More than Enough
by EAMC-iloove
Summary: He needed a fiance. She needed money. Both have hidden past. Both have broken hearts. And so their love story began. NxM R&R. Last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**MORE THAN ENOUGH**

**

* * *

**

**A/n: I was really bored when I made this so yeah, maybe the story suck but please tell me if it is nice or not :) ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOO!**

* * *

"I want everything to be ready by tomorrow," Natsume Hyuuga's stern voice echoed at the conference room.

"Yes sir," all the employees said at the same time.

"Good, now leave." He commanded.

Everyone started to fix their stuff and one by one and they left Natsume all alone in the conference room. When everyone had already left the room, Natsume sat back to his swivel chair and arranged the folders and his other stuffs. And then her secretary, Anna came knocking on the door.

"Sir Hyuuga." Anna said. Natsume looked at her and then she continued. "The applicant will arrive by an hour."

Natsume curtly nodded. "When she arrives tell her to proceed in my office."

"Yes sir,"

"Anything else Anna?"

Anna shook her head. "No sir. I'll leave now." And then she went back to her table.

Natsume continued doing his works when his phone began to ring.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello sweety." A flirty voice said on the other line.

Natsume nearly puke when he heard the flirty voice he never wanted to hear ever again. It was like tasting garbage. "What the hell do you want?" he spatted.

"I just miss-"before any words disgusting words can spit out from the bitch mouth, Natsume hung the phone. "Damn that bitch," he muttered.

He stood up and carries his things and walked to his office.

* * *

"Mikan, get down now. Today's your interview," Yuka shouted as she prepared the food on the table. Tsubasa sat down on the table and started to munch his breakfast.

"Where's Mikan?" he asked.

Yuka sat infront of Tsubasa. "Probably getting dress."

"Today's her interview right?"

Yuka nodded and started to eat. "Yea, I hope she gets in. We really need money now. Your grandfather needed to be operated before the month ends."

Tsubasa sighed. "I'd be the one who'll assist Jin-Jin in the hospital now."

Yuka smiled. "Thank you, son."

And then footsteps were heard on the stairs. A brunette went downstairs holding a folder and a bag. She rush down to the dining room and sat beside his brother. She smiled at them. "Good morning mom! Good morning brother."

Tsubasa raised his eyebrow. "Did you just smiled brightly in the morning or did I go insane?"

Mikan chuckled. "Oh, brother, you're already insane since you were born."

Tsubasa shrug. "Shut up you twit."

"Now, calm down." Yuka said as she tried to stop her son and daughter. "Now, Mikan, honey, why are you so happy this morning?"

"Yeah, usually you're grumbling why God made morning," Tsubasa muttered as he ate his eggs.

Mikan shot him a glare but then smiled at her mom. "Well, I dreamt last night that I'd be accepted in the company! How good is that?" Mikan giggled.

"How good is that? It's nothing good, brat. It's just a dream nothing more, nothing less." Tsubasa said as he stood up.

"Why you meanie! If I'll get the job I'd be sure you're going to eat a lot of marshmallows." Mikan shouted.

Tsubasa gulped. Oh he hates marshmallow. Never in his life will he eat a marshmallow. He rather eats okra than marshmallow. "Whatever," he mumbled. He went Yuka and kissed her in the cheek and then he pinch Mikan's cheek. "Bye Mom! Bye twit!" he said as he walked outside the house.

"I wonder why Tsubasa haven't asked Misaki for marriage. They're already 26 and still nothing new happens." Yuka said as she looked at Mikan.

"You know Tsubasa mom. He wanted to give Misaki a good life. Maybe he's still working hard," she answered. She stood up and kissed Yuka. "I have to go mom! Goodluck to me!" she said as she ran outside the house.

Yuka chuckled. "Kids, they're really growing up."

* * *

"Ohmygod," Mikan gulped as she looked at the building that has 60 floors. 60 for Christ's sakes! She never saw in her life such a hug and wide and gigantic building like this! For the first time in her ever life.

"Oh, how I wish I could get the job." She muttered. She flashed a smile and entered at the building. Her eyes widen when she saw what's inside the building. It was so wide! "Wow," she saw the elevator and entered inside.

She grab her phone and flip it open. She searched for the message that was sent by the secretary to see what floor she'll go. When she spot the message her eyes widen. "59th!?" she shriek. She pressed the button that has 59 on it. She sighed.

This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

Natsume was signing some paper while waiting for the applicant. He checked his wrist watch and it still takes 10 minutes before the applicant will arrive. He continued signing the papers when suddenly the door opened.

_Finally,_ he thought. He looked up to see who the applicant is but then his calm face turned into an angry one. A girl who was wearing a tube that looks like her nipple was the only thing that she's hiding and a mini skirt that almost looks like an almost underwear entered his office.

Luna Koizumi. His ex girlfriend.

He looked at Luna with disgust as she looked at him with lust.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he angrily asked.

She sat on the chair infront of Natsume's table and flashed a flirty smile. "I'm visiting my boyfriend, what else?" she cutely said but it turned out in a flirty way.

He glared at her. "I am not your boyfriend." He spat.

He stood up and point the doorway. "Out, now."

"But I want to visit you. I miss you!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that we're done? Leave before I call-"

He was cut off when some one knocks. Anna entered the room. "Sir, Miss Sakura is here."

"Sakura?" Luna asked.

Natsume became silent and thought struck him. He smirk and said. "Let her in,"

"Yes sir," Anna said as she went out.

"Who is the Sakura?" Luna asked.

Natsume ignored him and walk towards the doorway. When the door swung open, he eyed the girl from head to toe. _Not bad_, he thought.

Mikan looked up and stared at her future boss. She was about to greet him but her eyes widen when he suddenly wrap his arm on her waist. Luna gasped. Mikan gasped. Natsume smirk.

"What the…" Luna muttered.

Natsume grab the folder Mikan is holding and flash a small smile. "Thanks for bringing the folder hon." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Mikan stayed silent, still shock on what's happening. Natsume squeeze lightly her waist signalling her to say something. Realizing what he meant, she flashed a fake smile and said. "Y-you're welcome…hon." She said.

Luna gasped again. "What the hell is this? Hon? What!?" she shouted as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, this is…" Natsume trailed off as Mikan whispered, "Mikan," Natsume cleared his throat. "This Mikan Sakura, my fiancé." He said.

"Fiance? But…I am your girlfriend!" she shouted.

"You are my girlfriend _last year_. She is my fiancé _now_." Natsume corrected.

"This can't be!"

"It can be, Koizumi. We're over, since last year, we're over."

Mikan can't help but laugh. Luna glared at her while Natsume looked at her with confuse look. "Why are you laughing?" Luna asked as she shot daggers to Mikan.

Mikan stopped laughing and said. "I'm sorry if I offend you, it's just that, I never saw anyone who's still thinking that she's still with her boyfriend when they were over for a year." She chuckled. "Is that hard to understand?"

Natsume looked at her with amuse as Luna looked embarrass. "We're not yet done," she said as she stomped her feet and went out on the office.

Once Luna was out of the office, Mikan pushed Natsume away. She glared at him. "You! What the hell was that?"

Natsume walk past her and sat on his chair. "Have a seat," he simply said.

Mikan sit where Luna sat awhile ago and looked at him in disbelief. "Now, you! Tell me what was that?"

"That's my ex girlfriend, Luna Koizumi. Well, I can't get rid of her so I pretend that you are my fiancé. Now, Sakura, you wanted a job right? I'll give you a job. Be my fiancé."

Mikan frowned. "Since when did being a fiancé become a job?"

"Since now. Now, be my fiancé just to get rid of that bitch." Natsume said.

"No! I'm here to be the assistant secretary not your—"

Natsume cut her off. "I'll pay you 100,000 and free groceries for your family every week. So take it or leave it?" before Mikan can answer, Natsume added. "I'll advice that you'll take it cause I won't stop you say take it." Natsume threaten as he smirk.

Mikan gulped. This is the worst day of her life.

* * *

**Review?:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**MORE THAN ENOUGH**

**Disclaimer: Nope.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_Meet the Sakura_

Why does God hate me so much?

What did I do wrong? I'm just a young lady who just wanted to achieve her dreams. All I wanted is to have a job and provide my family's needs and to make some money for my grandfather. I just want to be happy in life. I just wanted to meet my prince and be her princess and have a family and an unforgettable fairytale.

But no.

I'm here standing in front of my house with the evil dragon beside me. Yes, were here to tell my parents that I'm getting married. Yes, I agree. Why not? I mean it's a good money right? Sigh.

I looked at him and I notice him looking at our house with pity. Does he really need to that? Yes, I know our house isn't that big. Damn this filthy rich bastard.

"Do we really need to tell them?" I asked him.

He didn't looked at me but he answered a very far out answer. "Is this your house?"

"Yes, got a problem with that?"

He shrugs. "It looks like our garden."

Garden!? How dare he insult our house! I glared at him and slap his arm. He looked at me with annoyance. "Well, mister, if you don't like our house then find another rich bitch that will very happy to be your fiancé! Not me," I crossed my arms and marched towards our house. But before I can have my second step, Hyuuga grab my arm. "On the second thought, your house looks cosy," he muttered.

I pulled his arm away. "Whatever, are we going in or not?"

"In," he answered and drags me inside our house. I opened our door and peeked inside our house. Mom's not here. Sigh, great! I looked at him and smiled at him innocently. "Hyuuga, my mother's not here and so we can't tell—"

"Oh, there she is." He said as he looked at my back. Shit, she's here!? I turned around and saw my mom, looking at me with confuse. "Who's he Mikan?" she asked me.

I nervously smiled. What am I going to say? Oh mom, he's Natsume Hyuuga the bastard, he's my so called fiancé. Oh heck no, she'll faint if I'll say it that way. But then before I can answer her, Hyuuga opened his mouth.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, Mrs. Sakura," Hyuuga politely said. He extended his arms. "Please to meet you."

Mom looked at him for a second but then suddenly smiled. She accept Hyuuga's arm and they shook hand. "I'm Yuka Sakura, Mr. Hyuuga. So what's your connection with my daughter?"

"I'd be very happy if you'll call me, Natsume, Mrs. Sakura."

My mom chuckled. "Natsume, what's your connection with my daughter here?" she asked him again.

"I'm his fiancée, Mrs. Sakura." Hyuuga answered. My mouth hanged opened. Since when this man here became oh so polite? Since we went here, he's always the snob arrogant annoying bastard. But then my jaw almost drops when I heard a loud thug.

I turned around and saw my mom, lying unconsciously in the floor. I looked at Hyuuga and he simply answered me with a blank look.

Damn this Hyuuga. This is so not my day.

* * *

"Since when did you have a fiancé!?" Yuka asked as she gave a looked at Natsume who were looking at them calmly but the truth he was curious on what they're talking about.

Once Yuka woke up, she drag Mikan harshly towards the kitchen and started to asked a tons of questions to her and whenever she starts to answer, she cuts her off and another question starts to come out from her mouth.

"Mom-" Mikan was again cut off.

"Don't Mom me. How could this young man here be your fiancé? In the first place you never had a boyfriend or so, that's what I thought. Are you sure that you really wanted to marry him? Do you know him so well? Is he good man? Where did this Hyuuga come from?" Yuka asked as she panted when she finished asking those questions.

"Mom-"

"Mom what? Is that all you can say? Oh please Mikan! Since when did you learned to lie to me? Huh? I am your mother and you're keeping things to me! Answer me!"

Mikan sighed and opened her mouth. "Mom-"

"Why do you always keep saying mom? Damn it, Mikan!" Her mother almost shouted.

"How can I answer you freaking goddamn tons of question when you're always cutting me off and starts to ask me tons of questions?" Mikan half shouted.

Yuka sighed. "I'm sorry I was just too shock on what happened."

"Will you let me explain now?"

Yuka nodded. "I'll listen."

Mikan smiled and opened her mouth to explain. "Mom-"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Sakura but can I butt in to your conversation?" Hyuuga's voice came in and cut Mikan's speech again.

Mikan glared at him. "Damn it, why do people always cut my speech off?! Ugh."

"Did I disturb something here?" Natsume asked.

Yuka shook her head. Mikan looked at her in disbelief. No? Well Natsume just disturb their mom to daughter talk! "Well, Natsume and Mikan maybe we should stay in the living room so we can talk properly." She looked at Mikan. "Right, dear?"

Mikan sighed. "Fine,"

----

"So you're Mikan's fiancé?" Yuka asked.

Natsume nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Sakura."

"Since when? I mean, I never knew my daughter had a fiancé. In the first place, she doesn't have any boyfriend." Yuka asked again as she sipped her coffee.

Natsume looked at Mikan when Mikan catch him looking at her; she shot him a glare and an Answer-this- look. Natsume looked away and stared back at Yuka who was waiting for his answer. "We have been together for almost a year now. I told her to tell you about our relationship but she said that she wanted to keep it a secret for now because she want to tell you when were already getting married. My apologies for not telling you the truth, Mrs. Sakura."

Yuka smiled. "Oh, now I understand. It's okay, Natsume. You shouldn't be sorry. It wasn't your fault; it's my daughter's fault here."

"What!? My fault? Bu-" Mikan was about to protest but Natsume looked at her sternly. Mikan sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry."

Yuka chuckled. "I forgive you but next time no secrets okay? Oh, Mikan, you're very lucky that you found a very polite and respectful young man here. And he's very handsome," Yuka giggled.

Mikan looked like she was disgust on the way her mom giggled. Polite? Respectful? Pfft. More like arrogant and disrespectful. "As if," she muttered.

"What?" Yuka asked.

"Huh?" Mikan untruly chuckled. "I said, yes. I'm very lucky."

Natsume smirk, "And I'm very luck too." He looked at Mikan and winked. She just rolled her eyes and smiled at her mother. Yuka smiled at the both of them. _I'm glad Mikan found her man. _She thought.

* * *

"Dinner?" Tsubasa said as he drove towards their house. "I'm so sorry but I'm going to stay with grandpa tonight."

"_Oh_," was the entire person on the other line said.

"Don't be mad, please? I promise you, we'll have dinner when I'm already free." Tsubasa said as he turned the wheel around.

"_Don't say promise if you'll not fulfil. Anyway, happy anniversary. Bye," _the girl's cold voice said as she hung the phone.

Tsubasa became silent when he heard the two words he totally forgot. He removed the phone from his ear and looked at his calendar. His eyes widen when he realized that today's Misaki and his anniversary - their 6th anniversary.

"Fuck," he cursed as he dialled again Misaki's number.

"_This is Misaki, please leave a message. And if this is Tsubasa who's calling, happy anniversary jerk." _And there was a beep heard. Tsubasa cleared his throat. "Misaki," he started. "I'm so sorry. Call me if you're not mad anymore. I love you and happy anniversary." Then a beep was heard again. Tsubasa slid his phone down and threw it on the back of his car.

"Damn it, how could I forget?" he muttered. He stop cursing when he saw a Ferrari in front of their house.

"A Ferrari in front of our house?" he muttered as he parked his car at the back of the Ferrari. He off the engine, grab his phone and stepped outside his car.

"Good morning Tsubasa!" an old man greeted him as he smiled happily at him. It was Nobachi, there long time neighbour and his grandpa's bestfriend.

Tsubasa smiled back at Nobachi. "Uh, do you happen to know who owned this car here?"

Nobachi nodded. "It's from the young man who really looks rich and he's very handsome,"

"A young man?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes, the young man who's with your sister, Mikan." Nobachi explained.

"Mikan?" he mumbled. He looked at the old man and smiled at him. "Thank you," he said as he entered their gate.

He walked towards the door way and pressed the doorbell. "Mikan!" he called as he pressed again the door bell.

* * *

**DING DONG!**

The door bell's sound was heard inside the house. "Mikan!" a manly voice called as he the door bell's sound rang again.

Mikan who was drinking her juice almost choked when she heard the voice who was pressing the door bell. Noticing Mikan's sudden reaction, Natsume looked at her and nudge her. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Mikan ignored him. "Crap, it's Tsubasa."

"Tsubasa?" he asked again. Then name sounds familiar but he just can't remember when he heard that name.

Yuka smiled. "Her brother. Wait here, I'll open the door." Yuka said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"You have a brother?" he asked Mikan who was looking nervous.

Mikan nodded. "Yes,"

"Why do you look so nervous?" he asked again.

"Tsubasa will get mad at me if he'll know about our deal." Mikan answered.

"Then don't tell him about the deal." He said as he leaned his back to the couch.

"But still he'll get mad if he'll know that I'm getting married without telling them!" Mikan almost shouted. She glared at Natsume. "This is your entire fault. If you didn't provoke me then I would have disagree about the deal!"

"I didn't provoke you, baka. I just gave you an advice and a good deal. So be thankful," Natsume lazily said.

"Tsubasa's here!" Yuka announced as Mikan gasped.

"Don't be nervous, baka. You're overreacting." Natsume whispered.

"I'm not overreacting," she hissed.

Yuka and Tsubasa walked towards the living room. Tsubasa stopped when he saw a guy who really looks familiar but like Natsume, he can't remember when or where he saw him. They had a staring moment with Natsume trying to figure out if they really know each other.

"Who are you?" Tsubasa asked.

"Natsume," Natsume formally said. "Natsume Hyuuga." He stood up and extended his hand. "You're Tsubasa, I suppose?"

Tsubasa accepted Natsume's hand and nodded. "Yes, Mikan's half brother." Natsume remove his hands and nodded.

"Have a seat, Tsubasa. We have news for you. Seat too Natsume," Yuka said. Tsubasa and Natsume followed what Yuka said. Natsume sat back to his seat which is beside Mikan and Tsubasa sat down beside Yuka.

"Well," Tsubasa asked. "What's the news." He said as he grabs a drink and drank it.

"This young lad here and your sister are getting married." Yuka happily said as a wide grin was on her face.

Tsubasa almost choke when Yuka announced the news. He coughed hard as Yuka patted him to the back. "Are you okay, son?"

Tsubasa continued coughing as he placed the glass on the table. "WHAT!?" he burst out. "You're getting married!?"

Mikan smiled nervously. "Yeah, you're actually right."

"But how? When? Where? Why? What!?" he asked as he looked at Natsume, he shot him a glare and Natsume being Natsume, glared back. He stood up and grab Mikan's hand. "We're going to talk, now!" he said as he grabs Mikan's hand and they went upstairs.

As Tsubasa and Mikan arrived upstairs, Tsubasa's angry voice started to boom in the house.

Yuka sighed. "Natsume, will you excuse us." Yuka said as she followed Mikan and Tsubasa upstairs.

Natsume sighed. "Like mother, like son and like daughter." He said as he continued drinking his drink.

----

"Now Mikan, explain to me how the hell this thing happen?" He asked as he glared at Mikan who was gulping.

"Well, we've been together for a year and I decided not tell you first because I wanted to be sure if he's the man I really wanted to be with forever. And just this morning, he proposed to me and well yeah, that's how it happened." Mikan explained as she flashed an innocent smile to her brother hoping it'll calm him down.

There was a silence for a moment. Tsubasa's face started to calmed down and that makes Mikan thought that he isn't mad anymore.

"You're not mad anymore?" she asked.

Tsubasa sighed, "I'm not really mad." He said. Mikan smiled but her smile disappears when Tsubasa opened his eyes and glared at Mikan. "I'm very furious!" and like a volcano, his anger exploded. "You hide this for 1 year? You had a relationship with this guy for one year now and you didn't even tell me? You lied to me, to us to your own family about your relationship with that guy!" he furiously said as he shouted every word to Mikan's face.

Mikan never saw Tsubasa this mad, only once. When she was still in college, which was the only time she saw Tsubasa very furious like anytime he can kill a person who'll block his way and she thought she'll never see the scary Tsubasa ever again. But then, life's unpredictable.

"Are you really sure that you wanted to marry him? We don't even know him," Tsubasa continued his speech.

"Well, he's a good guy," Mikan tried to defend Natsume. "You'll like him, promise."

"Like? Pfft. Never in God's name will that happen. And a good guy? Oh come on Mikan, he even glared at me!"

"He what?" Mikan asked as she looked at Tsubasa in disbelief.

Someone then cleared her throat, they all looked at that person and Yuka was standing beside them, her arms were crossed and she has the mother look they all hated.

"Tsubasa, stop shouting at your sister, she isn't 5 anymore." Yuka sternly said.

"She needs to be shouted! Don't you know that she'd been lying to us about her relationship to that Hyuuga?" Tsubasa answered back.

"I know," Yuka said.

"What?" Tsubasa almost shouted. "You knew? And you didn't even get mad?"

Yuka shook her head and smiled. "I know that there's a deep reason why Mikan didn't tell us about our relationship, maybe because of the entire problem we have this past years." She wraps her arm around Mikan's arm and kissed Mikan on the cheek. "Now, if you're a good brother just be happy for her. Besides, she has been very supportive between you and Misaki ain't she?"

"But-" Tsubasa was about to reason out but Yuka cut her off.

"Don't reason out Tsubasa, you won't win. Now go down and apologize to that young man for your sudden break down. Now," Yuka severely said as she furrowed her brows.

Tsubasa sighed. "Fine, fine." He said as he walked downstairs.

As soon as he disappeared, Mikan hugged her mom. "Thank you, mom! Thank you!" she said.

Yuka chuckled. "You'll always be welcome, Mikan." They broke the hug and Yuka kissed her on the cheek. "I think it's time for you to have your own love story eh?"

Mikan chuckled but on the back of her mind, _more like it's my time to have my nightmare in life._

_

* * *

  
_

"…_she has been very supportive between you and Misaki, ain't she?"_ Natsume heard Yuka's voice said upstairs.

_Misaki?_ He thought. _He has a relationship to Misaki?_ His eyes furrowed as he thought who really this guy is. He looks familiar, his name sounds familiar, and he has a relationship to his step sister. Who the hell is this Tsubasa?

…_Flashback…_

"_Natsume! Natsume!" Misaki's voice echoed in their mansion as she ran upstairs. Natsume was on the balcony, reading his manga when he saw her step sister running towards him. "Natsume!"_

_He closed the book that he was reading when he saw Misaki, beside him, panting but there's a big smile on her face. Natsume was still in his last year on high school while Misaki is in her college now. _

"_What?" he emotionlessly said._

"_You'll never believe this!" Misaki joyfully said._

_Natsume raised his eyebrow. "You have a boyfriend?"_

_Misaki nodded. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she sat down beside his brother and grinned at him. "I do have a boyfriend!"_

"_And who's the unlucky guy?"_

_Misaki didn't mind the insult in Natsume's question because she knew that even though he won't show it, he's happy for her. She continued smiling and answered his question. "Tsubasa, Tsubasa Andou!"_

…_End of Flashback…"_

He smirk when he remembered who that guy is. "So you're Misaki's boyfriend, huh?" he muttered.

Then he saw Tsubasa walking down stairs. He walked towards Natsume and eyed him carefully. "Let's talk," he said. Natsume smirk and said. "Go on,"

* * *

"Let's go downstairs," Yuka said as they both stood up. "I think the boys were done talking."

Mikan nodded and they went downstairs, as they arrived they saw Tsubasa and Natsume shaking their hands. Yuka smiled and chuckled. "I'm glad you're okay."

Tsubasa smiled. "So am I," He looked at Mikan, "Anyway, Natsume has something to tell you,"

"To me?" Mikan asked.

Natsume answered her. "Yeah, to you."

"Then what is it?" Mikan curiously asked.

"You're staying with me." He simply said.

Mikan paused for awhile and then said. "With you? Excuse me?"

Natsume's lips formed with a smirk. "You're staying with me, in my mansion, starting today."

Yuka smiled and Tsubasa flashed a happy yet worried smile. As they looked at the shocked Mikan who has her eyes wide as a plates and her mouth hunged opened.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**MORE THAN ENOUGH**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**

* * *

  
**

"WHAT!?" the brunette shouted as she looked at Natsume with a shock expression on her face. She, then looked at her mother and brother who was smiling like they already knew about Natsume's plan. "I will what?" she asked again.

"I said you will move in my mansion just like what we agreed awhile ago," Natsume calmly said again.

"We agreed?" Mikan looked at Natsume with a confuse look on her face. As far as she can remember, she never had any agreement with Natsume besides the deal that they made. That was their only agreement.

Yuka walked towards Mikan and said, "Dear, Natsume told us a while ago that after you will tell us about your engagement, you agreed that you will move to his home." She looked at Natsume, "Right, Natsume?"

Natsume nodded, "Yes Mrs. Sakura."

"And you agreed?" Mikan asked.

Yuka nodded, "Yes, we did. I think it's a good idea."

"A what?" Mikan shouted. "But…" she looked at Natsume and grabbed his hands. "Please excuse us, Natsume and I have something to talk about." And then she drag Natsume upstairs.

"Sure dear," Yuka happily said.

Tsubasa heavily sighed and rubbed his temples. Yuka notice this, "Tsubasa, Mikan's old enough now. She knows what she's doing. Don't worry too much."

"How could I not? I can't even believe that she had a boyfriend for one year and all these time that I asked her if she's in love, she will always say "I don't have time for that," or "I'm not yet ready to open my heart," and then the next thing we know she will bring a man in our house and announce that "Oh, Mom this is Natsume Hyuuga my fiancé and will be getting married soon." Tsubasa worriedly said.

Yuka chuckled, "Oh son, Mikan has reasons for these things, and I know it. Lot of things happened to us, especially to her these past few years and maybe she was too scared to tell about her relationship with Natsume."

"Probably, but…" Tsubasa was cut off by his mom when she ruffled his hair.

"I told you don't worry too much. Everything will be okay, dear." She sound so sure when she said those words.

Tsubasa sighed, "How sure are you mom?"

Yuka's smiled became bigger and sighed. "Very sure, Tsubasa. Trust me this time because I think Natsume is the one who will open again Mikan's heart and this time, I won't be wrong."

Tsubasa sighed, "Fine, I'll trust you this time."

Yuka giggled, "Good. I wonder what happened to the two."

--

"You," Mikan angrily said as she point her index finger to Natsume, "What in God's name is wrong with you? Huh?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," he emotionlessly said. "And will you stop pointing your dirty fingers on my precious face," he said as he put down Mikan's hand.

"I hate you like major!" she shouted.

"The feeling is mutual, don't worry." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Lower your voice or else your mom will hear you."

Mikan glared at him. "You conceited bastard, I don't care if my mom will hear what I'm saying. It's even better if she will know that everything is just a deal. How dare you tell my family that I wanted to move to your house?" Mikan said in one breathe.

"Breathe, idiot." Natsume said as he yawned. "Finish with your speech? Now let's go. Pack your things up, we're going." He said as he turned around but Mikan grab his shoulder and made him looked at her.

"Don't walk away from me, I'm not yet done and don't call me idiot." She coldly said. "I will not move to your house!"

"You will," he demanded.

"No," she stubbornly said.

Natsume rubbed his temples. _What was I thinking when I had a deal with this woman here?_ "You know, baka, normal woman will jump up and down if I will ask them to be my fiancé and demand them to move in my house," he looked at Mikan from head to toe and sighed. "Obviously, you're not normal."

Mikan crossed her arms, "Well, I'm proud of it."

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you will follow what I will say and you will move to my house."

Mikan was about to protest but Natsume moved his face close to her and smirk, "Say no and I'll kiss you."

Mikan's face was now was red as a tomato. She gulped as she realized that his lips were now very close to hers. "Or you really wanted to be kiss?" he smirked.

Mikan's brows twitched and she pushed Natsume away from him. "You pervert. Fine! I will move to your house in one condition."

"What?" Natsume lazily said.

"I will visit my family every weekends,"

"Fine, if that's the only way for you to shut up." Natsume said. "Now, pack your things up." He looked at his wristwatch. "I'll help you pack up."

* * *

"This is your room?" Natsume asked as his eyes roamed around the room.

Mikan's room wasn't that big like his but it wasn't that small like their maid's room. Her room's wall is colour black and the ceiling is white. Weird for a girl. Her room is clean, typical for a girl. She has two cabinets and she has average size of bed. She has a study table and there are a lot of frames on it.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" Mikan answered as she opened a cabinet and got all her bags.

Natsume ignored her and walked towards Mikan's table. A picture caught his attention. It was a picture of Mikan and a guy who is also a brunette like him. The guy's hand was wrapping around Mikan's shoulders and they were happily smiling. The other picture, she's still with the same guy but it was a stolen picture. Mikan and the guy were laughing while the guy's hand is busy inserting a ring on Mikan's hand. _A ring,_ he thought. Then he realized that all the pictures in the table were just her and the guy. _Who is this guy?_

"Ahem," Mikan cleared her throat.

Natsume looked at Mikan, "Well?" Natsume asked.

"What are you looking at their?" Mikan asked.

"Who is this guy?" Natsume answered her with a question.

Mikan's eyes turned into a sad one when she saw the pictures on her table and Natsume's eyes didn't fail to notice it. "It's none of your business," she answered as she got all the frames and put them inside the drawer.

"You'll not bring it?" Natsume asked again.

Mikan shook her head, "No. Are you going to help me or will you just stand their and ask me tons of question like a reporter?"

"Whatever," he muttered and they began to pack Mikan's things.

---

"Polkadots?" Natsume smirked as he raised Mikan's polka-dotted underwear.

Mikan looked at Natsume and her eyes widened when she saw what Natsume is holding. "You use this kind of underwear?" he snickered.

"WHY YOU PERVERT!" she shouted as she ran towards Natsume and stole the underwear. "I told you not to open that drawer," she said as she closed the drawer.

Natsume snickered, "You're so childish, you know."

"I don't care." She muttered darkly as she shot a glare to him.

"Whatever, polka." He said as he closed the bag. "This is the last one,"

"Don't call me polka you pervert." She said as she threw a pillow to him and he evaded it easily.

"Polka, polka, polka, polka." He repeatedly said as he smirked at Mikan's annoyed face.

"Shut up," she screamed as she tried to strangle Natsume. Natsume and Mikan were having their wrestling that they didn't notice that Natsume was already on top of Mikan's body and they're already on an awkward position.

"Polkadots," he repeated.

"I said shut up!" Mikan said as she tried to whack Natsume's head.

They had their wrestling match when Yuka and Tsubasa went inside Mikan's room. Their eyes widen when they saw Natsume and Mikan's position.

Mikan saw Yuka and she stopped strangling Natsume, "Mom?" she said.

"I think we disturbed your 'little' moment with each other. I'm so sorry." Yuka slowly said.

Mikan pushed Natsume and stood up. "Oh no no no, We're just packing my things." She defended.

"Right," Tsubasa mockingly said as he glared at Natsume.

"Right," Natsume answered as he too, glared at Tsubasa.

Mikan saw the glares that his beloved and brother and beloved fiancé giving to each other and so she nudge Natsume and mouthed and "Stop that," Natsume rolled his eyes and grab some of Mikan's bag. "Mrs. Sakura, I will put these bags to my car."

"Sure," Yuka answered. "Tsubasa, help him. Go," Yuka said. Tsubasa grab the remaining bags and went downstairs to put them in Natsume's car. As soon as the two boys where gone, Yuka laughed.

Mikan raised her eyebrow. "Why are you laughing?"

Yuka giggled, "Oh, I just can't wait to be a grandparent. Be fast on getting pregnant, okay?" Yuka winked and went downstairs.

Mikan was left shocked. Pregnant? Ohmygod, she didn't realized that after they get married she needed to be pregnant. Pregnant, that means sleeping with Natsume, giving herself to Natsume, making love with him. This can't be. Why didn't she thought about it before agreeing with his deal? Oh God, help her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she shouted.

* * *

"We're here," Natsume announced. He didn't receive any response so he looked at the back seat and found that his so called fiancé is sleeping soundly. He was about to throw a pillow on her face when he realize how angelic Mikan's face is when she's sleeping.

His cold eyes melted as he focused on her face. He slowly realized that Mikan really looks beautiful and he was right to pick her as his fiancé. Her red lips make him want to taste it and her long nose makes her look gorgeous. Her face is really flawless, not even a single spot can be found. He reached for her face and he caressed it softly. He felt his heart beating so fast as he continue to caressed her face.

He didn't want to stop. He loved this feeling and he doesn't want this feeling to go away. But this brunette has to ruin his good mood. She was awakened by Natsume's touched. Natsume realized what's happening to her so he immediately removed his hands.

Mikan moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Natsume holding a pillow while looking at her with those tantalizing eyes. "Natsume?" she slowly muttered.

Natsume looked straight into her brown eyes and he was lost on her chocolate pools. Realizing that he was spacing out, he threw the people on Mikan's face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mikan shrieked.

"Wake up, you sleepy head. We're here." He said as he off the car's engine.

Mikan's anger was gone when she heard what he said. "We're here?" she mimicked.

"Yeah, so get out of the car. Now." He coldly said as he too, went out of the car.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to be harsh." Mikan said as she went out of the car.

As she went out of the car, butlers have been carrying her things and she saw Natsume giving orders to them. She turned around and looked at the Hyuuga's mansion and her jaw almost dropped when she saw how huge, no, how enormous Hyuuga's mansion is. She can't believe that an ordinary girl like her can live in this kind of house.

"Stop gawking on my house," Natsume whispered on her ear.

She looked at Natsume and she blushed, "I'm not!"

"Yeah, whatever." He mockingly said as he entered his house. Mikan was still glued on her spot, still shock on what is happening on her this day. "Oi, Polka." He called. "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming," she said as she followed Natsume.

Once they entered the mansion, Mikan can't help but to gawk on how amazing his mansion is. _He's really rich_, she thought.

"This is your new home," he said.

"Home?" Mikan said and she smiled her sweet smile. "Thank you Natsume" she said.

"Hn." He merely replied.

"Natsume?" a soft voice called Natsume. They both looked upstairs and saw a young lad that looks like a Prince Charming on a fairy tale. He has a blonde hair that compliments his blue eyes that looks like an ocean.

"Ruka," he greeted him.

Ruka went downstairs and looked at Mikan from head to toe. Mikan, feeling awkward, walk a little backward from Ruka. Ruka immediately notice what's happening to Mikan, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just shock that he…" he looked at Natsume then to Mikan, "that he brought a girl."

"Shut up, Ruka." Natsume muttered.

Ruka ignored Natsume and smiled sweetly at Mikan. He extended his arms and said, "By the way, I'm Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend."

Mikan was shock on he said. Natsume has a best friend and his nice not like him. She accepted Ruka's hand and smiled at him. "I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice too meet you, Ruka."

"You too," he chuckled.

"Ruka, who's that?" a cold voice was heard again upstairs. They all looked upstairs and there was a beautiful woman who has an emotionless face and has a cold expression on her face, just like Natsume's. She has a raven hair and a purple eyes. She walked towards Ruka and the others and eyed Mikan carefully.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Mikan Sakura," she answered. "And you?"

"Hotaru Imai Hyuuga." She answered. "Natsume's cousin."

_I should have thought, _she thought. "And she's my girlfriend," Ruka announced as he wrapped his hands around her shoulders.

"Get your hands off me, Nogi or else…" Hotaru threatened Ruka. Ruka laughed inwardly and removed his hands off Hotaru. "No need to be cranky,"

"She's…she's your girlfriend?" she asked in disbelief. How come a sweet Ruka Nogi as a annoying conceited jerk best friend and a cold scary and cruel girlfriend? Has the world just turned upside down?

Hotaru nodded, "I am his girlfriend, got a problem with that? If you like him, back off." She possessively said as she took a gun or bazooka or whatever it is on her pocket and pointed it to Mikan.

Mikan gulped and shook her head. "I don't like him, um…what's that?" she asked.

"It's my Baka Gun. A gun for those stupid people, like Ruka, like Natsume and like you." She said as she put back the gun on her pocket.

_Stupid? I'm not stupid. Whoah, she's pretty scary._ She thought. Natsume shot a glare to Hotaru and said. "Whatever, you creep. And she doesn't and will not like your pretty boyfriend here because this girl here is my fiancée."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Ruka shouted as his eyes narrowed and his jaw almost dropped. Hotaru still looked calm but she was shocked on his cousin's announcement. Since when did Natsume had shown an interest to a girl? After Luna, he never showed any interest with any woman.

"Are you serious?" Hotaru asked.

Natsume nodded, "You think I'm kidding?"

"Not you," Hotaru mockingly said. "I mean, you, Mikan Sakura. Are you serious when you accepted this man here to be your husband?"

Mikan looked confused on Hotaru's question but still she nodded. "Yes," she answered unsurely.

"I hope you'll last though I doubt that," she said as she turned around. "Come along now, Ruka. Let's prepare dinner for our visitor."

"We?"

"Yes, we. Now come." She said as she walked away and then Ruka followed.

When the two couples were gone, Mikan looked at Natsume with a puzzled looked on her face. "What does she mean by that?"

Natsume shrugged, "Never mind that creepy lady. Come with me. I'll show you to our room." He said as he proceeded upstairs.

"Our?" Mikan asked in disbelief. She's staying in one room with Hyuuga? Crap. This is so not her day! She sighed and followed Natsume upstairs.

---

Ruka and Hotaru didn't actually prepared for dinner. They just went to the garden and drank tea there. Hotaru was silent and still comprehending what had just happened awhile ago. Did Natsume just got a fiancée? Since when this thing happened? As far as she now, Natsume didn't have any relationship to any girl and now he had a fiancée?

Ruka notice Hotaru's silence, "Hotaru," he called him.

She looked at him with a blank look. "What?"

"You think it's so sudden about Natsume's engagement to an unknown girl?' he asked.

Hotaru merely nodded and sipped her tea. "He never had shown any attention to a girl after his break up with Luna. I wonder how this thing happened, Ruka. What do you think?"

Ruka sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. I'm still shock on what he just announced. It's too sudden."

"Yes, it is." She looked at Ruka with those curious eyes of hers. "I think they're up to something."

He looked at her girlfriend with confusion, "They are?" he dumbly asked.

"Don't be stupid, Ruka. How could they be in a relationship without us knowing it, right? At least, we could have suspected that he has a relationship to someone. All this time, the only thing that he would do is work work work, he doesn't even have time to go out with Youichi, now how come he has time to have an intimate relationship with some girl?" she said on a matter-of-factly tone.

"You're right, Hotaru. It's not even seen on Natsume's face that he's in love." Ruka agreed. "We should find out what's happening to the both of them."

"Uh-uh." Hotaru smirked. "We will find out what the two idiots are up to." She evilly said as she sipped his tea.

Ruka looked at her girlfriend's evil face. He just smiled as he thought, _Oh Hotaru and her evil plans. She's just too scary for a girl but I guess, that's the reason why I fell madly in love with her._

_

* * *

  
_

"Why am I staying in your room again?" Mikan asked for the 5th time while they were walking towards Natsume's room. The house is so big that it took minutes for them to walk and search for Natsume's room.

Natsume was now irritated on Mikan for she was asking the question over and over again for the whole time. "Polka, for the 5th time, you're going to stay in my room because we are engage and for them to believe that we are really serious on this and we are really in love with each other. Did your puny little brain got that?" He said with a hint of annoyance on his voice.

Mikan grumbled, "My brain is not little and for your information, we're _engage_ not _married_ so why in God's name will I sleep in your room?"

Natsume stopped walking and shot a glared at her and that made Mikan gulped. "For once in your life, will you stop babbling and asking question?"

Mikan put her hands on her hips like a mother and yelled. "This is a free country, I will do whatever I want and it's none of your business!"

"Yes it is, but sadly your in my house and so you will follow my rules whether you like it or not." He rubbed his temples and groaned, "God, you're such an annoying and loud woman."

"And you're such—" she was cut off by Natsume.

"And I'm a handsome kind man who offers you a good deal, now let's go and shut your mouth or I'll bite your tongue," he said as he grab Mikan's wrist and they continued walking.

_That little Mr. Arrogant! Ugh, I hate him! _She thought as she let herself be drag by Natsume.

---

After how many minutes of walking, arguing, teasing and fighting, Natsume and Mikan arrived at Natsume's room. Natsume opened the door and they both entered. Mikan was shock how wide big and amazing his room is. There's a game room, a library, two comfort room, two king size bed, a mini living room and even a kitchen. Mikan's eyes scanned on his room as she looked in amazement on Natsume's room.

"Wow," she said as she sat on of the couches.

"You're bed is that one," he said as he pointed on the king size bed who has tangerine sheets and pillows on it. "Mine is the other one." He walked towards the comfort room on the left side of the room. "This is your comfort room polka, and don't you dare enter the other comfort room because it's mine."

"Okay," she simply answered.

"Arrange your things now." He ordered as he walked towards the door. "Dinner is ready by 7. A maid will go here and will inform you about it." He said as he twisted the door knob.

"Where are you going?" Mikan asked.

"I still have a meeting. I'll be home by six."

"You'll leave me here?" Mikan worriedly asked. "But…"

"I'll be home by six, polka. If you need anything call Ruka, Imai or the maids or not, call me. Okay?" he said as he took his leave.

When Natsume left, Mikan sighed and sat on her bed. "Was this even a right decision?" She asked to herself as she lay down on her bed. "God, help me." She sighed again when she heard the door knock. She stood up and hurriedly opened the door.

"Natsume?"

Natsume handed her a phone. "This is your new phone. Your family and friend's number is already there."

"I can't accept that." She refused.

"You will accept this," Natsume said as he grab Mikan's hand put the phone in it.

"But why?" she said as she checked on her contacts to be sure that all numbers are there but she notice that his boy friend's number were all deleted. "Why did you delete Koko's number and even Kitsunume's!?"

"So for you not to contact them." He simply said. "I don't like you to contact those guys."

"But they're my friends and Koko's my best friend you idiot!" she protested. "Ugh, I hate you."

"Instead of 'I hate you', you should said 'Thank you'." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Mikan smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you, Hyuuga…" then she glared at him "…for deleting Koko and Kitsunume's number!" then she slam the door shot.

Mikan sat on one of the sofa and sighed. "God, I hate that Hyuuga." She muttered as she put the phone on one of her bags then the door knock again. She walked to the door and opened it.

"You again?" she hissed. "Aren't you leaving yet?"

Natsume smirked and stepped closer to her and the he softly kissed her forehead. "Goodbye," he said as he walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Mikan.

Mikan was shocked on Natsume's gesture. She knocked again for him to kiss her on the forehead? Did Natsume just kiss her? Did that really happened or was she just insane? She touched her forehead as she can still feel Natsume's soft lips. She can't help but blush and smile on that. She entered back on her room still has the goofy smile on her face.

_Was this even a right decision? _She's not sure yet if it's but she has a feeling that it is a right decision.

* * *

Natsume went downstairs still has the half smile and half smirk on his face. Ruka saw Natsume and he was curious why he's in good mood. Usually, he'll see him on his poker face or his cold face. He walked towards Natsume and greeted him.

"Yo, Natsume." He greeted. "Did something happen? You look happy?" he asked.

Natsume just looked at him still smiling slash smirking and then he ignored his questions and walked outside his mansion. Ruka was shock on Natsume's sudden reaction. Normally he would glare at him and told him to shut up and mind his own business but what happened just awhile go made him shocked. He just ignored him and kept that smirk on his face.

"Did I just saw Natsume happy or am I just simply insane?" he said to himself. He shook his head and continued doing his business.

---

Natsume was on his car driving towards his office. He still can't get over on what he just did awhile ago. He knocked on the door again because he wanted to tell Mikan something but when he saw Mikan's cute angry face he can't help but do such stupid act to her and so, he kissed her on the forehead. But instead of feeling disgust on his self for kissing a still unknown girl to him, he felt happy.

Happy.

He never felt this happy before. He never felt so satisfied and just because he just kissed Mikan he felt so these kinds of feelings. He shook his head and thought, _Control yourself Natsume. _He sighed and focused himself on driving the car but he just can't help but remember what happened to them.

_What's wrong with me?_ He thought. Damn it, he have kissed a lot of girls on the past but it didn't have any impact like this. What's with his kiss with Mikan? It's not like it's very special or was it? He felt confused that time.

_I must be overreacting _he thought. He sighed again. He arrived at his office and he saw Anna, waiting on his office.

"Sir, the meeting will be on within 15 minutes." She informed Natsume.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." He replied as he sat on his swivel chair.

"Yes sir. If you'll excuse me, I'll just prepare the room for the meeting." She said as she left the room.

When Anna left, he started to prepare his laptop and the things he needed for the meeting. When he was done, again, he remembered what happened to them awhile ago. Damn, why can't he just forget it? He rubbed his temples and sighed.

Damn that kiss. Damn that woman. Damn this feeling. Why can't he just get over it? Sigh.

Then he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said.

"Sir, everybody's waiting for you." Anna said.

"Alright." He stood up and got his things. He decided to just ignore what happened and focused on the meeting but for the whole moment that he was having his meeting, the only thing that was on his mind was the brunette and the kiss.

Damn it, he cursed.

* * *

**Review? Consider it as your Christmas gift or New Year's gift XD thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**MORE THAN ENOUGH**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

6:30 in the evening.

It's already 6;30 in the evening and Natsume hasn't arrived yet. Mikan have been waiting for Natsume for almost an hour now. He told her that he'll be home by 6 and he's still not here. Mikan sighed and rolled her petite body on the bed and sighed again.

She thought about sleeping while waiting for the dinner and Natsume's arrival. So she grabbed a pillow and closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

But then she heard a knock.

Her eyes widened and she threw the pillow and ran towards the door and opened it.

There was Natsume, with his messy hair and he's holding a folder.

"Natsume," Mikan greeted him with a smile. Natsume just ignored her and entered the room. Mikan pouted on Natsume's action, "Hey! I exist you know."

Natsume lay his muscular body on Mikan's bed and sighed, "I'm so tired." He grumbled.

"Uh, fyi, that's my bed." She said as she tried to pull Natsume away from her bed.

Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist and let her body rest beside his. "Let me sleep, polka." He mumbled as he buried his head on Mikan's neck.

Mikan tried to pull away buy Natsume's grip tightened, "Don't move," he said.

"But…" she was about to say something but then she felt Natsume's slow breathing and it means he's asleep. Mikan turned her body around and she saw Natsume's face while sleeping. He looks so innocent. He looks like a child sleeping in peace. If any person can see this peaceful face of Natsume, he or she may never believe that Natsume is a cold-hearted jerk.

Mikan kissed Natsume on the forehead and let her back faced Natsume's face. She too did sleep. When she turned around, Natsume opened his eyes, and he smiled. He tightened his grip to Mikan and he had his deep slumber.

* * *

"I'm home!" a pink-haired girl who was carrying a silver-haired 4 year old kid.

"Where's everybody?" the girl said as she saw no one on the living room.

"Maybe their on the other living room, Mi-chan." The kid said.

Misaki smiled, "Oh, right, Youichi."

And they walked towards the second living room on the mansion. And there was Hotaru and Ruka watching a movie with three visitors. The first one was a cute pink haired girl who was seated beside a lad who has a pair of eyeglasses on his face. The third one was a girl that looks like the pink haired girl but the only difference is their eyes and her blue hair.

"Hello guys!" Misaki happily beamed as she put Youichi down.

"Hi Misaki," Ruka greeted back. "And Youichi," he greeted the kid who was running towards them.

"Anna, Nonoko, Yuu! It's nice to see you visiting here. What's up?" Misaki asked as she sat beside the blue haired girl called Nonoko.

"Oh, nothing much." Anna, the pink-haired girl, answered. "We visited Sumire when we passed by here and we decided to have a visit."

"That's nice to here," Misaki grinned. "Where's Natsume?" she asked as she noticed that Natsume wasn't at home.

"Upstairs," Hotaru answered.

"I wanna see Natsume-nii, Ruka-nii." Youichi said as he tugged Ruka's sleeve.

"Natsume's resting now, Youichi. You'll see him by dinner, don't worry." Ruka answered while smiling. Youichi simply nodded and ate the junk foods on the table.

The others were focused on the re-run of Gossip Girl but Hotaru, who wasn't interested on the show, stood up and sat beside Misaki.

"Misaki," Hotaru called her.

Misaki looked at her, "Yes?"

"I have to talk to you about Natsume," she said in a serous tone making Misaki curious what Hotaru is talking about.

"What about my brother?" Misaki asked.

"I'd like to start it with a question," she said. "Have you thought about the thought that Natsume would have thought about the thought of having a girlfriend?"

Misaki looked confused on Hotaru's question. Hotaru noticed Misaki's puzzled face. She sighed and said. "Natsume has a fiancé." She bluntly said.

Misaki, who was eating a pop corn, dropped the food that she was eating. Anna and the others were looking at them with surprise expression on their faces.

Misaki opened her mouth, she tried to say something but no words came out from her mouth. Her eyes were wide as a dish plates while her mouth was hung open.

"Misaki?" Yuu called her. "You okay?"

Misaki closed her eyes and opened it. "WHAT?" she bloodily shouted like her eyeballs will come out from her eyes. "HE'S ENGAGE?"

Anna looked confused on Misaki's reaction. "Who's engage?"

No one answered. Ruka looked at Hotaru with 'what-did-you-just-say' look. Hotaru just shrugged and looked at Misaki who was still shocked. She opened her mouth to answer Misaki's question when a voice interrupted her.

"What are you doing here?" a husky voice said.

* * *

Natsume slowly opened his eyes as he woke up from his slumber. He realized that his arm was wrapped around the brunette's petite waist. Mikan's head was resting on his chest. He smiled inwardly at their position. He felt like heaven.

Wait, did he just said that? He shook his head. God, he just met this woman and she already drives him crazy.

**Grumbled.**

He looked at the watch and it's almost 7. Dinner will be ready any minute from now. He decided to wake Mikan up but she won't budge. Natsume pulled Mikan's hair and said, "Wake up, Polka!"

Mikan shrugged, "5 more minutes,"

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Natsume said while shaking Mikan's body.

Mikan woke up and yawned. She sat up and glared at Natsume, "You're disturbing my dream, you moron." She grumbled.

"Whatever. Let's go down. I wanna eat,"

"Eat alone. I'm not hungry." Mikan said as she went back to sleep.

Natsume rolled his eyes and a thought struck his mind.

"AAAAAH! PUT ME DOWN NASTUME!" Mikan shouted as Natsume carried her in a bridal style.

"Shut up, loudmouth." Natsume glared.

"Put me down! You!" Mikan shouted.

"Bloody hell, shut your mouth!" Natsume retorted as he glared at Mikan. "I'll put you down if you'll shut up and eat dinner with me,"

Mikan nodded, "Okay. Now put me down."

Natsume slowly put Mikan down as Mikan glared at him. "God, polka, you're driving me crazy."

"You're already crazy," she tucked her tongue out and went outside the room. Natsume followed her and they walked towards the silent hallway.

Mikan noticed that there are a lot of room in his mansion and the only one who lives in his house is Ruka, Hotaru and him. "Natsume," she called out. "You sure do have a lot of spare rooms, huh?"

Natsume shook his head. "Naah, I only have 3 guest rooms."

"What?" Mikan said as she raised her eyebrow.

"You already know that Ruka and Hotaru lives here. So the two rooms on the second floor are theirs." Natsume explained. "The other two rooms in that floor, is owned by Youichi and Misaki."

"Did you just say Misaki?" she asked. Natsume nodded.

"Anything wrong about that?" he asked.

Mikan shook her head, "No, no. Please, continue."

"The 4 rooms in the peak part of the second floor, which is behind the 3 guest rooms are owned by my friends. You'll meet them." He continued.

"Friends? They have rooms here?" she asked. _Wow, he sure is rich._

"Yes. Misaki and Hotaru always invites them to stay for a week or a night so Misaki decided to make a room for them." He answered as they walked downstairs.

"How about the third floor?" she asked.

"You ask a lot, eh?" Natsume said as he rolled his eyes. "I owned all those rooms their."

"Really?"

"Really, so don't just go in there. Ask permission." He sternly said.

"Yes sir!" she mockingly said as Natsume rolled his eyes.

Natsume and Mikan slowly walked downstairs and they saw the visitors on the living room. Mikan notice the pink haired girl beside Hotaru. _She looks familiar, _she thought as she tried to look at the girl's face.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked as he put his hands on his pocket.

All heads turned to him and Mikan gasped as she recognized who that girl is. "Misaki?" she asked.

Misaki looked at her, "Mikan?" she smiled, "Mikan!" then she ran to Mikan and hugged her. "Oh, I miss you!"

Mikan hugged her back and chuckled. "I miss you too." Mikan broke the hug, "It's been a month since you visited as at home,"

"Sorry bout that," Misaki sheepishly smiled. "I've been busy these days and so is Tsubasa."

"Yeah, he is. Wait, today's your anniversary right? Why aren't you together?"

Misaki's face turned into a sad one but she shook her head and put her smile back. "Nevermind that idiot! I'm just glad you're here." Misaki paused. "Wait, why are you here? And why are you with Natsume? I thought he's sleeping?"

"Wait," Ruka said as he walked towards the two girls. "You know each other?" They both nodded. "What the? How?"

"You know, Tsubasa right?" Ruka nodded, "Mikan is Tsubasa's half sister!"

"She is!?" Ruka asked, surprised on Misaki what just said.

"No wonder they look like each other." Hotaru stated calmly.

"And what about you, Misaki? Why are you here? You know them?" Mikan asked.

Misaki chuckled, "Oh, honey, I'm Natsume's half brother. Remember when I told you, I have a brother?"

Mikan looked at Natsume with 'why-the-hell-didn't-you-tell-me' look while Natsume just shrugged. Mikan looked back at Misaki with a fake smile on her face. "Oh, that's wonderful." She happily said as she clapped her hands.

While they were talking and talking, four human beings where looking at them, confused and shocked on what just happened. Questions were filling their minds. Hotaru noticed the faces of the four people and so she said. "I know you're confused about this."

"Obviously," Anna said.

"Hyuuga, why not explain this to them?" Hotaru said while smirking.

Natsume stared blankly at them and said. "Everyone," he said as he walked towards Mikan's side. All of them looked at him with curious eyes. "Meet Mikan Sakura," Natsume said as he held Mikan's hand. "My fiancée."

There was a silence. Hotaru and Ruka were not shocked anymore. Mikan just smiled at them. Natsume looked emotionless. Well the 5 you asked? Misaki's jaw dropped. Yuu's glasses almost dropped. Nonoko's mouth hung open. Anna almost fainted. And Youichi was just silent.

Then Youichi headed to Mikan. All eyes were at him. He tugged Mikan's skirt and said, "Mama."

And all jaws dropped, except for the Ice Queen and Black Cat. "E-Excuse me?" Mikan stuttered as she too was shocked on what just the kid called her.

"You're Natsume-nii's fiancé right?" Mikan just nodded. "I consider him as my Papa so now you're my Mama." Youichi innocently said.

Mikan just chuckled as she glared at Natsume. "Right," Mikan said. She looked at Youichi and smiled at him. "Hello, Youichi. I'm Mikan Sakura." She said.

"Kneel down," Youichi demanded.

"What?"

"I said kneel down. Are you deaf?" Youichi said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh," then Mikan knelt down. Youichi touched her face then pinched her cheeks. Mikan winced in pain, "Ouch." Youichi chuckled. "You look cute."

Mikan blushed and smiled, "Thank you."

"I was just kidding, you idiot." He emotionlessly said as he touched Mikan's hair.

_He's really related to Natsume. No wonder they have the same emotionless face and jerk attitude,_ Mikan thought as she looked at Youichi's face. _But he's cute, unlike the Hyuuga._

"I'm Youichi Hyuuga." He said as he hugged Mikan. He broke the hug and looked at her. "Call me Youichi. Not Yu-chan or you're dead." He said with a hint of threat on his voice.

Mikan nodded and said, "S-sure."

Then Youichi did an unexpected thing that even Natsume was surprise. Youichi leaned closer to Mikan and kissed her on the cheeks. Mikan was surprised on what Youichi did. Then Youichi showed a small smile. "Mama," he called once again.

There was a silence. They don't know what reaction they should express. Should they be happy because Youichi accepted Mikan? Should they be happy because Natsume has a fiancée? Or should they be shocked because how in the world did Natsume had a fiancée without them knowing that he's been dating?

"Hold it right there," Misaki said as she crossed her arms. "Mikan here is your fiancé?"

Natsume nodded, "Yes."

"How?" Misaki said who was totally baffled on what's happening right now. "As far as I know, Mikan here doesn't have any boyfriend. And you," Misaki said as she pointed at Natsume. "You didn't tell me about dating someone."

"My love life is none of your business," Natsume plainly said.

Misaki sighed, "True. So, would you like to explain how in the world this happened?"

Before Natsume can answer, the butler arrived. "Sirs, Madams, the dinner is ready." He said.

"Why not explain it during the dinner, eh?" Yuu advised and they all nodded.

"Then let's eat." Anna happily said.

----

They have all started to eat their dinner while Natsume and Mikan told them their little fake story on how they got together and how they got engaged. The others believed what they just told them but Hotaru still can't deem about their story. Yes it is believable but somehow, her instinct tells her not to believe.

"And that's we both decided to let polka live here." Natsume ended his little story.

"Polka?" Ruka confusedly asked.

Mikan glared at Natsume and smiled at Ruka. "Oh, nevermind that stupid nickname, Ruka."

"We should tell everyone about this," Nonoko said.

Anna nodded in agreement. "Yes, for sure the gang will love this!"

"I heard Sumire got a boyfriend," Hotaru said as she sipped her drink.

Anna nodded and grinned. "Yes yes! Wait, why don't we meet up tomorrow so we can meet Sumire's new boyfriend and so they can also meet you Mikan!"

Mikan nodded and happily agreed. "That would be great!"

Misaki grinned. "Oh, I'd love that. But where?"

"Why not at the beach?" Hotaru suggested.

Yuu agreed on Hotaru's suggestion so he nodded and smiled. "Beach would be lovely."

"I love beaches," Youichi said while grinning at them.

"Then beach it is," Ruka said then he stood up. "I'll call Sumire so she can be ready by tomorrow. Excuse me" then he walked away.

Whilst Ruka was on the phone, calling Sumire. Everyone had finished their food. Nonoko noticed the time and it's almost late. They sure have talked a lot huh?

"Guys, it's almost past 9. We better go." Nonoko said.

Yuu looked at the clock, "Nonoko's right. We better go. Thanks for the dinner and nice to meet you Mikan." Yuu said while smiling at Mikan.

Mikan smiled back, "My pleasure to meet you too, Yuu."

Anna stood up and Nonoko followed. "Pleasure to meet you, Mikan." They said unison.

Mikan's smile remained, "My pleasure too, Nonoko and Anna." And then they all said their goodbyes and left the people in the dining room.

Misaki then stood up, "Well, it's nice to know that my brother's fiancée is my boyfriend's sister, eh?" she winked at Mikan who giggled. "Well then, I'm a little tired so I have to sleep. Come along now, Youichi. I'll send you to your room." Misaki said as Youichi stood up.

"Goodnight, Hotaru-nii. Goodnight, Mama. Goodnight, Papa." Then he walked towards Misaki.

"Goodnight," Natsume answered.

"Goodnight, Youichi." Mikan smiled at him.

"Goodnight, kid." Hotaru said.

Youichi and Misaki then walked upstairs and went to their rooms. Hotaru finished her dinner and stood up. "I'll be going now. Goodnight. Nice to meet you, Mikan." She took her leave.

"Goodnight, Hotaru." Mikan said, smiling at her.

They were all gone, leaving Natsume and Mikan in the dining room. Mikan looked at Natsume who was drinking his water. She yawned and stood up, "I'm going upstairs." Mikan said as she walked towards the stairs but before she can take her leave, Natsume called her.

"Polka," he said.

Mikan turned around and faced Natsume, "Yes?"

Natsume stood up and walked towards her. "I'll go with you." Then he marched on the stairs. He noticed that Mikan wasn't following him so he stopped and faced her. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"Huh? Uh, sorry." Mikan said and ran upstairs. Natsume rolled his eyes and they went to their room.

* * *

"_Where are we going?" a brunette asked. _

_It was a cloudy morning and two brunettes were walking on a park. The girl brunette was blind-folded while the boy brunette was holding her hand, guiding her to wherever they were going. _

"_You'll see," the lad plainly answered while a goofy smile was playing on his lips._

"_Are we there yet?" she asked again._

"_Can't you wait?" the lad said with a hint of annoyance of his voice._

"_I can't wait, Akira. We've been walking for God knows how long and I can't even see anything." The girl complained._

"_Whatever," the guy said. "We're here." He finally said making the brunette sighed in relief._

"_Thank the Lord. Now can you get this blindfold out of my face?" she said._

_Akira chuckled and walked towards Mikan's back and removed the blindfold on her face. "Open your eyes, Mikan." The guy said as Mikan opened her eyes._

_She gasped as she saw what Akira wanted to show to her. They were in a park, and a big Sakura tree was there and in front of it was a bench that Sakura petals were showered._

"_Ohmygod," she said as she went closer to the bench. She faced Akira and smiled at him. "Akira. God," she said as she was in the verge of tears._

_Akira walked towards her with a smile on his face. "Did you like it?"_

_Mikan looked at Akira with a glint of happiness in her chocolate eyes. "Oh, I love it!" she exclaimed as she hugged Akira. "Thank you so much." She said._

_Akira hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you," he said._

_Mikan smiled, "I love you too."_

_They sat on the bench and talked about the things in their life. They even reminisced the past when they first met or how Akira confessed his love to her. Their first date and their messed up date on their first anniversary._

_Mikan laughed, "Oh, I can still remember that!" she said while laughing. "It was supposed to be shrimps but then the waiter delivered the prawns and you ate it." She then touched her stomach while laughing. "You're allergy attacked and you were so red that time."_

_Akira laughed with her, "That's so bullshit. It's the worst date, I tell you." Then he sneakily held Mikan's hand._

"_It is," she said while still laughing and not noticing that Akira is holding her hand._

_They were continue laughing when Akira slipped a ring on Mikan's finger. She was totally oblivious about it until she felt something on her finger. "Huh?" she said as she raised her hand and saw a ring on the very important part of a person's finger. "What's this?" she looked at Akira, who was smiling at her._

"_Mikan," he began. "I'm not really the type of guy who would ready a speech just to tell you how much I love you and how much I wanted you to be mine." He said as he stared at Mikan's face who was looking confused on Akira's action. "But believe me when I tell you that I love you and I need you in my life. Without you, my life wouldn't be complete. It sounds cliché but for me, you're my other half. You're the missing rib." Then he chuckled. "Okay, that really is cliché."_

"_Akira," she mumbled. "What are you trying to say?"_

"_What I'm trying to say is that." He looked directly on Mikan's chocolate eyes. "Will you be my wife?"_

_Mikan was silent as she looked at Akira like he was a dream. A dream come true. She looked at the ring and then smiled, "So this is what it is all about, huh?" she chuckled and caressed Akira's face. "And Akira, without you, I can't even dare to think what will happen to me." She smiled and said the three letter words that made the lad's heart in glee. "Yes,"_

_Akira's nervous face changed into a happy one as he hugged Mikan, "Oh, Thank you!" he said as he carried Mikan._

_Mikan laughed and hugged Akira back. "I love you so much, Akira."_

_Akira leaned closer to her. "I love you too, idiot." Then he captured Mikan's lips._

"Akira," a brunette mumbled in her sleep while smiling. "Akira," she said again but her happy face turned into a scared one. "Akira!" she was still sleeping and her face looked scared. "Akira, don't leave me!"

"Akira!" she shouted as she woke up from her dream. She was sweaty and she looked scared and nervous. She touched her face and there was a stain of tears. "It was just a dream," she muttered.

She looked at the watch and it was past midnight. Thunders can be heard and lightning can be clearly shown on the curtains. It was raining cats and dogs.

She sighed and she sat up. She peaked on the person on the other bed and he was sleeping soundly. She sighed again. "Thank God, I didn't wake him up." Then she opened the drawer in the side table. She took a frame and looked at it.

It was a picture of her and a guy brunette. They were laughing and they were sitting on the bench were Sakura petals were showered. A Sakura tree is clearly shown in front of the bench. While they were laughing, the guy was holding her hand and he was inserting a ring on her finger.

It was her dream awhile ago.

She smiled as she remembered that day. It was indeed that most beautiful and the most special day of her life. She caressed the frame and hugged it. She was in the verge of crying but she was stopping her tears.

But then tears are traitors. Her tears were pouring on her sad chocolate eyes.

"Akira," she sobbed. "Why did you have to go?" Then she put the frame on drawer and lay down on her bed. Tears were still streaming on her eyes. She was crying so hard until she fell asleep.

But then she didn't know that when she shouted when she woke up from a dream, she accidentally woke a certain raven-haired lad from his deep sleep. He saw how her reaction was and he heard the words she said.

He got up and walked towards the side table. He silently opened the drawer and took the frame. It was the frame he saw in her room. The picture he was really intrigue about.

"Akira, huh?" he said as he put back the frame on the drawer.

He silently went to Mikan and wiped the tears on her face. Then he went back to bed with one question filling' in his genius brain.

_Who are you Akira?_

_

* * *

_**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**More than Enough**

**

* * *

**

**A/n: I know I haven't updated all my stories for years and I'm so sorry readers. I've been very very very busy, even in holidays or summer! I can't promise I can upload fast but I promise you I will try.. I really am sorry. I hope you'll love reading this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Aren't you finish yet, polka dots?" Natsume's annoyed voice was heard asking this question for the fifth time. "Everyone's waiting for us downstairs."

"I'm almost done!" Mikan shouted from the dressing room.

Today was the day that they're gonna go to the beach with Natsume's friends. Beach. The truth, Mikan hated beach or pools. Why? She has a trauma in seas or pools. Second, she hated wearing sexy and revealing swimsuit. She ain't like other girls who like displaying their bodies because for Mikan a woman's body is a sacred thing. What a virgin.

"Polka, if you don't open this door now, I will surely open this door with my own bare hands and I don't care if you're freaking naked—" Natsume stopped whatever he was saying when the door opened and a sexy and hot Mikan was revealed.

She was wearing a black two piece that was crisscrossed but above those clothes was a shorts and see thru dress that her bikini can be seen. The see-thru dress was secretly given by Misaki last night. Her hair was down which was really unusual for her to see like that.

She was sexy alright and she was too hot that Natsume never expected she would be very hot. The curves were right. Her boobs were big enough and her butt was really formed. And he's being a perv once again.

"Um, let's go?" Mikan said while blushing because of Natsume's stares.

Natsume heard Mikan and was back in Earth again. He cleared his throat and turned his back. "Grab your bags now. I'll be downstairs with everyone." He said as he left the room.

Once Natsume was out, Mikan let out a loud sigh and stared herself on the mirror. She was also shocked on how she looked with these revealing outfits. She rarely wore stuffs like this so she's really uncomfortable.

"I better be going," she said to herself.

She grab her bag on the bed and followed everyone outside.

When Mikan went down, everyone was waiting for her. Ruka and Hotaru were already in the car waiting for them to hopped in. Youichi was busy playing PSP while waiting and Misaki was talking on the phone and Mikan was guessing it was Tsubasa.

She scanned her eyes and Natsume was nowhere to be found.

_Where is that jerk? _She thought while looking for him.

"Mikan!" a jolly voice called her.

She turned around and there was Misaki, who was wearing a big smile on her face, walking towards Mikan. "Wow, you're smokin' hot."

Mikan blushed at the comment. "I'm…uh, thanks?"

Misaki giggled at Mikan's reaction. "I rarely see you wear sexy outfits, huh?"

"Well, if you're Tsubasa's little sister you can really rarely wear stuffs like this." Mikan joked as Misaki laughed.

"Oh speaking, I invited him to come with us."

"Really? Did he agree?"

Misaki nodded and grinned. "Or else he's so dead."

"I hate to interrupt your little conversation girlies, but we need to go." Hotaru's impatient voice said.

"Sure!" Misaki said as she grabbed Mikan's and Hotaru's hand and they all hopped in Ruka's car.

Ruka was the one driving and Hotaru was on the front seat with him. Misaki and Youichi were in the second row. Mikan wanted to sit beside Misaki and not with the jerk Natsume but Misaki said that they will have to picked up Tsubasa and he's sitting beside her.

So as she expected, she was at the back seat with the sexy Natsume Hyuuga.

"So you're brother's coming?" Natsume asked.

Mikan nodded. "Yeah, Misaki invited him."

"Tch." Was only his response.

15 minutes after, they arrived at Mikan's home and picked up Tsubasa.

"Hey babe." Tsubasa gave Misaki a pecked on the lips.

"Hey," was Misaki's reply.

"And hi to everyone."

"Hey," they all response well only Ruka respond and Mikan.

"So how was mom?" Mikan excitedly asked. "I missed her."

"She was doing great." Tsubasa replied.

"And Jin-Jin?"

Tsubasa's happy face turned into an upset one. Mikan knew what that look means. "Is everything, okay?" she worriedly asked.

"We'll talked about that later." He respond as he grabbed the little rope on Youichi's side. "So if you'll excused us we have a little thing to do with my girlfriend." He smirked as he pulled down the rope and a curtain fell down.

"Hey! You have a kid beside you and you're in a car!" Mikan shouted.

"I don't mind." Youichi blankly said.

Hearing what Youichi said, Mikan sighed and rested her back on the seat. She looked at Natsume who was listening to his iTouch and was staring blankly at his window.

"Hey, Natsume."

No response.

"Natsume."

Still no response.

She removed his headset, neared her face to his ear and shouted. "Natsume!"

Natsume who was startled by Mikan's voice, immediately looked at her and well… something happened.

Something unexpected happened.

BANG!

"Ouch!" Mikan winced in pain as she touched her forehead.

"What the hell polka?" Natsume angrily said as he glared at Mikan. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! I kept calling your name and you kept ignoring me." Mikan retorted as she glared back at Natsume.

"Have you ever heard of 'I'm using headphones. Don't talk to me'? You're getting me dumb."

"You're already dumb!"

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Look who's talking."

Mikan was really pissed right now and you don't want to see an angry Mikan Sakura, don't you? She grabbed Natsume's precious iTouch, scrolled down the window open and there goes the innocent iTouch flying freely on the air as it crashed on the streets and was hit by a truck beside their car.

Mikan scrolled down the window close and looked at Natsume with those proud, angry chocolate eyes.

Natsume was shocked on what just happened to his iTouch. Minutes ago he was just holding it and listening to his favorite songs and now it was gone. Gone with wind. He looked at Mikan and rose his one brow, "You're gonna pay for it."

Mikan crossed her arms under her chest. "Hell no."

"Hell yes." Natsume gritted his teeth and smirked. "Or you'll be punished."

"And how the hell will you do that?" She challengingly said.

Natsume was never wrong on picking this woman in front of him as his fiancé. He never met any woman, aside from Hotaru though, who never swoons of his hot body and gorgeous face. Who never goes crazy when he's near her and who stood up against him. She was a challenge for him, a good exciting challenge.

"I hate to interrupt your little love quarrel but we're here." Misaki smilingly said as he earned a glared from Natsume.

"Oh, great!" Mikan happily said as she exited Ruka's car and followed Misaki and Tsubasa.

Natsume went out of the car and went over Ruka and Hotaru.

"Let's go?" Ruka asked.

"Oh, wait. Hyuuga I just saw your iTouch outside the streets." Hotaru mockingly said.

Ruka gasped on what his girlfriend just said. "Your what!"

"Mikan threw it. Had our little fight." Natsume answered.

Hotaru smirked on what he said, "Prepare to be tamed Hyuuga." And she left and followed Mikan and the others.

Ruka laughed on what his girlfriend just said and looked at the pissed at Natsume. "Well, I can't wait to see how Natsume Hyuuga be tamed."

He gave him a finger and glared at Ruka. "I hate it when you get Imai's devilish attitude."

"Oh come on," he said between laughs and they both walked and followed the others.

* * *

As they entered the beach they immediately saw the cottage their friends reserved for them and they walked together towards them. There was Anna and Yuu preparing the foods in the table. Sumire and Nonoko were talking and laughing. And Kitsunume and a blonde guy were having their own conversation.

It sounds weird but the blonde man beside Kitsunume was very familiar for Mikan. It's like she knew him a long time ago. The blonde guy looked at Mikan and smiled at her. He stood up and went to her, still smiling.

"Mikan!" he happily said as he hugged her tight.

"Koko?" Mikan was shocked and the hugged him back. "I'm glad to see you!"

"Ahem," their little reunion was interrupted by a green-haired girl who was glaring at them. "Who the hell is she Koko and why the fuck are you hugging her!"

Koko walked towards Sumire and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Honey, this Mikan my best friend back in high school and Mikan this is my beloved girlfriend, Sumire."

Sumire sighed in relief and went to Mikan. "I'm so glad I met Koko's best friend! I'm sorry for my rude attitude awhile ago. Nice to meet you Mikan!"

Mikan flashed a smile, "Hello Sumire. It's really nothing."

Natsume walked towards Mikan's side. "And Sumire, she's my fiancé."

Sumire and Koko's mouth hung open. "Your fiancé?" Sumire asked and then she beamed in delight. "That's great! At least not the Luna bitch."

Koko grinned. "Good to hear you finally settled down Mikan."

Mikan laughed, "Yeah."

"Sumire, aren't you going to introduce us to your new boyfriend?" Ruka interrupted.

"Oh, right. Koko this is Ruka and his girlfriend Hotaru and this Misaki and Tsubasa her boyfriend and of course Youichi, Misaki and Natsume's nephew." Sumire introduced Koko as Koko smiled at all of them.

"I knew Tsubasa. He's Mikan's half brother." Koko said.

Tsubasa grinned. "Hey buddy!"

"So who wants ice cream?" Anna offered as she carried a gallon of ice cream.

After eating ice cream, they all headed on the sea except for a certain raven-haired guy and a brown-haired girl. They were both sitting under a Sakura tree, having their own peaceful time.

"Um, Natsume." Mikan called him.

"What?"

"You're not going to swim?" she asked.

"No."

"Oh."

"You?" he asked as he looked at her.

Mikan avoided Natsume's eyes as she confessed her secret. "I…I,uh, don't know how to swim."

Natsume smirked. "Figures."

"Hey!" she reacted as she slapped Natsume's arm.

"I was joking. Chill." There was a silence between them again and Natsume was the one who broke it. "You still have to pay for my iTouch."

Mikan laughed, "I'm sorry about that. I just got pissed."

"And you have to throw my innocent iTouch? You could have just thrown the headphones."

"I said I'm sorry." Mikan pouted.

"Whatever… Polka, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" she said as she drank her softdrinks.

Natsume looked at her straight in the eyes and said. "Who's A—"

"Natsume?" a flirty familiar voice interrupted him.

They both looked up and saw a very familiar face, who was looking at him with a bitchy smile on her face. "Natsume, it's you!"

Natsume stood up and Mikan followed. "What the hell are you doing here, Koizumi?" Natsume looked at her with disgust.

"That doesn't matter. I'm glad I saw you! But you're with…" she eyed Mikan from head-to-toe and glared at her. "…her"

Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan's waist. "Yes, I'm with my fiancé. Now get lost."

Luna tried to be cute as she can but still she looked like a low class bitch. "But Natsume…I miss you. Leave her and be mine."

"I told you Koizumi, we are over."

Luna got pissed and glared at Mikan. "Why her? She ain't rich. Not even close. She's not even pretty or hot! Look at me, I'm hot, pretty and rich!"

Natsume who was about to say something got cut off by Mikan. Mikan was silent the whole time but when Luna insulted her, she got pissed. And just like what I told you, you don't want to see an angry Mikan Sakura eh?

She poured to Luna the drink she was drinking as Luna shrieked on horror. "Aww, you poor little whore. Can't you get it? He doesn't like you. Jealousy is a disease, get well soon bitch." Mikan said as she smiled evilly.

"Do you know who I am?" Luna angrily shrieked.

"Yeah. Luna Koizumi, the bitch." Mikan snapped.

"I swear, Sakura. I'm gonna bring you down." Luna snapped back.

Mikan smirked. "I'd like to see you do that."

Luna was about to leave when Mikan called her. "Oh, you're leaving? Well, you wanted to bring me down eh? I'll give you more reasons why you should do that."

Then unexpectedly, Mikan kissed Natsume on the lips. Earning a gasped from Luna. Making Natsume's eyes widen.

Mikan broke the kissed and looked at Luna, "Bye bitch."

Luna immediately ran away, leaving Mikan and Natsume behind. Seconds later, Mikan realized what she had just done. She looked at Natsume, "Ohmygosh, I'm sorry." Then she ran away from him..

* * *

**Review please? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**MORE THAN ENOUGH**

**

* * *

**

"Ohmygosh, I'm sorry."

When she said those three words, she immediately ran away from me. I tried to say something so I can stop her but she was too fast. Everything was too fast. It was a real shock for me what Mikan just did. Did she just kissed me? I shook my head. I should stopped this thinking session and follow her.

I ran to the direction where Mikan went. It was the garden side of the resort. Yesterday, Ruka and I talked about this resort and he told me about this new garden. I walked inside and it was silent. No one was there.

"Polka," I called her. But my voice only echoed.

Is this really a garden? It looks like a lost forest. "Polka!" I called her one more time but again my voice just echoed. Damn, where is that girl? She's really a trouble.

Wait, why am I even following her? It's not like it's my fault why she ran away right? I didn't do anything! In fact she was the one who threw my iTouch and kissed me on the lips. That woman, if I know she mesmerize me. Oh what am I thinking?

My conscience still bugs me and tells me that I should find her. Woah, when did I have a conscience?

I continued to walk and searched for her. It's been 5 minutes, where is that idiot? I was about to lose hope, leave that polka alone in this so called garden and have fun with my friends but then I saw a brunette girl, seating on a bench and she looks like crying?

I quickly walked towards her then I stopped when I was near her. I reached for her shoulder but before my hand can touch it, she stopped me. "Don't touch me," she softly said. She didn't say it on a cold way or a harsh way. It was soft and gentle.

I sighed. This is going to be rough. I sat beside her and stared at her. She wasn't crying like I thought but she look upset. As I was staring at her sad face, I felt something in my chest. It feels like it was being crumpled and it hurts. Damn, what's this?

"Nastume," she called me.

"Yes?" I answered.

She let out a loud sigh and looked at me. "I'm sorry," she said as she let out a small smile.

I stared at her blankly. For the first time in my whole life, I don't know what to do or what to say? Usually, when someone's apologize to me I just simply ignore them. But now, it feels different. I want to answer her but I don't what to say.

She waved my hand in front of my face, "Hey! Did you hear me?"

I looked away and nodded, "Yeah, whatever. It's no big deal." Argh, what kind of answer is that Natsume?

She looked away and stared at the birds in front of us. We were both silent. People know that I love silent, but this time the silence is deafening me. I wanted to talk to her but I just don't know what to do. I sighed as I looked at the birds, waiting for her to talk to me.

As Natsume was just sitting there waiting for a miracle, the brunette's mind was filled with questions. Ever since she met Natsume and Luna on the Hyuuga's Corp. she was really curious on why they broke up. She knew Luna Koizumi, who wouldn't? She's a famous model and actress, everyone adores her. But for Natsume, she could tell she was a pest on his life. But why? Everyone knows that she has an attitude problem and maybe that's the reason why he broke up with her, but she can tell that there's so much more about that.

"Natsume," she called him as her eyes were still glued on the birds.

Natsume, who secretly sighed in relief, looked at Mikan, "Yes?" he answered.

Mikan didn't response immediately. Natsume noticed that she wanted to say something but she's hesitating about it. "What, polka?" he asked once again.

Mikan stared at him and said, "Can I ask you a question? If you don't mind."

"Sure, whatever."

"Why…why did you break up with Luna?" Mikan asked.

Natsume's curious face was changed in to an upset and angry one. Mikan sense the angry aura of Natsume but as she stared in to his crimson eyes, there are pain and sadness in it. Maybe she shouldn't ask this kind of question. Maybe it was too personal for het to know.

"I'm sorry," Mikan immediately apologize. "I was being nosy. Sorry."

Natsume shook his head, "You weren't. I'll tell you but can you keep it as a secret?"

Mikan gave Natsume a sweet smile, assuring him that he could trust her. "It's a secret, I promise."

And so, he began to tell the story. "Luna and I were family friends. I met her at my mom's burial when I was 12. She was the one who comforted me that time when I had nowhere to go. I fell in love with her because she was sweet, kind, nice and loving. Ruka was at Italy that time because of some family business so she became my best friend." Natsume started the story. Mikan was shock that Luna could be sweet and nice and even loving. This statement made her more intrigued about the history of Natsume and Luna.

He continued, "When I turned 13, she confessed her love to me. That time, I have a girl friend so I declined her feelings but that didn't stopped our friendship. We were still close. As we both grew up and had our millions of failed relationship with our people, I accidentally fell in love with her. I confessed to her when we were both 19. I found out that she never stopped loving me. I was happy. We were both happy."

Mikan stared at Natsume as he tells the story. As she listen to his words and looks at his face, it was clearly seen that he felt true love and happiness with Luna. "But like they say, nothing lasts forever. One year ago, she came to me and told me that she was pregnant, with my baby."

Mikan was shocked on what Natsume just said. They had a baby? "You had a baby? What happened then? Did you abort it?"

Natsume shook his head, "Of course not, you dummy. I was in fact happy when she told me that news. She was the one who was unhappy. She told me that her career would go down if someone found out that she's pregnant. I was shocked on her reaction. I was expecting her to be happy because we're gonna be a family. We talked about it and I begged to her not to abort the child. We had a deal that she wouldn't but a week after.." Natsume paused and Mikan noticed that his face was full of pain.

"Ohmygosh, don't tell me…"she trailed off.

"She aborted the child. She didn't contact me for a week and the next thing I knew, our baby was dead." Natsume bitterly said. His sad face turned in to an angry one.

Mikan was speechless. She was shocked on what happened to Luna and Natsume. This explains the hatred that Natsume felt towards Luna. How could she do that? She killed her own baby just for her career? Is she that desperate? Though she ain't have any connection between Luna and the baby, but she can feel anger towards Luna. She just wanted to slapped her in the face and kill her too. What she did was…evil.

"I'm sorry…" Mikan softly said as she held Natsume's hand.

Natsume looked at the worried face of Mikan and that time, he felt something weird. He felt like he was being loved and cared. He held Mikan's hand too, "You don't have to be sorry."

Without thinking, Mikan hugged Natsume. She didn't know why she did that but she knew he needed a hug from a friend, from a person who cared for him. She just met Natsume but she felt like he captured a big part of her life.

Natsume felt comfortable and relieved with Mikan's hug. With no second thought, he hugged her back and tightened their hug. His heart was beating like crazy right now. He knows this kind of feeling because he felt this one once. But he's not sure if this is real, but whatever this feeling may be, one thing's for sure, he won't let Mikan go.

And as they both felt the same weird feeling they never felt for each other, they shared a kiss that was somehow love in it—the love that they haven't discover yet.

* * *

"Mikan,"

A worried voice called Mikan while shaking her sleeping body. "Mikan," she called her once again.

The girl who have been shaking and calling Mikan was Misaki. She was actually sleeping soundly because it was still 6 in the morning but her boyfriend just called her a minute ago. Usually, she would be pissed right now and planning to kill her boyfriend who just disturbed her sleep, but right now she felt worried.

Tsubasa doesn't call in this time of hour. He's a doctor and usually he's at work on this time of hour but then he just called Misaki and told her that Mikan should be at the hospital now. With the tone of Tsubasa's voice, Misaki knew something is wrong.

"Mikan!" Misaki shouted and at last Mikan woke up.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and she was surprise to see Misaki on their room. "Misaki?" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she looked at the bed beside her bed. "  
Where's Natsume?"

"He's having breakfast with Youichi. Right now, you need to wake up and go to the hospital." Misaki worriedly said as she tried to make Mikan stand up.

As Mikan heard the word hospital, her body and spirit became alive. She stood up and look and Misaki. "What? Hospital?"

Misaki nodded, "Tsubasa just called me a minute ago. He told me to wake you up and you're needed to the hospital. I think something's up."

"Oh no," Mikan gasped. She ran immediately at the shower and bathed. 3 minutes had passed and she was done cleaning herself. She immediately dressed up and tied her hair in a bun. She grabbed her bag and ran outside the room, leaving Misaki behind.

As Mikan ran downstairs, Natsume and the others were there, eating their breakfast. "Good Morning, Mikan." Ruka smilingly greeted Mikan.

"Morning," Mikan only replied as she ran towards the door and left the mansion.

Everyone was shock on Mikan's gesture. She was looking worried and nervous and she was running too fast and just left the mansion without asking permission from Natsume.

Hotaru looked at Natsume, "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Natsume said. Ever since the kiss last week, they haven't talk to each other. Mikan was obviously ignoring him and he was being a chicken when it comes to approaching her.

"Did Mikan left?" Misaki asked as she was walking downstairs.

Natsume nodded, "She looked like she's in a hurry and she looks nervous. What's wrong?" Natsume asked.

Misaki respond, "I couldn't tell it. I'm sorry." Then she walked upstairs as she immediately called Tsubasa.

With Misaki's response, Hotaru and Natsume immediately got intrigued on what happened to Mikan. She's hiding something, a problem, they can sense. Hotaru stood up and Natsume followed.

"I'm going to work," Natsume said as he left.

"I'm gonna meet Anna," Hotaru then followed.

Ruka and Youichi who was left in the breakfast looked confused on what the two just did. Natsume usually go to work during 7:30 am and it's just 6:00 and Anna's not in the country right now, she's with Yuu on Hongkong.

"What did they say?" Youichi asked.

Ruka didn't response. He knew Hotaru and Natsume well. He knew they're gonna find out what just happened to Mikan and what Misaki won't tell them.

* * *

**It's lame, I know. **

**Review?**

**Hey people, i'm sorry if i can't reply to your reviews. I'm really busy right now. School's killing me. But I'm really thankful for giving my story a chance. Thanks for the support and reviews. You don't know how much it means to me :') I love you guys. Please, keep on reading and reviewing. I'll try to update soon! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**More Than Enough**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gakuen Alice**

_Chapter 7_

_

* * *

_

"Is he going to be okay?" a bothered voice said as she looked at the doctor with her hopeful blue eyes that her dad would be fine.

The doctor, Subaru Imai, was Tsubasa's teacher during the time when he was still studying as a doctor. As you all now, the Sakuras are not rich even if Tsubasa is a doctor; Yuka is a retired manager in a bank. All their money goes to the hospital. Jinno, Yuka's father and Mikan and Tsubasa's grandfather became comatose for 5 years now. The machine is his only life now and they don't want to turn it off, even if the some doctors advise them to.

Subaru was the one who helped them so they will only pay the hospital 50% of price. He will become the doctor of Jinno instead of Tsubasa and he will be the one who will pay the other 50% of the bill. At first, Tsubasa don't want it but Mikan told him it's their only way.

Subaru sighed, "There's a 50% chance, Yuka. If Jinno's health won't be okay until tomorrow, then we will have no choice but to wait for his death."

Yuka burst in tears, as she covered her hands with her face. "Oh, No. Papa!" she cried. Tsubasa immediately hugged her mother as he comforted her.

Subaru held Tsubasa's shoulders, "I'm sorry. We did our best."

Tsubasa gave Subaru a small, thankful smile. "I know. Thank you."

"I need to go to my office now. Someone's waiting for me. I'll let you know if there's a recovery." He said as he took his leave.

Tsubasa sighed, "Mom." He called her. She looked at Tsubasa with those sad eyes. "Why don't we go home? You haven't sleep."

She shook her head, "No! No! I want to be with you grandfather…"

"But mom, Jin-Jin won't be happy if he'll know that you haven't sleep. It's not good for your body. You're not getting young." He held his mother's hand, "Come, now."

She nodded, "Okay, fine." She looked at Mikan who was standing outside Jin-Jin's door. "Mikan, honey, take care of your grandpa first."

She let out a sad smile, "I will. Take care."

Tsubasa walked towards her sister and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be back to take care of him. Be safe."

"You too," she whispered.

Tsubasa and Yuka slowly left the hospital and went home. Mikan was left alone. She slowly entered the room and sat at the seat beside Jin-Jin's bed. It was silent. The machine's sound is the only sound you can hear from the room.

Until Mikan's cries was heard.

Tears started to fall from her eyes, as she cried her heart out. She heard what Yuka, Tsubasa and Subaru were talking about. She knew they don't want them for her to know such heart breaking news like that because they think she's too fragile. Yes, it's true. Ever since she heard the news, tears were starting to welled up on her eyes. She has been stopping it ever since then and now she let it all out.

She felt weak and useless that she can't do anything to make her grandpa okay. The clock is starting to tick for her Grandpa's death. Any minute from now, he could be dead and she can't do anything about it. She has lost her dad, her love and she can't handle any more if she'll lose her grandpa.

Money's the main thing they need for her grandpa's wellness—something that they don't really have. And that's the foremost reason why she accepted the deal that Natsume gave to him. She wasn't thinking that time what could happen if she'll become Hyuuga's fiancée but whatever consequence will happen, it doesn't matter. For her, money's the only thing that matter.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door. She immediately wiped her tears away and stared at the one who entered at the door. Her eyes widen and she gasped as she did not expect the person who's standing in front of her.

"Hotaru?" she stuttered.

She walked towards Mikan and sat at the vacant seat beside her. "I discovered that your grandpa is the patient that my brother's helping."

Mikan was shocked, "You're Subaru's sister!"

She nodded, "I know it's shocking. We're not really real siblings. He was my father's adopted son from his first marriage."

"I see." She said.

"I heard about your story from Subaru. Don't get mad at him, I was the one who blackmailed him so I can know your story." She said as she looked at Jin-Jin's almost dead body. "It's sad to hear that behind your happy smiles are hidden sad stories."

Mikan smiled, "Well, maybe these smiles and laughter are good masks for my tears and pains."

"You need money, right?" Hotaru asked. Mikan was surprised to hear Hotaru's question. "Is that the reason why you became Natsume's fiancée?"

Mikan furrowed her brows, "If you're thinking that I'm a gold digger…"

Before she can yell at Hotaru, she cut her off. "I'm not thinking that way, idiot. Don't jump to conclusions, idiot. What I mean is, does Natsume pay you to act as his fiancée?"

She looked at Jin-Jin and then answered Hotaru'a question, "Yes. It's my only way to help my family and Jin-Jin. You might think of me as low life prostitute but I'm in need. I need money. We need money."

Hotaru smiled, "And Natsume needs love."

Mikan stared at Hotaru with confuse face. "What?"

Hotaru changed her smile in to a smirk, "Just don't hurt him. He has felt pain ever since he was a kid. He needs to feel love now and I know you can make him feel that one." Hotaru slowly stood up and walked towards the door.

But before she can leave, Mikan ran towards her and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Hotaru."

Hotaru was shocked at first and then she hugged her back. "Your secret is safe with me."

They broke the hug and Hotaru took her leave. Mikan smiled as she felt relieved that she found a real friend inside the Hyuuga's mansion. Then Tsubasa entered the room, seeing Mikan smile like an idiot.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Mikan stopped smiling and looked at Tsubasa, "Oh nothing."

Then music was heard,

_All the things I still remember_

_Summer's never look the same_

_Years gone by and time just seems to fly but the memories remain_

Mikan immediately grabbed her purse and answered the call. "Hello?" she answered while getting out of the room.

"Polka, where the hell are you?" a stern voice asked.

"Um…I'm at the mall. Yeah, yeah! At the mall. I'll be home by 5. Bye!" she said then she slide down her phone. She left the hospital and rushed towards the mall.

But unknown to her, Natsume was just standing beside the wall on Jin-Jin's room. He watched as Mikan lied to him that she was at the mall and he watched her leave the hospital. Natsume walked slowly to Jin-Jin's room. He peeked silently at the room and was shocked to see Tsubasa, sleeping soundly on the chair and an old man who was comatose. He looked like he's half dead.

He closed the door and called Mikan on his phone.

"Natsume?" a voice answered.

"Be home by 4. Wear a formal dress. We'll be attending a party." Then he hung up at the phone. After he called her secretary, "Put Mikan Sakura on the guest list later. I'll introduce my fiancée to everyone later."

* * *

"A party?" Mikan said as if the word party is a deadliest word for her.

Natsume nodded, "Yes. A party."

They were all in the living room, watching Glee's re run and eating foods. It's quarter to 4 and they were being a couch potato while waiting for the clock to reach 5 so they can all dress up for the party.

"What party? Is there a birthday or what?" Mikan asked as she ate the last piece of the pizza.

"That pizza was supposed to be mine," Hotaru glared at Mikan as she instead grabbed the Lays on the table. "Tonight will be the launch of the Red. It's a clothing line of the Hyuuga's Corp. so obviously we need to go there."

"Oh, a fashion show, eh?" Mikan eye's glittered. She always loved fashion, she was even wishing to become a famous designer. "That's great! I didn't know you owned a clothing line, Natsume."

"You didn't?" Misaki looked at them with confused eyes. "You've been dating for a quite long and you don't know that he owns a clothing line?"

Mikan almost choke when she realized what she said. Oh no. Then Natsume, the savior, said. "We've been keeping a low profile together so I didn't tell her about my clothing line. She might get mad if I don't invite her to the parties that I held for the clothing line."

Misaki nodded and then smiled, "You'll be dazzled by the beautiful dresses and gowns later. I tell you, Red's the most beautiful clothing line that Aoi has ever made!"

"Who's Aoi?" Mikan asked as she drank her soda.

Natsume glared at Misaki, Misaki looked at Natsume with confusion. Did she say something wrong? Realizing the tension between Misaki and Natsume, Hotaru cut it off. "It's 4:30. We better dress up so we can go the launching early."

She stood up and held Youichi's hand. "Come, Youichi I'll take you to your room."

"Okay," he said as he stopped sipping his drink and walked with Hotaru."

"Come now, Ruka!" Hotaru called her boyfriend who has no idea about what happened to them because he was too focused on the Glee's re run.

"Okay, love." He said as he turned off the television and went up stairs with Hotaru and Youichi.

The three people were left on the living room. Mikan, who's too oblivious about the tension, stood up and said. "I'll be dressing up now. See you later!" she said as she went upstairs.

While Mikan was walking upstairs, she realized she left her phone downstairs and so she walked back downstairs. She was about to approached the table but she heard Natsume and Misaki's fight and so she hid behind the stairs and listened.

"How come she doesn't know about Aoi?" Misaki asked as she looked at Natsume with her curious eyes.

"She doesn't need to know, Misaki." Natsume answered.

"Doesn't need? She's going to be your wife Natsume. Months, weeks or even days or whatever plans you made, you're going to be married with her. She needs to know your past, present and future!" She yelled at Natsume.

Natsume looked at her with his angry crimson eyes. "Look, woman. Even if you're my sister, you don't have any business with my life. Aoi belongs to my past and my marriage with Mikan doesn't need to dwell with it."

"Are you scared that she might break up with you if she'll know your weakness and secrets?" Misaki said, raising one eyebrow.

And so she got Natsume. He was silent for a moment. "You don't care."

"I care! I don't care how long you have known Mikan but I knew her since she was still a kid Natsume and she's a wonderful woman. How can you marry her if you can't open your heart to her?" she angrily spat as she walked closer to Natsume. "If you can't show to her the real you, might as well cancel your marriage with her." And with that Misaki walked upstairs.

When Mikan saw Misaki was heading towards the stairs, she hid a little and she accidentally hit the glass and it landed on the floor. "Oh no," she whispered.

"Why are you there?" Natsume popped out as he raised one of his brows.

Mikan doesn't know what to say. She was nervous with Natsume's eyes looking straight at her. "Um, I just left my phone." She said as she ran towards the table and grabbed her phone. "I'll be dressing up now." She said as she ran upstairs.

"Mikan," Natsume called her.

She stopped running when she heard her name called by Natsume, for the first time. "What did you just call me?"

"Did you hear what we talked about?" he asked.

Mikan slowly nodded, unsure if she should tell the truth or not, "It's no big deal. It's not like we're getting for real right? It's a deal. You even haven't proposed to me for real. So it's okay, no big." Then she went to their room.

Natsume didn't stop her. He just stood there, thinking about what Misaki said earlier. He then called his assistant on the phone. "Hello, Anna."

"Yes sir?"

"Buy me a 5 karat diamond. Give it to me to the party." And then he hung up the phone and walked upstairs.

* * *

It was 8 in the evening when the party has officially started. Every elite people were on the party. Even the President of the Japan and her wife, attended the launch of Red on their new gowns and dresses. Red was the most famous and successful clothing line that the Hyuuga has ever made. They have three clothing lines, the Crimson Line, next was A.H and last was the Red.

Every rich people in Japan, not only in Japan but even in Hollywood and other countries buy every piece of clothes of Red. When Red has its launching party for their outfits rich and famous make sure that they are invited. All Medias, paparazzi and journalist of every fashion magazines make sure that they get every scoop of what happens in the party.

As everyone eats their dinners, looks at the pictures and portraits of the models with their previous designs, they were all waiting for the Hyuuga family and friends and the rumored new love of Natsume Hyuuga.

Outside the place, were all the Medias and the other journalist, waiting for the arrival of the Very Important People. At last, a limo arrived and it revealed Koko and Sumire with Kitsunume and Nonoko and Yuu and Anna.

All the people immediately took pictures and asked them each a question. A reporter reached her recorder to Sumire as she asked, "Is this young man beside you, is your rumored boyfriend Sumire?"

Sumire flashed them a sweet smile, "Well, you guess it right. This is my boy friend, Koko."

The reporter then asked Koko was flashing his goofy smile at the cameras, "Sumire is famous on changing boyfriends, how do you feel about it?"

Koko smiled, "I'll make sure I'll be the last." Then he kissed her on the lips as they both walked inside.

Next was Yuu and Anna, another media took a picture of them as he asked, "Rumors of your break up is spread all over. What can you say about it?"

Yuu grinned, "How can we separate when our hearts are magnetize by our love for each other?"

"And you Anna, what can you say about it?"

Anna laughed, "That was the best joke, eh?" and they followed Koko and Sumire inside.

It was Kitsunume and Nonoko's turn to be asked but before any question would be asked, Nonoko kissed Kitsunume in the lips and they made out. Seconds after, Nonoko stopped the kissed and looked at the reporters, "We both love each other; I hope that answers your questions." And they both entered the place.

After the three couples, other famous arrived at the place and they were all asked by questions and some photographers took their pictures. And when a famous limo that has a big NH on its front arrived at the party. All people went crazy. Medias, paparazzi, journalist and photographers went wild because the three most important couples in the even had just arrived.

It was Tsubasa and Misaki who stepped down at the limo. They were taken pictures from different kinds of Medias. Tsubasa's not any more shocked about this. He's always invited to parties like this especially when Misaki's required to bring his boyfriend.

Misaki pulled Tsubasa inside because she doesn't want any nonsense questions to be asked by the nosy reporters. After the couple were the Ice Queen and the Prince Charming. They were flooded by different questions. Only one question was answered by the couple. "Don't you have any plans of getting married?"

Hotaru glared at the reporter, "You've been asking that question ever since we became together. Next question, please." She rudely said as she grabbed Ruka's wrist and they both entered the hall.

Finally, the couple that they have been all waiting stepped down from the limo and walked towards the red carpet. If the people were wild when they saw the limo, now they became wilder when they saw Natsume went out of his limo with an unknown beautiful and hot young lady. Photographers started to take different shots of Mikan and Natsume. Medias, reporters, paparazzi started to throw questions about Natsume and Mikan.

But all Natsume said was, "She's Mikan Sakura and she's the girl I love." Then he held Mikan's hand and they both went inside the hall.

"Wow, you sound real." She complimented.

Natsume smirk, "Why? You think it ain't real?"

"Huh?" was all she said.

"Come, now. You'll meet tons of people."

"Oh God," Mikan said, hoping this night would end.

After meeting, greeting and talking to different rich people, Mikan was so tired and hungry. She sat to the table that was reserved to them and ate silently. Natsume was busy entertaining different important people while the others were busy looking at the dresses of the Red.

True, the gowns and dresses were wonderful. She would be very delighted if she'll have each of those dresses but right now, she's very tired that she wanted to just sit and ignore the dresses.

While eating silently, someone tapped her back. It was Natsume. "Hi," she greeted him.

"Come with me," he said as he held her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just come," he ordered and they walked hand in hand towards the place garden.

It was dark and the only light you can see is the light that is coming inside the place. They continued to walk silently, still holding each other's hand until they reached at the beautiful Sakura tree that Mikan really loved. Her eyes were looking at the tree with happiness. It has a bench under it and so she ran towards it and sat on the bench.

"Why do you love Sakura trees?" Natsume asked.

"We have the same name." Mikan sheepishly said.

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He said as he sat beside Mikan.

Silence was all over them. They don't know what to say. Actually, Natsume has something to say, he just doesn't know how.

"Polka," he said.

"Yeah?"

"What you heard about what Misaki and I talked about, are you mad at me?" he asked.

Mikan shook her head, "No, why would I?"

"I was just…" he paused and took a deep breath. "Aoi's my sister."

Mikan was shocked on what Natsume said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to," he said as he stared at Mikan's eyes. "She's my sister. Remember when I told you my mother was already dead? She was dead while giving birth to Aoi. Sadly, she was born with sickness. She's an autistic."

Mikan was silent but surprised on Natsume's story. Who knew behind his arrogant attitude is a little boy who's full of pain? "When she was 13, she climbed at our roof and was playing like a crazy girl. Well, she's a little bit crazy. Misaki saw what happened and called me and my dad. We tried to make her go down but she won't. So, my dad went up to make her go down. Aoi finally agreed but when she went down, my dad unfortunately lost his balance and fell."

Mikan gasped, "Oh my gosh."

"He died." He bitterly said as his voice started to be sad. "Ever since then, we made her attend sessions that could somehow make her normal. 5 years later, she became normal. Thank God. She became a fashion designer and started to make clothing line. She had her own company called Crimson Line but she ain't that normal as we all know, and too much stressed could make her be an autistic again and so we closed her company."

Natsume took a deep breath and continued, "She made the A.H with the help of Misaki and it was quite successful. But she isn't satisfied and happy so I told her to become my business partner and so we made the Red."

"Where is she now? Why is she not here?" Mikan asked.

"She's dead." Natsume said making Mikan gasped. "She was walking alone in the streets to observe what people really love to wear so not only rich people can wear her clothes. And then, she was raped. She wasn't dead yet. Sadly, she became pregnant and that was Youichi now."

"So, Aoi is his mother?"

Natsume nodded, "Yes. But after Youichi was brought to this world, she started to become crazy again. She was traumatized and then she…killed herself."

She was surprise to hear the story behind the success of Red. It was astonishing story about Natsume's past. She didn't know that his life was this sad. Then he noticed that tears were falling down from Natsume's eyes. She hugged her tight, "Sometimes strong men needed to show their weaknesses so they can find their real strength."

Natsume hugged her tight as he cried his heart out. Ever since this entire thing happened, he never cried about it. When his mother died, he didn't cried. When his dad died, he didn't shed a tear. When Aoi died, not even a single tear fell down on his eyes. He was like a stone all these years.

But when Mikan came, he trusted her. He felt like he won't be judge if he'll tell all his weaknesses, his hidden past to her. He felt acceptance towards her.

"I feel alone…" he mumbled. "Ever since they were gone…"

Mikan looked at him in the eyes and showed to him a smile that tells him he ain't alone. "You're not. I'm here."

They had their staring moment. Natsume felt love that time. For the first time, he felt like he's not alone. He felt complete. Then he remembered something.

He wiped his tears and held Mikan's hand, "Come with me."

"Where are we going now?" she asked as she let herself be dragged by Natsume.

They went inside and they climbed up the stage. "Natsume, what are you doing?" she whispered.

Natsume didn't answer her. He let her go and grabbed the microphone. "May I have your attention, please."

Hearing Natsume's voice, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the couple on stage. Realizing that he caught all their attention, he said. "Tonight is not just about the Red's launch but tonight is also a very special night." He walked towards Mikan and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Everyone, this is Mikan Sakura. She's the girl that I have been in love with. She's like a mother, a sister and a friend to me. She's the reason of my smile and insanity. She's the reason why the loneliness in my heart was vanished. And tonight, I want you to know that this girl right here is going to be my wife."

Everyone gasped about Natsume's news. Natsume ignored the whispering people and continued, "I haven't given me a proper proposal and so I'll give her one right now."

"Mikan," he said. Mikan looked at him with her blushing face. He knelt down and get the box inside his pocket. He opened it and it revealed a 5 karat diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Mikan, who was blushing right now, thinks that she could be unconscious any minute right now. She looked at the smiling people who are looking at them like they just saw Troy and Helen getting married together. "Yes,"

Then everyone cheered and clapped their hands. Natsume stood up and put the ring inside Mikan's finger. They shared a long tight hug. But the audiences don't want a hug, they want something more.

"KISS!" Someone said.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" and so the cheering continued.

"They want a kiss, polka." Natsume whispered, while smirking at Mikan.

Mikan remained silent. Her heart is beating so fast right now like it's going to jump out of her chest. She looked at Natsume who is nearing his face to her. She was nervous, alright and she doesn't know what to do. She closed her eyes, waiting for Natsume's lips on hers but then…Natsume's lips landed on her cheeks.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**MORE THAN ENOUGH**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

_Chapter 8_**  
**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the Red's launch and Natsume's proposal to Mikan. Ever since that day, Mikan and Natsume have become closer and more comfortable to each other. Though, they still fight and call each other's silly nickname.

It's Saturday morning and the Hyuuga mansion is silent. Misaki was gone for her work. Hotaru and Sumire had their shopping together. Ruka was at work. Natsume too had left the mansion early for his business meeting. Mikan was left alone in the mansion with Youichi. Youichi was having his own world. He's busy playing God of War in his PS3 and Mikan is getting bored on watching Youichi win over and over again.

"Youichi," Mikan called the kid but he just ignored her and continued playing. Mikan sighed, "Youichi!" still no response. She stood up and walked outside the game room. "I hope Natsume goes home early," she mumbled as she went downstairs.

She went to the kitchen and there was all their maids cooking for lunch. She noticed that they're cooking many foods for lunch. "What's with all these foods?" she asked one of the cooks.

The cook smiled at Mikan and answered, "Natsume-sama told us to prepare all our specialties. I think Narumi-sama's coming."

"Narumi?" she asked. The name's sounds very familiar to her. "Who's he?"

"He's Natsume-sama's uncle, Madam. He stays in America after his son died."

"How sad." She said. "I should ready myself for Narumi's arrival." Then she walked upstairs.

She removed her shorts and sleeveless. She walked to the bathroom and took a bath. After 10 minutes, she grabbed a yellow dress that has a big white flower on the bottom of it. She tied her hair in a bun. "Oh, I look presentable now."

Then a knock was heard. She ran to the door and opened it. "Youichi?"

Youichi said, "I need to prepare for grandpa Narumi's arrival."

"Shall I call your maid?" she asked.

Youichi shook his head and held Mikan's hand, "You're my Mama. You'll prepare for me."

Mikan chuckled, "Okay then."

They walked towards Youichi's room. Once they arrived, a maid was waiting for them there. She was the one who bathe Youichi while Mikan was preparing for Youichi's things. "I'm done." Youichi's tiny voice shouted. "My clothes!"

Mikan grabbed his clothes and handed it to him. She sat on Youichi's bed while waiting for Youichi. It was her first time on Youichi's room. She was told that Youichi doesn't like someone to enter his room without his permission. His room was big for a kid and its color was too dull for a kid. Silver was everywhere in his room—his ceiling, his floor, his bed even his pillows. There are no toys only gadgets and mangas.

She stood up and roamed around the room then she spotted a picture frame on Youichi's study table. It was the only picture on his room. It was him, who's still a baby and a woman is carrying her. She has raven hair and crimson eyes. She look very beautiful and happy. She looks just like Natsume.

"This must be Aoi," she whispered.

"You know my mom?"

Mikan almost jumped when she heard Youichi's voice. She turned around and looked at him. He was standing there with his curious silver eyes looking at her. "Um, yes."

"Have you met her?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No. But I bet she's nice."

Youichi didn't talk back. He approached the table and held the frame. "I've always wish on meeting her but I guess that will never happen."

"Of course it will happen." Mikan said as she knelt down and hugged Youichi.

"No. She's dead. I can only see her when I'm dead and go to heaven. I don't want to die yet, idiot." Then he put back the frame and pushed Mikan slowly. "Stop hugging me."

Mikan chuckled. "You're just like Natsume."

"That's what I heard," he walked towards his door and opened it. "I think they're here. Let's go," then he went out first. Mikan chuckled and followed Youichi downstairs.

When they both arrived downstairs, Hotaru and Ruka was already there talking with each other. Mikan move towards them and sat beside Hotaru, "Hey. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Ruka smiled, "No, no. We're just talking about Narumi's arrival."

Hotaru nodded, "And I hate about the fact that he'll be sleeping here for 3 days."

"Why?" Mikan asked. "Don't you like him?"

Hotaru shrug, "I'll be lying if I'll tell you I like him."

Ruka chuckled. "Don't mind her. She and Narumi are never in good terms. But don't worry, Narumi's a kind person. He's very friendly and a happy-go-lucky person."

"And he's very noisy and nosy." Hotaru added. "But I'm sure you two would be good friends."

Mikan smiled, "Well, that's sounds great! I'm excited to meet him."

"You'd be happy on meeting him." He sipped his tea and continued, "I wonder why he doesn't want to move here back in Japan. His family's here."

"Is he alone in America?" Mikan asked.

Ruka simply nodded. "Somehow Narumi has experienced different kind of sad stories about his family but I idolize him that his wonderful attitude didn't vanish."

"And it became worst," Hotaru again added.

Mikan laughed at Hotaru's statements about Narumi. She started to become curious about Narumi. She wonders why Narumi's name rings a bell on her ears. She has a feeling that she has met this man but she hasn't met any Hyuuga aside from Misaki, Youichi, Hotaru and Natsume. Mikan became more curious about Narumi and became more excited on meeting him.

She was drowned on her thoughts that she didn't notice that Ruka and Hotaru had left her to ready themselves for Narumi's arrival. She stood up and turned the television on when a raven haired boy sat beside him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Watching tv." She replied as she switched to different channels.

"Hn. I see you've heard about Narumi's arrival?" Natsume asked as he focused his eyes on the television.

Mikan nodded, "I'm excited to meet him. Ruka told me lovely things about Narumi."

Natsume snickered, "Only idiot people find Narumi lovely."

"Why'd you hate Narumi so much?" Mikan asked while looking at Natsume.

Natsume didn't look back at her. His eyes were focused on the television as he answered, "You have the same attitude."

Mikan furrowed her brows and crossed her arms under her chest, "So, you hate me too?"

Natsume stared at Mikan and smirk. "No, you're attitude is much better than his."

Mikan smiled and pinched Natsume's cheek. "Awwe, I'm touch. I thought you find mine annoying. Thank you, Nat."

Natsume glared at Mikan and tried to remove Mikan's hands from his cheek. "Stop pinching me, idiot."

Mikan chuckled and continued on pinching Natsume that his cheeks started to turned in to reddish one. "Oh, you look cute when your cheeks are red."

Natsume slapped her hands and it was finally remove from his cheeks. "Gosh, polka. You're crazy. And don't call men cute, it's not good." He grabbed the remote control and switched the channel. "Hbo. Thank God."

Mikan stared at the television and she scrunched her nose as she saw what Natsume was watching. "Underworld 3? Ew! And the scenes, omygosh Natsume! Change that one!" she shouted as she tried to steal the remote from Natsume's hands.

Natsume successfully evaded Mikan's hand and smirked at her. "It's not like you don't want it, polka."

She looked at Natsume with disgust. She looked at the television with pure disgust on her eyes. It was the vampire and lycan, making love with each other. Worst, they're doing it like they're an animal! Mikan shivered as she watched the two make love with each other. "Ew!" she commented.

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Tch, don't act innocent. As if you haven't tried doing stuff like that."

Mikan glared at Natsume. "Yes, Natsume. I haven't done such impure things like that. For short I'm a virgin!" she proudly said. Natsume looked shocked at her. This woman in front of her who owns such wonderful body with delicious looking features is a virgin? Noticing Natsume was out of his mind; she grabbed the remote and switched the channel. It was Hanna Montana. "Gosh, I love Miley Cyrus."

It's now his turn to scrunched his nose, "Seriously? I'd rather watch Glee over and over again that to watch Hannah Montana's lame show."

She stuck her tongue to him, "It's better to watch lame show like this than to watch perv one like Underworld 3!"

"Are you saying that I'm a perv?" Natsume asked with his eyebrow raising.

Mikan nodded, "Yes, you are."

Natsume didn't answer. Instead, he smirked and pushed Mikan underneath him. Now, they're position was Natsume's above Mikan with Mikan's legs inside Natsume's. "I'm a perv, huh Polka?"

Mikan's face is like a red tomato right now. "M-m-m-move it, N-N-Natsume." She stuttered as she tried to push Natsume away with her tiny, weak hands.

"Why would I?" he said, still smirking. He neared his face with Mikan still smirking. He's amazed with Mikan's reaction. Usually, when he does this to a girl they would be the one who'd make out with him, even Luna but he was shock when Mikan told him to move instead of kiss me.

"Someone might see us!" she protested as she gave all her strength to push Natsume away. Her heart is beating fast right now and she can even feel Natsume's breathe on her lips. His slow breathing makes her heart skip faster and as if her tummy has some butterflies flying inside it.

"Who cares? We're engage, remember?" he whispered to her ears. "Now, shall we do what engage people usually do, huh Polka?"

Mikan closed her eyes while pushing Natsume away from her precious body but he was too strong. Her pushes are no use since Natsume's face is now closer than before. She stopped pushing him and closed her eyes. As she waits on what Natsume will do to her, a voice joined their little scene.

"You're engage, not married so don't make love on the living room!" a screechy voice shouted while she looked at the couple with disgust.

Mikan opened her eyes and secretly sighed in relief that someone saved her from the pervert man who's trying to rape her. She stared at Nastume whose attention was on the person who just disturbed his plans. Noticing that Natsume forgot about what he was about to do to her, she gave all her strength and pushed Natsume away.

She was success on doing it and she immediately sat up. She arranged her messy hair and stood up. "Damn you," she whispered to Natsume who just fell on the floor.

Mikan gazed at the person and was shocked that it was Misaki, with her arms crossed and her feet tapping on the floor. She draw neared her with an innocent smile on her face. "Hey, Misaki! I didn't know you're there."

She smirked at Mikan and whispered, "And I didn't know you Nat and you are already on that stage even if you're not married anymore."

Mikan blushed and shook her head, "No, no, no! You're jumping to wrong conclusion, Misaki. It's not like what you think…"

Then an arm was wrapped on Mikan's shoulder, "Shut up. It's not like you and that Tsubasa haven't done such things like that."

It's Misaki's turn now to blush as she glared at Natsume. "Oh, shut up." She looked at Mikan and smirked, "Don't worry. I won't tell Tsubasa. Come along now, Narumi's about to arrive." Misaki then, took her leave and went outside the mansion.

Once, Misaki was out Mikan slapped Natsume's hand away and shot him a death glare, "I hate you so much!" she stomped her feet and followed Misaki outside. Natsume snickered and mumbled, "Maybe choosing her isn't that bad." With a big smirk on his face, he insert his hands on his pockets and walked outside the mansion to meet Narumi.

* * *

As the Hyuuga family waits for their visitor to arrive, their visitor, Narumi was on his limousine, excited to see his relatives after 2 years. He was smiling happily as he looked at the picture on his phone. It was him, his wife, and their son. They were smiling happily. Her wife looks beautiful with his brown locks, warm smile, pinkish skin and her twinkling deep blue eyes while his son looks gorgeous. His son got his white pale skin but his son's hair was like his wife's. He too, owns a brunette hair and his eyes were too very deep blue eyes.

They looked like a happily family. They were all smiling happily as their arms were wrapped with each other. Natsume caressed the picture and kissed it. "I'm home now," he whispered.

"Sir, we're almost at the Hyuuga's." the driver informed.

Narumi smiled at the driver and respond, "That's good then."

Narumi Hyuuga Anjo is a name that would really ring a bell. He's one of the famous actors in Hollywood right now. He have done different action movies with Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom. He have also made comedy movies with Jim Carry and other comedians. He's filthy rich alright; of course he's a Hyuuga. Back where he still stays in Japan, he have lived with Natsume when they don't have any guardian.

But when he got married, he moved in to another house with his family. He was living a happy and fruitful life but the wheel of life needs to turn. 3 years ago, his wife died because of a car accident. His wife, Serena Anjo was on her way to the airport when a 10 wheeler truck crash on her wife's car. It was a horrible accident. Unfortunately, a year after his son died because of a horrible accident too.

But with all these problems that came to his life, his jolly attitude and positive attitude didn't vanish. He moved on and continued with his life but living in Japan makes for him hard to move on and so he left for America. He never went back to Japan after that and it's his first time go home.

He flipped his phone close when he notice that the car wasn't moving anymore. "Are we here already?" he asked.

The driver nodded, "Yes sir." He went down the car and dashed to Narumi's door. He opened it slowly revealing Narumi. His blonde hair looks clean and attractive as the sunlight was focused on him. He slowly stepped down on his limo. He stared at the mansion with his light blue eyes that's full with excitement and happiness.

"The house didn't change at all." He whispered.

"Uncle Narumi!" Misaki happily called as she ran towards him. She gave her a long tight hug and a kissed on the cheek. "It's nice to see you again!"

Narumi chuckled, "You didn't change at all, Misaki."

As everyone heard Misaki shouted Narumi's name, they all stopped the chit chat and looked at where Misaki ran to and saw Narumi hugging Misaki. They all stood up; except for Mikan who excused herself a minute ago because she'll go to the comfort room.

"Narumi, aaah, it's been years since I saw you." Ruka happily said as he gave Narumi and manly hug.

Narumi returned the hug and smiled back, "Well, I'm home now." He stared at the woman beside Ruka and let out a small laugh, "You still don't know how to smile, eh Hotaru?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "I'm so so so very very very happy to see you're back, Uncle Narumi." Hotaru sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes once again.

He just ignored Hotaru because he was used to her attitude and instead greeted Youichi who was smiling at him. "Hello Youichi. You're big now, huh?"

Youichi nodded, "Hi Grandpa Narumi. You're old now, huh?" Everyone laughed at what Youichi said.

And then Narumi stared at the raven haired guy who's beside Youichi, he hugged him. "Hi, Natsume. I see you've change."

Natsume just stared at him blankly, "How did you know?"

Narumi smiled, "You're still stoic but I can sense your happiness. Should I thank you're fiancée for that?"

"You know I have a fiancée?"

He nodded, "It's all over the news, even in America. So where's your fiancée? I'd like to meet her."

Everyone moved so Narumi could see Mikan who's at the back talking with Misaki. Narumi's face had a curious expression when he saw the brunette hair even though her back is facing him. "Are you Natsume's fiancée, dear?"

Mikan stopped talking to Misaki and faced the man that they call Uncle Narumi. She was already smiling when she faced him but her smile turned in to a shock one. As for Narumi's curious expression, it turned in to a surprised one.

Mikan cleared her throat and flashed a sweet smile. She reached her hand and said. "Hello! You must be Narumi? I'm Mikan Sakura. It's my pleasure to meet you."

Narumi smiled and accepted Mikan's hand, "Nice to meet you too, Mikan Sakura. I'm Narumi Anjo. As you have heard I'm your fiancé's uncle." He removed his hand from Mikan's hand and said. "Now, give me a kiss future niece?"

Narumi neared his face to Mikan's cheek but before he kissed her on the cheek, he whispered something that made Mikan gulped. "Nice to see you again, Mikan."

* * *

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**MORE THAN ENOUGH**

_Chapter _**_9_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Nice to see you again, Mikan."

She gulped but then immediately showed a fake smile as she felt Narumi's lips touch on her cheek. Two seconds after, she backed away from him and looked at him straight in the eye. "I'm glad I've met Natsume's wonderful uncle."

Narumi also gave Mikan a deep smirk, "And I'm glad to meet my nephew's loving fiancée. I'd like to hear wonderful stories about the both of you. How you've met. How Natsume proposed. And other interesting stories."

Misaki stepped beside Mikan, "Well, I've told the cooks to prepare your favorites, uncle. So, would you like have early dinner with us?"

Narumi nodded, "That would be great. Let's go then?"

Immediately, everyone went inside the mansion and walked towards the dining room. The table was filled with different, delicious foods and of course, all Narumi's favorite foods. They went to their respective seat as for Narumi he sat on the corner part of the table. The maids immediately readied their food and another chit chat began.

"So, Natsume, tell me how did you met Mikan?" Narumi asked as he gave a quick glare to Mikan.

Of course, Mikan caught the glare that Narumi gave her. She cleared her throat and instead of Natsume, she answered his question. "Do you mind that I would answer your question?" She didn't wait for any answer, "Well, I met Natsume almost two years ago. Oh, I can remember when I met him. I was at a bookstore that time and so was he. We got the same book and sadly, it was the last one. He was stubborn that he won't let me have it and sure as hell, I won't let him have it too. So we fought and he kept telling me that I don't know who I was dealing. He told me he was Natsume Hyuuga, a very powerful person and all other blahs in the world. And well, I still don't know who the hell Natsume Hyuuga is until we met again on a mall, and I saved him from a battalion of women who's trying to eat him alive."

There was a silence for a moment when Mikan ended her story. Natsume was shocked on how did she came up with that story. And Narumi raised his eyebrow while looking at Mikan in disbelief. While Ruka, who's expression on his face was pure curiosity and surprise.

He stared at Mikan, "Did you just say you met him at the library?" Mikan simply nodded, "And you fought over a book?" Again, she nodded. This time, he looked at Natsume with a surprise expression. "When did you start liking books? And how in the world did you know about bookstore?"

Mikan discovered that her story was way too impossible to happen. She was thinking that maybe she was wrong on answering Narumi's question. Natsume sipped his drink and replied, "I was bored that time, Ruka and I saw a bookstore so I went inside. And I like books, manga is a book."

Ruka rolled his eyes and just muttered the word whatever. Mikan let out a small laugh, "Ain't a weird story eh?"

Misaki chuckled, "I agree."

Then Narumi's deep voice followed, "And I second the motion."

Mikan stared at Narumi and when she noticed everyone was busy eating, she gave him a deep death glare and continued eating. Narumi, who just saw what Mikan did, just simply ignored it and continued eating.

Once, dinner was finished everyone went to the living room and continued the story telling. Every now and then, Mikan and Narumi would gave each other a glare or mock each other. And what they don't know, Natsume could feel the tense between them.

After the chit chat, everyone called it a day and went to their respective rooms, well except for a brunette and a blonde man. Mikan was standing at the garden, feeling and breathing the fresh air. Unknown to her, a blonde man was at her back.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." He spoke as he walked beside her.

She almost jumped as she wasn't expecting someone's still awake. She stared at Narumi with anger and said, "So was I."

"Aren't you done on ruining my life?"

Mikan crossed her arms, "Your life? I didn't ruin your life. You did it to yourself. And wait a second; I should be the one asking you that question."

Narumi laughed. "You didn't change at all. You're still the same Mikan that I've met years ago. You're still strong, confident and still a pain in the ass. Actually, I was done ruining yours but then life gave me another chance to do it again."

'You leave me alone, Narumi!"

Narumi furrowed his brows and hissed, "You leave me alone! Leave my family alone! You have ruined my son's life and now you're going to ruin my nephew's life? Aren't you satisfied, huh? Are you really that desperate to be a Hyuuga and be rich that even at this time, you seduce Natsume?"

SLAP!

A loud, strong slap was given to Narumi. His face welled up as he touched it. He stared at Mikan, who like him, was very angry. "How dare you accuse me? I don't need your money or your riches. I didn't destroy anything that belongs to you. Remember, you destroyed your life. You brought pain to your life, Narumi." She paused for awhile and pointed her index finger to his face. "You killed your own son."

Hearing what Mikan just said, Narumi fell in to a deep silence. Her words were like bullets that it hit me straight to his heart. But her words just gave him more reason to ruin Mikan's life again. Mikan knew this conversation would lead to nothing so she turned around and decided to leave but Narumi spoke again.

"Does Natsume know?" he whispered.

Mikan didn't look at him; she shook her head and replied. "He doesn't need to know anything."

"Tell me, what does Natsume know about you?"

She didn't reply immediately. She just remained silent for a moment and took a deep breath. She then opened her mouth and said. "Nothing." With that she took her leave and left Narumi alone.

Narumi just watched Mikan leave him. He just flashed an evil smile and whispered to himself, "This time he will know everything about you."

Mikan right away went upstairs quietly and walked inside their room. Once she opened it, the light was off and she was guessing that Natsume's already asleep. She slowly closed the door and she turned around and went to her bed.

Then a hand grabbed her arm, "Where did you go?"

She had a loud gasped and held her chest. She was surprised on Natsume's action. "Don't scare me like that, Natsume! It's not funny!"

"I'm not making jokes." She could hear the seriousness in his voice. "Tell me, where did you go?"

"I was at the garden having some fresh air. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Answer me honestly; do you have a problem with Narumi?"

She stared at Natsume in disbelief. She wasn't expecting a question like this from Natsume. "Problem? Of course not! How can you think about that?"

"I can see the glares that you give to each other. I can feel the tension within you two. I'm not blind."

She let out a fake chuckle, "You're just hallucinating. That's crazy."

He let go of her arm and murmured. "Let's just hope that I was just hallucinating. And remember, I hate liars."

* * *

It's Narumi's second day in the Hyuuga mansion and for Mikan it's like staying in heaven with Satan himself for the second day. She has been trying to avoid Narumi so she can avoid giving him glares because she doesn't want Natsume to have more reason to get curious about the glares and the tension between her and his uncle.

Speaking of Natsume, ever since last night he wasn't that… good to Mikan since their talk last night. Well, Natsume isn't really that good to her ever since they've met but at least he became more open and they became closer than before. She let out a loud sigh for the third time. Currently, she was in her room. She never went out of her room except when she ate breakfast.

"Oh God, why'd you have to be Natsume's fucking relative Narumi?" she murmured as she grabbed a pillow and screamed on it. "GOD! I WANNA DIE!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" a cold voice said.

Mikan threw the pillow and sat up. She looked at Natsume with a surprise expression. "Why are you here?"

He closed the door silently then walked in front of Mikan's bed. "It's my house. Why should I not be here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's your house. I know that. What I mean is Mr.-I-own-the-house, shouldn't you be at work? It's Friday, usually it's your busy day."

He sat beside Mikan, "I took a three day leave." Then he stuffed something on his pocket, "For this." He said as he let Mikan see what he just stuffed on his pocket.

She grabbed what Natsume just showed her. "Tickets? To Hawaii?"

He nodded, "Yes. Actually, Narumi gave me that one yesterday. He told me that it's his advance wedding gift to us. So, we'll leave later."

"But the November 1's near. Shouldn't we be celebrating the day of the dead instead of having fun in Hawaii?"

"We'll be back by November 31, idiot. We'll only be staying there for three days. So, pack up your things now." He stood up and went to the doorway "We'll leave by 5 in the afternoon."

She looked at the clock and it was 2 in the afternoon then she looked at Natsume who was walking out the door. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to answer a call." Then he closed the door. Mikan sighed and stood up. She went to her closet and grabbed her bags and started to pack all her clothes. As she packed, she's busy thinking what would happen on her vacation with Natsume. Well, she hasn't gone to other places except the places in Japan. And she has ridded an airplane once but it was a private plane.

"I hope this turn out right." She whispered. Then she grabbed a frame that she has been keeping. "And I hope your father won't ruin anything as I'll have my vacation with your dearest cousin." She murmured as he caressed the brown haired boy's picture.

Natsume silently went out of the mansion without any car. He walked alone towards their village's park. Once he saw a limousine, he immediately walked towards their and looked around. Realizing, no one was there he immediately went inside.

"Good Morning, Mr. Hyuuga." An unknown man's voice said once he saw Natsume was on his front. It was a man with a brown hat, black glasses hiding his eyes.

Natsume didn't greeted back, "Tell me what you wanted to tell. I still need a lot of things to do."

"Okay, sir." He grabbed the folder beside him and handed it to Natsume. Natsume opened it and scanned the papers inside it. "It says that she met him years ago because of a guy named Akira Anjo. You should know him? He's your uncle's dead son."

Natsume stopped scanning once he heard a name Akira. "Did you just say Akira?" the man nodded. "He was my uncle's son? Oh shit, right. Narumi has a son." He looked at the man. "I'll keep this folder. Say, do you know anything about the connection of her and this Akira?"

He shook his head. "No, but I could research that for you."

"That would be good." He handed him a folder which he gladly accepted it. "That's 150,000. I'll double it if you could give me a complete information next time." Then he walked out the limo. He opened the folder and stared at the picture of the guy named Akira. "Akira. You were my cousin all these time?" he murmured to himself. _Who are you Mikan Sakura?_

_

* * *

_

It was 3:30 in the afternoon and Mikan and Natsume have already finished packing their stuff and all bags were brought down to the car. Right now, they were saying their goodbyes to the couple. Misaki gave Mikan a long tight hug and a kissed on a cheek. "The kiss was from me while the hug was from your mother and brother. I'll miss you."

Mikan smiled, "Thank you. Take care of Tsubasa. I'll miss you too, Misaki."

Natsume, who was witnessing the sad goodbye, rolled his eyes and said. "Why so dramatic? It's not like we're leaving for good. It's just three days."

Hotaru slapped him in the arm, "You're just jealous because no one will miss you." She walked in front of Mikan and showed a small smile. "I rarely do this and say this but I'll give you a chance witnessing the good side me. Beside, you're like a sister to me." She hugged Mikan, making her gasped but then immediately hugged her back. The hug wasn't that long but it was meaningful. "I'll miss you loud-mouth idiot."

Mikan chuckled, "I'll miss you too, Hotaru!"

Then a pair of small hands slowly grabbed Mikan's hand and called her name. Mikan leaned down and kissed Youichi on the cheek. "You take care, sweet thing."

Youichi smiled, "You too, Mama."

Natsume rolled his eyes once again, "Seriously?"

Ruka smirked, "Awwe, don't worry Natsume. I will miss you."

Natsume glared Ruka and he mockingly said, "For the win, Ruka."

"You should have fun there Natsume and Mikan." Narumi's voice joined them. Mikan looked at him and flashed a fake smile. "We'll surely be enjoying the vacation."

Narumi chuckled, "That would be very great. You should go now; you'll be late for the flight." He walked towards Natsume and gave him a manly hug. "Take care there, nephew." Then he walked to Mikan and flashed a small evil smile that he made sure only he and Mikan can see it, "You too, my dear. Have fun." He whispered the latter part and kissed him on the cheek.

Mikan didn't reply, she just kissed back and continued smiling so she can avoid any suspicions from Natsume. "Goodbye!" then they both walked towards the limousine and went to the airport.

When the couple left, they slowly went inside the mansion and did their own businesses once again but Narumi was left there with his evil smile playing on his lips. Unknown to him, Hotaru saw everything.

"Shouldn't be ashamed of yourself?" Hotaru's cold voice said.

Narumi turned around and stared at her with confusion. "What are you talking about? Why should I be ashamed of what?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Are we going to have a guessing game here, huh Uncle? I heard your talk last night with Mikan and I know that you know, I do have a lot of connections so I can learn everything about a person." She walked closer to Narumi. "Accusing Mikan for something she didn't do? Now, ruining again her peaceful life? Seriously, get a life."

Narumi glared at Hotaru who glared back. "Don't act like you know everything. You don't know anything so might as well shut the fu—"

"I know a lot more than you know." She smirked. "So might as well shut your big fucking mouth. Doesn't mean your life was ruined, you'd ruin someone else's."

She walked away leaving a dumbfounded Narumi. He sighed. "Two enemies now." _But I won't get defeated. I'll give justice to your death._

_

* * *

_

It didn't take long for them to arrive in the airport. It was 4 sharp when they arrived there. It was the only time that they knew that Narumi also lend them his own private airplane so that they would be no hassle when they'll go to Hawaii. They're at the private plane now, waiting for their departure.

"What time do we leave?" Mikan asked as she sat at the seat beside Natsume's.

Natsume widely opened the newspaper that he was holding. "5." He simply answered.

Mikan looked at her watch. "Thank God, it's 10 minutes to 5."

Natsume didn't comment anymore. He continued on reading the newspaper. Then Mikan remembered about Akira and Natsume being relatives. Years ago, she knew that he was a Hyuuga but Mikan has no clued who and how powerful a Hyuuga is. And right now, she learned that being part of a Hyuuga's life ain't that really lucky. Sometime's there would be a point in your life that you'd like to go rewind and change the part where you'll meet a Hyuuga.

She sighed. Does Natsume know anything about Akira? Well, maybe. They're cousins after all. "Natsume," she called his name. He didn't stopped reading but he muttered a low what. "Who's Narumi's son?"

Natsume, then, stopped what he was doing and looked at Mikan. "Akira. Why?"

She didn't notice the stare that Natsume's giving him. She drank the water in the table and said. "Are you and Akira close?"

Natsume shook his head, "No. I only met him once in my life and back there, we were still at the age of 5 or 6, I think."

This time, Mikan got more curious. "Really? Why?"

Just like Mikan, Natsume got more curious how this conversation would go. Maybe this could be a chance that Natsume would know a lot of things about Mikan and Akira. "Well because my parents were a busy person and they both loved going to different place, I can rarely stay here at Japan and socialize with my cousins. Misaki's the only one who knows our cousins but she rarely knows Akira."

"Why? Was Akira not close to Misaki?"

Again, he shook his head. "Since Narumi got a family, he rarely goes to our house. And when time comes that our family would have a reunion, his family rarely goes."

"Oh," was all her replied. This time, it was Natsume's turn to ask Mikan. "Why'd get curious about Akira?"

Mikan made a blank face as she stared at Natsume. "Nah. I just heard about Narumi's sad story. I was supposed to ask about it but maybe I shouldn't ask more."

"You know, polka. I don't know anything about you."

"What do you mean?"

He leaned closer to her and caressed her face. "I don't know anything about your past or stories and secrets."

Mikan smiled and touched his hand. "I think it's better not to dwell on my past, Natsume." Before Natsume could argue, she continued. "My past is not as welcoming as yours. My past is something a person like you wouldn't want to know. So might as well, bury it inside my heart. You belong to my present life, Natsume and not in my past."

Natsume just stared at him like she wasn't Mikan. As she said those words it was with pure sadness. It was like she was telling him that her past is like a nightmare that shouldn't be dream again. With her deep words, he got more curious about Mikan. He knew that this girl ain't just his fiancée. Mikan isn't just another girl that passed to his life. She's more than that. She's hiding something to him. She has a big secret that he has feeling that has connection to him. She hides the memories that she shared with Akira. She's keeping the real Mikan away from him.

And if he won't get any answers from her, might as well get it from himself.

Besides, he's Natsume Hyuuga.

And he knows and would know anything. Everything.

Mikan let out a loud yawn. "I'm sleepy."

Natsume dropped the newspaper and held Mikan's head. He let it rest on his shoulder and before that he kissed her on the lips, softly. "You better sleep. Once you'll wake up, you'll have a vacation to remember."

With Natsume's soft kiss, it felt like a good sleeping pill for her. It was like a drug to her. A drug that could make her fall asleep and dream endlessly about Natsume. But before she fell into a deep sleep, she murmured. "Would you be there once I'll wake up?"

"I'll always be here. Always and forever."

He knew he doesn't know anything about her. He doesn't know anything about the girl that's sleeping on his arms. But he knew one thing—this girl would change his life. This girl would bring meaning to his life once again. And this girl would stand up for him whatever challenges would happen. So, one thing's running through his mind. He might not know if this is love but he knew one thing—he would never let this woman go.

"Never."

* * *

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**MORE THAN ENOUGH**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, i update very very late. But to make it up to you, I posted a not so long but long story, eh? HAHA! I hope you'll love it. By the way, thank you for continuing loving this story of mine. For the reviewers, thanks! :3 I hope you'll love this :D**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 10_**  
**

It was late in the evening when Mikan and Natsume arrived in Hawaii. So, Natsume decided to just pack their things and sleep because tomorrow would be a busy day for them. The butlers and the maids immediately took their things and put them on their respective room. Mikan and Natsume arranged their stuffed before they went to sleep.

Natsume was the one who finished packing. He stood up and lay down on the bed. "Hey polka, aren't you done yet?"

"No," she answered. "Just go to sleep first."

"Okay," he simply answered and went to sleep.

Once, Mikan finished packing all her things she followed Natsume to bed but she didn't sleep like him. The truth is she ain't sleepy at all. Her mind is full of problems to think that she can't think of sleeping—her issues with Narumi and the secret that she's been hiding from Natsume.

She stared at the sleeping Natsume and remembered what he just said to her awhile ago.

"_You know, polka. I don't know anything about you."_

Natsume was right. He doesn't know anything about her. She even doubts that Natsume knows her birthday or her favorite color. She let out a loud sigh. Sometimes she feels guilty keeping all these secrets from Natsume. Natsume just trust her so much. He even feels so open towards her. He shows her who the real Natsume Hyuuga is. While she hides the real Mikan Sakura away from him. Don't get her wrong, she trust Natsume more than you'll ever know. It's just that her past is too…dark and dull for Natsume to know.

Her past isn't that wonderful or something that Natsume could handle especially her stories has a connection towards him. Mikan's life isn't that joyful as how he thinks but when he came to her life, she see things differently now. She can feel true happiness to Natsume. The smiles that she'd been wearing that become a mask to her sadness and pains became real and true. Natsume has become a reason for her smiles and laughs these past few days.

That's the reason why she's too scared that Natsume would know anything about her. But she knew, one day Natsume would look for answers. One day, he would somehow know a deep secret about Mikan. Especially that Narumi's back and they're a family, he would know something about her. But she's ready for anything. She would be ready for Natsume's judgment once that day would come.

She ain't just ready to lose him.

She caressed his face and smiled. "Oh, Natsume." She mumbled. His peaceful sleeping face would never fail to make him smile like a silly kid. This feeling that she feels towards him can't be called love but she could tell this feeling is strong but not stronger than love. Meeting him was something she never imagined to happen. Worse, she became his fiancée. Maybe these things happened for a reason and whatever reason that is; Mikan would thank the gods above for making her meet a person like Natsume.

"I like it when you smile like a silly girl, polka."

Mikan gasped when she heard Natsume talked. She removed her hand from his face and turned around making her back face him. Natsume let out a throaty laugh when he saw Mikan's reaction. He stretched out his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" she stuttered as she started to blush.

"You better sleep now, polka." He kissed her on the cheek and said, "You'd be spending another day of your life with me tomorrow."

"Natsume," she called his name. He looked at her and caressed her cheeks. "Yes?"

She smiled, "Thank you…for everything."

Natsume flashed a small smile and leaned towards her and slowly captured her lips. As they kissed, it felt like their lips were magnetized towards each other. Their kiss was with a feeling that they hadn't discovered yet but they love whatever feeling that is. Natsume broke the kiss and held Mikan closer to him. "You sleep now, polka. Goodnight."

Mikan closed her eyes and smiled. "Goodnight, Natsume."

* * *

It was 7 in the morning but our brunette is still sleeping soundly. Unknown to her, Natsume had already left her in the room and went somewhere. Like a kid, she kept tossing around and rolling in the bed. She's still snoring like a fat man. Then…

BANG!

She fell to the floor. She was woken up once she felt the hard floor on her body. Slowly, she opened her eyes and touched her butt. "Ouch," she winced in pain. "That hurts." She slowly stood up and touched her butt. "Damn it." She mumbled. Mikan noticed that the room was quite and she was alone. Natsume was gone. "Natsume?" She stared at the clock and it was 7 in the morning. Maybe he was downstairs, dining for breakfast.

She decided to walk towards the comfort room and take a shower but once she passed at the door, she saw a note on it. She took the note and read it.

_Polka,_

_You sleep like man, don't you know it? Anyway, I'll be going somewhere. I'll be back any minute from the time you've read my note. So take a shower, eat breakfast and ready yourself. Don't waste time, okay? Good. Be safe._

_Natsume_

"I don't sleep like a man!" she thought loudly while glaring at the note. She crumpled it and threw it at the trash bin. Immediately, she went to the shower and bathes herself. Minutes after, her shower was done and she went to the dressing room and fixed herself. She grabbed a yellow sundress that has a big white flower beside it. It was actually a tube. But inside her dress was her two piece bikini so the strap of her bikini could be seen. She grabbed a white flip flops and a pair of big sunglasses.

"Hm, I look okay." She said while smiling in front of the mirror. "I should take breakfast now." Then she went downstairs, closing their door silently.

Once she was downstairs, she saw a man who she thinks an employee from the resort. "Hey!" she called him.

He turned around and Mikan was surprised that he looks…gorgeous. It was a man with a red hair and a fair skin. His deep blue eyes look happy and approachable. "Good morning, ma'am. You must be Mrs. Mikan Sakura Hyuuga?"

Mikan shook her head and smiled, "Um, no no. I'm not yet a Hyuuga but I'm Mikan Sakura."

The guy smiled, "I'm sorry but that was what Mr. Hyuuga told us that you're Mrs. Mikan Sakura Hyuuga."

"He said that?" the guy again nodded. "Um, I'm sorry but you are?"

The guy extended his arms and flashed a big smile. "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell my name. I'm Andrew Martini. I'm one of the employees here in the resort. Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

Mikan accepted his hand and smiled back. "Nice to meet you too, Andrew." Then she removed her hands away from his. "Don't call me, Ma'am. Just Mikan, okay?"

"But that would sound rude. I mean, you're my boss' fiancé, right?"

She grinned, "Yes, you're right. I am your boss' fiancé so you follow what I will say, okay? Stop calling me Ma'am. I don't like it. Just call me Mikan, okay?"

Andrew laughed, "You're friendlier that I imagined. Sir Natsume's such a lucky man to meet a wonderful woman like you. Um, shall I bring you to the dining room, now? Sir Natsume ordered that you should eat breakfast before you leave the hotel."

Mikan nodded and smiled, "That would be lovely. I'm quite hungry."

"Follow me then, Ma'am…I mean, Mikan." He cheerfully said.

Mikan laughed and then followed Andrew towards the dining room. Once they arrived, Mikan ate her breakfast as Andrew left to do his job. She was happy that she found a friend here in the hotel. She wasn't expecting that people here are really friendly. And their foods are delicious.

As she finished eating, she looked at the watch and it was already 8 past 10. Where's Natsume? She stood up and walked towards where she found Andrew. And she was lucky, Andrew was still there finishing what he was doing awhile ago.

"Hey, Andrew!" Mikan called him.

Andrew stopped whatever he was doing. He looked at Mikan with his smiling blue eyes, "Hello, Ma'am." "Mikan," she corrected. Andrew laughed, "Yes, yes. I'm sorry, Mikan. You're done eating your breakfast?"

Mikan nodded, "Yes. Um, can I ask you a question? Did Natsume tell you what time he would come back?"

"He didn't tell me actually," he said but then he smiled. "Um, I could show you the wonderful—"

But a deep voice interrupted what Andrew was saying, "You don't need to do that. I would be the one who'll do that." Natsume said as he glared at Andrew.

Andrew stepped backwards away from Mikan. "Okay, then, Sir Natsume."

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand. "Let's go, polka." He gave one last glare to Andrew and dragged Mikan away.

As Natsume and Mikan walked outside the hotel, Mikan started to feel pain on Natsume's grasped on her wrist. She held Natsume's hand, "Natsume," she called him. "You can let go of me now?"

Natsume let her wrist go and stared at Mikan with his angry crimson eyes. Mikan was shocked to see Natsume's reaction. "Next time, don't talk to the employees. Especially if they're boys. Understand?"

"Are you mad?" Mikan asked with confusion. "Why can't I talk to them? Is there something wrong?"

"Just don't talk to them…" he whispered.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" He shouted making Mikan jump a little. He looked at the scared Mikan. Realizing the fear in her eyes, Natsume knew he scared her again. He held Mikan's hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you. I just don't want you to get near to them."

Mikan's scared face changed into a surprised one. Then her lips formed a teasing smile, "Don't tell me you're jealous?" she teased Natsume.

"Me? Jealous?" Natsume scoffed. "Can you even hear what you are saying?"

She crossed her arms under her chest and smirked. "I f you're not jealous, then I can talk to them, be near to them whenever I want, huh?"

Natsume glared at her. "Are you really that hardheaded, huh Polka? I told—" His speech was interrupted when Mikan pinched his cheeks. "Hey! Stop that!"

Mikan laughed, "AWW, Natsume. You're cute when you're jealous." She laughed at Natsume's blushing face. "Don't worry. I won't go near to them. Promise." She said while raising her right hand.

"I told you, I'm not jealous." He protested.

"Yes, you are." She teased.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ye-AAAAAAAAAH!" she shouted as Natsume carried her in a bridal style. "Put me down, you jerk!" But instead Natsume carried her towards the pool. "Hey! What are you doing?" He slowly removed Mikan's dress and because it was easy for him because it was just a tube. "Hey you pervert!" she shouted as she tried to stopped Natsume from what he is doing.

Natsume smirked. "I told you, I'm not jealous." Then he jumped towards the pool while carrying Mikan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mikan shouted on the top of her lungs as Natsume jumped towards the pool. Once they were in it, Mikan's nervous face changed in to a surprised one. She turned around to look at the laughing Natsume. She looked amazed as she stared at Natsume's face. His laugh was…good. His laugh was like a melody to her ears.

Natsume noticed the weird stare that Mikan was giving. He stopped laughing and went back to his poker face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mikan smiled, "You should laugh often, Nat. Your laugh sounds good."

Natsume shrugged, "I don't like laughing."

"Why not?"

Natsume started to float then answered Mikan's question. "For me, laughing is for stupid people, so is crying."

"Is that the reason why you always had that poker face in your face?" She asked as she swam closer to Natsume.

He stopped floating and stared at Mikan. He simply nodded. "Yeah, that might be the reason why."

Mikan whacked him on the head making him whine in pain. "WHAT THE HELL POLKA?" he shouted as he touched his head. Mikan whacked him again and shouted. "WHAT THE HELL TOO HYUUGA? Laughing is not for stupid people and crying too! Laughing and crying is for strong people. It is for those who have the guts and confidence to show what they really feel! Cleary, you don't have guts."

He raised one of his eyebrows, "I have the guts, polka. I just don't have the inspiration."

Mikan's angry face softened when she heard his answer. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since my parents died, Aoi killed herself, my baby was gone and Luna changed I never had any inspiration. They were my life a long time ago and when they left me, my life was nothing for me. Maybe that was the reason why I became this cold." He let out a loud sigh was he finished what he was saying.

"Come here," she said as she hugged Natsume. "Don't stop your life because they left you, Nat. You still have Misaki, Youichi, Hotaru, Ruka and your friends." She let him go and stared at his crimson eyes. She caressed his face and smiled. "You still have me. I could be your inspiration. We could be."

Natsume let out a small smile, "And right now, you're my inspiration."

Mikan chuckled then grinned. "You should smile instead of smirking. You look handsome when you smile."

Natsume changed his smile in to a smirk. "Smirking is my trademark, polka. And I'll always be handsome whatever expression I'll show."

"Why you conceited man!" Mikan shouted as she splashed him waters. "Hey! You still owe me for removing my dress and throwing me here in the pool."

Natsume splashed her back. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go back now. When the clock strikes 5, immediately dress up and wear something good. We'll have dinner."

"Dinner? Where?"

Natsume went out of the pool. Mikan immediately followed him. He reached his hand to help her out and said. "Outside. Just don't ask questions, ok? Just follow me." Then he walked back towards the hotel.

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Hey wait up!" she shouted as she ran following Natsume.

When both of them arrived in the hotel, Natsume went to the movie room while Mikan went to the room and searched for something to wear for the dinner. She opened the closet and looked for a dress but it's been 30 minutes and she couldn't find something fit for the event. She sighed. All she brought was casual clothes or beach dresses and swimsuits. She didn't know that they would have a dinner, a fancy dinner or whatever dinner that is.

"Why can't we just have a simple dinner?" she sighed again and sat on a chair. "Gosh, what would I wear?" she took the remote and decided to watch show but once she opened it an advertisement answered her prayers.

A girl with a long blonde hair walked in a walkway and she was wearing a red dress. She looked like a real model. Once the camera was focused on her face, she showed a happy smile and cheerfully said. "Here in Dress in Fess you'll never have problems for your outfits. So what are you waiting for? Come here and have your own beautiful dress like this!" she turned around and winked. "I'll see you then!" Then the commercial ended.

Mikan, who was smiling while watching the commercial, silently thanked God for granting her wish to find a dress for latter's event. She immediately turned the television off and changed her clothes. She wore a casual blue dress and flat sandals. She grabbed her purse and ran downstairs.

"Oh, I need to tell Natsume that'll be going somewhere." She went to the movie room and went to Natsume who was busy watching the movie Taken. "Hey," she called him.

He didn't remove his eyes from the screen when he answered Mikan. "Yeah?"

"Um, I'll be going to a store near this resort, ok? I'll be back before dinner. Bye!" she said as she ran towards the door but before she can go out, he called her.

"Mikan,"

She turned around and looked at Natsume, who wasn't looking at her. "Yes?"

Natsume turned his head and looked at her. "Take care."

Mikan smiled, "I will. See you later," then she went to the store.

It didn't take long for her to go to the shopping place. Thanks to their driver who already knows the place, she arrived safely to the shopping place. It was indeed a place full of stores and jewelry shops. She went out of the car and smiled as she saw store that she was searching. "Yay! I hope that dresses are really good." She prayed silently.

She went inside and was amazed by the place. The store was quit big and it was filled with colorful dresses. They even have jewelries and shoes! Mikan smiled. She was never wrong in picking dress shops. While admiring the place, a red haired lady walked towards her with a big welcoming smile. She could tell it was a saleslady. "Good morning, Ma'am!"

Mikan gave her a smile and greeted her back. "Good morning! Your shop is good and welcoming."

The girl giggled. "The shop's honored that Mr. Hyuuga's fiancée complimented and admired our little shop."

Mikan was shocked when the girl said 'Mr. Hyuuga's fiancée'. "You know who I am?"

The girl smiled, "Of course. You're Mikan Sakura, right? The wife-to-be of Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, the nephew of Mr. Narumi Anjo, the owner of the most prestigious private resort here in Hawaii, The Anjo's Resort."

Mikan laughed, "You really know a lot about Hyuugas eh?" she extended her hand, "I'm Mikan Sakura, as you know. And you are?"

The girl gladly accepted the hand and flashed a very big smile. "I'm Lina Yuri." They shook their hands then let go after. "So, Madam Mikan, what can I do for you?"

"Well, Nat and I will have a little dinner together. So, um? Can you help me search for a perfect look for this evening?" she looked at her wrist watch and sighed. "It's almost 3o'clock and the dinner will start by 5. So can you help?"

Lina clapped her hands together and giggled. "Of course! Anything for you." Immediately, two girls went towards Lina's back. One was an orange haired girl, whose name was Mimi and the green haired girl, whose name was Iya. Mikan could tell that they were Lina's assistants. 'Now girls, we have a mission makeover." Lina smirked as she looked excited on the makeover.

"Mikan," Andrew said from the driver seat. He was the one who drove Mikan from the shopping place up to back to the hotel. Currently, they were in the garden where Natsume told Mikan that they will have dinner in the garden. "We're here."

* * *

Mikan smiled, "Thank you, Andrew." She opened the door and went outside the car. She looked very beautiful with her outfit. She smiled as she remembered the girls who made her make over. Thanks to them, Mikan had a prefect look for tonight. She wore a red tube dress that has a ribbon around on it. Her hair was in curls and there's a Sakura flower pin above. She wore a silver necklace, a silver earrings and a silver bracelet. Her black sandal that has 2 inch heels looks perfect with her feet.

Mikan started to walk towards the garden. She stopped when she was shock seeing Natsume, holding a bouquet of red roses. She looked at the place it was beautiful. The place is full of lights and red roses' petals. Beside were the choir with their violin and guitar. The table was in the center, surrounded with lights and from there you can see the beautiful sea and its waves.

"Natsume," she said while smiling. "This is so wonderful."

Then the violin started to play a very familiar song to Mikan.

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply takes me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further_

_Makes me shiver, but in a good way_

Natsume walked slowly to Mikan with his small handsome smile. Once he reached her, he handed the flowers which she gladly accepted. "Shall we have dinner now?"

Mikan giggled, "I'm quit hungry, too."

They walked towards hand in hand with Mikan's heart beating so fast. This dinner was very surprising for. She didn't expect a kind of dinner like this. They sat on the chair and started to eat the delicious food on the table. They had their talks and stories. Mikan started to open up a little but it's just about unimportant stories about her.

Mikan laughed, "Oh that was really stupid."

Natsume smirked, "It really is. I never knew you know how to spy, huh?"

She let out a proud smile "Of course! I love to watch CSI for your information." Then she sighed, "But sadly, Tsubasa still caught me there."

Natsume chuckled, "It's predictable that you'd be caught."

"Hey!"

_Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_Cause it's frightening _

_Cause she's all that I see_

_And she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_

"I think the song's about to end," Natsume said. "And they're going to play another song," he said as he saw how the choir started to prepare for another song. He looked at Mikan, "Would you like to dance?"

"Huh? Umm…" she blushed in embarrassment as she confess, "I don't really know how to…dance."

Natsume stood up and held Mikan's hand, "Don't worry. I got you. Come on,"

Mikan smiled and followed Natsume. He places his hands on her waist as she snaked her arms on his nape. They both smiled with their positions then the song started.

_The strands in your hair that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

Mikan closed her eyes as she listened to the song, "The song is good."

Natsume stared at her beautiful face as he agreed. "I think so too," He glided gracefully with Mikan on his arms. He loved this feeling. He just wanted to stay with her like this. He might not admit it but he felt heaven with her right now. As he danced with her with this kind of music, it somehow made him happy. Very happy. "And I find this moment good too," he whispered.

Mikan opened her eyes and stared at Natsume. "Natsume," she whispered. She flashed a sweet smile, "It's even better than good."

Natsume can't help but smile as he heard what just Mikan said. He can't hide the feeling of happiness as he heard that Mikan felt happy too as they both dance together tonight. He doesn't understand why he felt this kind of feeling. Actually, he never felt this kind of feeling. Was this love? No, it can't be love.

"Natsume," she called his name.

He stopped his thoughts and gave his attention to her, "What is it?"

"Why did you make all of this?"

"Why? Don't you like it?"

Mikan shook her head, "Of course, I don't like it. It's because, I love it. I love it that I'm very happy for this evening happened."

Natsume's heart sank in to happiness as he learned that Mikan loved this surprise. Actually, he doesn't even know why he made this dinner like this. When he saw Andrew looking at Mikan with glint on his eyes, he immediately think of things to make Mikan happy.

_Don't tell me you're jealous?_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with trappings love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hand from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows that hang from above_

Was he jealous? He slightly shook his head. He's not jealous. That would be very ridiculous. He's Natsume Hyuuga and he has never felt jealousy in his life. Even if Luna had many boy fans back in the old days, he never felt jealous to them. Jealousy was never in his vocabulary.

But every time he remembers the smile that Andrew and Mikan shared back there, he couldn't help but be furious. What he said and did awhile ago was never intended. He was supposed to call Mikan but when he saw their smiles, Mikan sweet smile, he felt anger towards Andrew.

"Was I jealous?" he thought loudly.

Mikan looked at Natsume, "Did you just say something?"

"Huh? Oh no, no. Nothing."

"Okay," she response and they continued dancing while Natsume continued thinking about his feelings. Since he met this girl, he started to feel different kind of feeling that he never felt before. First was the weird happy feeling and now this anger towards boys talking to Mikan? He doesn't give a damn if Mikan talks to other guys; I mean it's not like those guys are better than him right? He's still better. He's still Natsume Hyuuga.

But he knows, without Mikan those guys could be better than him.

Natsume secretly sighed. What's wrong with him? Ever since he was born, he never told himself that other guys could be better than him because for him he's the best. He's the richest. He's the most famous. And now he just told himself that if some other guy would have Mikan, that guy could be better than him? That's weird. This is not him.

And he's not himself just because of this girl in front of him?

_And I'll be your crying shoulder_

Mikan noticed that Natsume's having different kind of expression lately and it's not like his himself. It's like he's thinking of some kind of problem. "Hey, Nat. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that…" he wanted to tell her that he wanted to go back and sleep because he wanted to rest but as he stared at Mikan's charming worried face, "It's just that you're beautiful." Mikan blushed on Natsume had just said. It was the first time Mikan heard Natsume complimented her and it was the first time Natsume told directly a girl what he really felt without arguing with his inner self.

_I'll be love suicide_

He was startled as he realized what he just said but the truth is he find Mikan very gorgeous tonight. He's prettier than before. "Well, thank those ladies I met in the shopping place. They made a very successful make over." Mikan answered as she giggled.

"Hm, that reminds me, how did you get to the shopping place? I mean, it's your first time here right?"

She nodded, "Yup but thanks to Andrew I arrived there safely. He was the one who drove me there up to here in the resort. He's such a kind man."

_I'll be better when I'm older_

Then they stopped dancing. Actually, he stopped dancing, she just followed. She noticed the coldness on Natsume's aura after she answered Natsume's question. He stared at her like she just said the worst answer in the world. She immediately got scared by his cold stares. "Natsume? I..is there s-something wrong?" she stuttered as she stepped backward away from him.

But he stepped closer towards her, "Did you just said you were with HIM whole afternoon?"

Mikan nodded, "Yeah?" she answered unsurely. She closed her mouth as she realized something…

_Next time, don't talk to the employees. Especially if they're boys. Understand?_

"Natsume, he just drove me towards the place then back here. That was it. Please don't get…OUCH!" she whined as Natsume held her shoulders angrily. His touch was too harsh that it hurts too much. "Natsume…let me g-go."

Natsume glared at her like he's sucking her soul out. "What did I told you, huh Mikan? Never talk to them. Never be with them. Never!"

"I'm sorry." She whispered as tears started to flow down in to her brown eyes. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. Natsume let her go when he saw the tears on her face. He realized what he just did to Mikan. "Mikan…" he whispered his name, "I'm sorry."

He tried to step closer to her but she slapped his face. "I hate you!" then she ran back to the hotel.

"Mika, wait!" he called her but she didn't stopped. She continued running away from him. "Fuck!" he cursed. "What have I done?" He closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. He lost his control again. He didn't mean what he did to Mikan. He was eaten by his anger once he heard Andrew's name again. He needed to make up with Mikan so he ran after her to the hotel.

When he arrived to their room, he let out a deep sigh and opened the door. There was she, sitting on the bed while crying so hard. Natsume felt very guilty as he can see the scared and hurt Mikan. He walked closer to her and sat beside her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He saw the scar that he made, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking… I was being a monster… I'm sorry."

Mikan looked at him and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Natsume. I should have listened to you…" she sobbed to his chest. He hugged her and patted her back. "Shh, it wasn't your fault. It was mine." He caressed the bruise and it made Mikan whine in pain. "Ouch,"

He went closer to Mikan and kissed the bruise. It hurts but somehow it felt good to her. It felt like her bruise was healed by his kiss. He kissed her neck, her nose, her forehead then her cheeks. Lastly, he kissed her on the lips. She wanted to stop him but his kiss was too good to be true. So she just gave in.

Natsume kissed her from her lips until above her chest. He started to unzipped Mikan's dress but before he continued he asked her something. "Do you trust me?"

Mikan smiled, "I trust you."

Then she started to feel the air on her stomach. She trusted Natsume. She's not sure about this but she trusts him. She trusts her instincts. She trusts her heart. And they both knew this night would be a night that they'd always remember.

* * *

**Review? :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**MORE THAN ENOUGH**

**A/N: Hey! Another chapter here :) I hope you'll like it! **

_Chapter 11_

_

* * *

_

"Is Mikan asleep?" I heard Natsume's voice asked the stewardess as he entered the plane.

I peeked a little and I can see the stewardess nodded, "Yes sir. Mr. Hyuuga, you'll be leaving right now. Please, settle down now."

Natsume didn't respond and he walked towards our seat. He sat beside me and I hid more on my pillow. I felt his hands on my hair and kissed me on the forehead. I tried not to smile so basically my face was really hidden on the pillow while having the silly smile on my face.

Right now, we're on the plane, leaving Hawaii. Our three day vacation became one, in to my dismay. Natsume received a call early this morning and told him that he is needed in their company, right now. So, we immediately rode inside the private plane and here we are right now. I sighed. Ever since I woke up this morning, I have been trying to avoid Natsume. I feel awkward after what happened last night.

I feel so cheap. I had my first time to the person who I'm not committed. Yes, he's my fiancé but everything was just a deal. I'm so sure he really thinks cheap to me right now. But somehow, I doubt. Actually, when I woke up he left me a breakfast in bed and a bouquet of red roses and a good morning message. It's sweet but still awkward. Too awkward.

"I know you're awake, polka. No need to hide. I can hear your sighs." Natsume said as he removed the pillow on my face. I can see his smirking face and I could tell my face's red as a ripe tomato right now because of embarrassment. I sat up clearing my throat and chuckled. "I just woke up," I made an excuse. Shit, this is embarrassing, really.

He held my hand and intertwined my hand to his and smiled at me. Starting this morning, Natsume's acting so weird to me. He's being nice and sweet. So unusual to him. "Last night was wonderful," he whispered to me.

I blushed as I remembered again what happened. I just nodded and flashed a fake smile, "Yeah," I unsurely agreed. What's wrong with me? I don't feel happy. I don't feel anything actually, except for awkwardness.

"Natsume," I called him. He looked at me, "I…is Narumi still in your house? Is he still having his vacation, right now?"

Natsume nodded. Great. "Yes, he's staying until next week. His son's and wife's tomb is here in Japan, he wanted to visit it on November 1."

"Oh," was my only response. And I really don't want to go back to Japan right now. I leaned my head on Natsume's shoulder. "I'll have my sleep again."

He wrapped his arms around my body and kissed me on the forehead once again. "Okay. Sweet dreams."

It was a long travel when they went back to Japan. It was late in the afternoon once they arrived. It was almost evening when they've arrived in the mansion. Once Mikan stepped out, she was greeted by Misaki. "Oh, I'm glad the advance honeymoon was just one day!" Misaki giggled. She looked at Mikan and smirked, "So, tell me, what happened? Did you do it?"

Mikan almost choked when she heard Misaki's question. She shook her head and laughed, "What are you talking about, Misaki? We just swim on the swimming pools and beaches, had shopping, went to different views. You know the usual vacation."

Misaki's smirking face turned into a straight one. "Nothing good happened?" Mikan shook head. "Nothing," Misaki rolled her eyes. "Boring,"

"Shut up, Misaki. Don't dwell in their private vacation." Hotaru came and hugged Mikan. "Meet me on my room. We need to talk." She whispered then broke the hug. "The house was silent when you both left,"

Mikan laughed, "I'm glad you missed me."

"Mikan! Natsume!" Ruka's happy voice popped in. He hugged Natsume and then Mikan. "So how was your vacation, huh? Anything good happen?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Nosy people." Once all bags were put down the limousine, Natsume said. "I'll be meeting a client today. I'll be home late." He walked towards Mikan and pecked him on the lips, "Be safe." And then he rode in back to the limousine.

Hotaru, Ruka and Misaki's jaw dropped on what they just saw. They were shock on Natsume's action. Noticing the weird reaction of them, Mikan raised her brow. "What the hell?" Ruka shook his head, "Since when did Natsume become showy?" Mikan laughed, "I don't know? Was he not showy?" Misaki shook her head. "Hell no,"

Hotaru smirked. "At least there's an improvement." She held Mikan's hand, "Let's go. Hey, Misaki just knocked on my door if dinner's ready. I'll just have some girl time with Mikan." Then she dragged her inside the mansion.

"What's happening?" Mikan asked. She's having a bad vibes about what Hotaru and she will be talking about.

"I'll explain later," she said as she continued to drag Mikan upstairs. They immediately arrived in Hotaru's room. "Sit," she ordered as she sat on the sofa. Mikan followed and looked at Hotaru. "Can you tell me now, Hotaru?"

She cleared her throat and started, "I heard you talking with Narumi the other night. It was an accident. I got interested on your conversation and so I decided to investigate," Mikan gulped as Hotaru handed her a brown folder. Mikan accepted it and opened. It was a folder full of details about her, Narumi and Akira.

"Hotaru," she mumbled. She stared at her and she was now in the verge of crying. She's feeling nervous and scared right now. "I-I can explain. All of this. It's not the truth,"

Hotaru nodded, "I know." Mikan gasped. Hotaru handed another folder to Mikan and this time the front page of the folder has a word TRUTH written on it. She scanned it and what written inside was the real story about what happened.

"How did you get the true story?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru smirked, "I'm Hotaru Imai, remember?" She approached Mikan and hugged her. "I know you can't do what Narumi's accusing you, Mikan. I know you can't." she broke the hug and stared at Mikan with her worried violet eyes, "But what if Natsume will discover the false story and not the real one?"

Mikan sighed, "I don't know, Hotaru. That's what scares me right now."

"Will you tell him the truth? I know Natsume and I could tell he could sense something between you and Narumi. And I know he wanted to know everything about you," Hotaru said.

"I want to tell him. But I don't know how. I'm just so scared that he might judge him. He might not understand everything." She shook her head and covered her face with her hands as tears were dropping from her eyes. "Especially that Narumi's here. He might believe in him and not to me."

Hotaru hugged her again and patted her back. "Shh," she comforted her. "I am here and I will believe you. Whether Natsume would find out the false story first, I believe that one day the truth will come out."

She hugged Hotaru back, "Thank you for being there for me, Hotaru. I owe you a lot."

Hotaru broke the hug and wiped Mikan's tears. "Stop crying, you look ugly." Mikan pouted but laugh on what Hotaru said. "Just promise me one thing. You will tell Natsume about this, okay? I know right now isn't the right time especially your relationship is getting deeper but he has the right to know everything. Promise me, okay?"

Mikan nodded and smiled. "I promise you. But what do you mean by our relationship getting deeper? It's not getting anywhere,"

Hotaru smirked, "All of this is a deal, right? Deal or not, Natsume will not kiss you in front of everybody if he doesn't love you, Mikan."

She blushed on what Hotaru just said. _Does that mean he loves me?_ She let out a fake laugh, "You've got to be kidding me. I mean, it could be just a show right? Right?"

"Why? Is there a reason for Natsume not to love you?"

Mikan fell in to a silence. Her blushing face turned in to a sad one as her brown eyes looked down at the floor. Natsume shouldn't fall in love with her. She promised to herself that everything would be just a deal. Nothing less and nothing more. But she never expected that these things would happen. What if he is in love with her? _That can't be_ she thought as she started to bite her nails. He can't love her. He just can't. It doesn't mean that she doesn't like Natsume. She really does. But falling in love with each other—maybe it's not right to happen. Not for now.

"Are you okay?" Hotaru asked as she noticed the tense face of Mikan.

She shook her head and smiled, "Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking how ridiculous if Natsume will fall in love with me," She stood up. "I should go now. I need to take a rest. I'll see you at dinner?"

Hotaru nodded. "See you then,"

Mikan slowly went out of Hotaru's room and closed the door silently. Once she was out, she leaned on the door catch her breath. "God, help me. I don't know what to do." She mumbled as she closed her eyes.

Maybe accepting the deal wasn't good as she thought. Mikan always thought that the only problem that she will have in this deal is how to act like a fiancé and how to cope up with the Hyuugas but she was wrong. Accepting the deal in the first place was already a problem to her. If she could just turn back time; she will surely refuse the deal and find another job. Yes, maybe that was the right thing to do. Maybe that was supposed she did when Natsume made the deal.

Now that Natsume might be in love with her, more problems will come.

She sighed. "I should sleep or I'll be insane thinking these things." Then she walked towards her room with her problematic face.

"There should be a better reason why you wanted to meet me in this time of the night," Natsume's said as he stared intensely to the man in front of him. It was the same man he met up days ago and who gave him a folder that tells everything about Mikan.

The man smiled, "For sure, sir." He got the folder beside him and handed it to Natsume. Natsume was about to open it but he stopped him. "Please, sir, not here. I want you to read that when you are alone. The files there can answer the questions you've been trying to figure out."

Natsume looked at the folder and got curious about it. "What do you mean? Does this folder tell everything I want to know?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. But that folder contains nonetheless, many hidden details about your cousin, your uncle and your fiancé." He smirked. "Quite a story actually,"

He glared at him. "Shut up," he reached the envelop beside him and handed to the man which he accepted it with a big grin on his face. "500,000 that is. I'm going to call you if I need more details."

The man nodded and grinned. "My pleasure helping you, sir Hyuuga." Then he stepped down the limousine.

Natsume looked at the folder. He wanted to open it and read every detail but somehow he was afraid—afraid to know everything. He wanted to know the truth and now that here it is in front of him, he's being a chicken. Maybe knowing about Mikan's past was a wrong idea. Maybe he should just let it be and be with the Mikan now. But somehow his instinct tells him the other way around. His inner self tells him that he has the right and he should know what happened in the past.

He sighed as he put the folder beside him. Is he ready to know everything? Will these facts ruin what he has with Mikan? He doesn't want these things to ruin them especially now. Now that he loves her. Yes, he does. He doesn't know when or how it started but he knows he loves her.

Truly, madly, deeply and passionately.

Somehow this girl softened his cold heart. After what happened to him and Luna, he has sworn to himself that he will never believe in love and he will never fall in love again. But then Mikan had this kind of power that melted his heart. When he first felt this, he tried to fight it. He always thought that he might be misunderstanding his feelings and he might be jumping to a wrong conclusion. But no, he loves her. He loves her too much now. And now that they have made love, it made him fell deeper in love with her.

And it scares him.

That this might be all just a once upon a time and will not end with happily ever after.

He looked at the folder once again and decided to ignore it for awhile but when he was about to look away, he saw a something that caught his eye. He grabbed the picture that was slipped inside and stared at it. His eyes widen when it was the same picture on Mikan's frame. It was the picture where Akira and Mikan were under the Sakura tree. He immediately opened the folder and stared at the pictures.

There were more pictures of him and Mikan. More and More. Then his eyes widen when she saw a picture of Mikan in a wedding dress and Akira's reflection can be seen in the mirror beside Mikan. _They got married? _He thought. The next picture was Narumi, Mikan and Akira. Just by looking at the picture, Natsume could feel the distance between Mikan and Narumi.

"Were they mortal enemies even before?" he mumbled as he continued on scanning the picture. The last picture made Natsume's eyes widen than before. His curious faced was turned in to a shock one. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

It was a picture of Akira, lying on the Church's altar, blood all over him. Mikan was kneeling beside Akira's body, crying and hugging him. They were all wearing wedding attires. He put down the pictures and read the papers inside. Word by word, he didn't skip any of it until his eyes read something he could never believe.

"Let's go back home," he said as he closed the folder. _Mikan Sakura, who are you?_

_

* * *

_

Dinner was finished and everyone had gotten to their room. Mikan was left downstairs, watching television and waiting for Natsume to arrive. It's already late and Natsume hadn't come back home yet. Mikan couldn't help but be worried. She knew that Natsume hadn't taken any rest yet. Ruka told her that Natsume might still be in the office right now and he might be staying there for the night because of loads of work. But if he will stay in there, he could have at least informed her right?

She looked at the wall clock and it says 11: 30 pm. It's really late. She has called Natsume twice but he isn't answering any call. _Should I call him again? _ She shook her head. _I might disturb him_. She yawned. She's really sleepy and tired right now but she wanted to wait Natsume. But then maybe Ruka was right, so she decided to turn the television off and just go to bed.

She was getting upstairs when unexpectedly, "Why are you still awake, polka?" Mikan almost jumped when she heard his voice. She turned around and ran towards him. "Why are you home late? I was worried."

Natsume looked at her and thinking what he just discovered awhile ago. He wanted to ask her everything but his mouth wouldn't jus open. He just patted Mikan's head and walked past her. She pouted on his actions, "Why do you always ignore me, huh? God, you're unbelievable."

"I'm tired, polka." He said as he went upstairs.

"Fine," she grumbled. She stomp her feet off as she walked upstairs. While grumbling and cursing how insensitive Natsume is, she didn't notice that he stopped in front of her and she bumped him and all his things have fallen. Mikan gasped, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." She knelt down and picked up the folders and the papers. "I really didn't see you. I'm so—" then she caught something.

It was a picture that she never imagined Natsume would have it. A picture that keeps hunting her ever since it happened. She took and it looked at it with her surprise brown eyes. "This…" she mumbled and looked at Natsume, "Why…why do you have…this?"

Natsume stole the picture from her hand, "You don't have to know."

"I don't have to know? That's me and that's—"

"Akira, right?" He said out loud. "Narumi's son. My cousin. Your almost husband. Akira Anjo. Is this the past that you have been hiding for me all these times, Mikan? Is he? Is this?"

"Natsume," she whispered his name. She stared in to his eyes and she could see anger. His face was so furious and this was the first time he saw Natsume this angry like this. "I can explain,"

"Explain? I've give you a lot of chance to explain me yourself, Mikan!" He shouted as he crumpled the picture. "I trusted you! I've shown you my weaknesses and strengths. Every secret, every pain, everything. Why can't you trust me?"

"I trust you, Natsume!" she said. "But it's not easy to tell you everything. I'm just scared that you might judge me."

"Judge you?" He scoffed. "How can I judge you when I don't even know anything? You know what, right now, as I look at you, it's like I don't even know you."

Mikan gasped on what she just said and tears poured down in to her eyes. "You really think that, Natsume? Why is my past such a big deal for you? Huh? Why can't you just accept me now! Of what I am now! Of what I am today! Of what I have become in the present!"

"I accept you, Mikan. Everything about you, I accept." He walked closer to her and held her arm tight, making her whines in pain. "But why didn't you tell me that you almost married my cousin? And that you killed him?"

Mikan gasped on what Natsume said. And her greatest fear happened—what Natsume found out was the other side of the story. "I didn't kill him! I did not! You've got it all wrong." Natsume's gripped became tighter, "Natsume," she whines, "It hurts. Let me…go," she tried to get Natsume's hand off her arm but his grip was too tight and strong.

"Why did you kill him?" Natsume asked. "WHY!"

Mikan remained silence as she looked at Natsume. She doesn't know what to say, or how to defend herself. She just wanted to get away and leave the house and ran away from everything. And then the worst thing happened. "Tell him, Mikan. Tell Natsume why you killed my son." Mikan and Natsume turned their heads and there was Narumi above the stairs, looking at them with his evil face and smile. "Why can't you tell Natsume everything?"

She pushed Natsume away and glared at Narumi. "I did not kill your son Narumi! I loved Akira so much. You're the one who killed your own son! It's you!"

Natsume became confuse. Why will Mikan accuse to Narumi to do such horrible thing like killing his own son. He looked at Mikan, "What are you saying?"

"He killed Akira because if Akira and I will get married all Akira's riches will go to me and Narumi doesn't want that! He wanted to have all the riches to be all his and Akira didn't allow it. So on the day of our marriage, he tried to kill me but Akira saved me!," she pointed her index finger to him. "You killed your son, Narumi!"

Narumi let out an innocent expression, "Natsume, will you believe this stranger in front of you or me, your uncle who loved you and cared for you? Can you believe that I killed my own son?"

Natsume's was very confused right now. He doesn't know who to believe. If Mikan is lying or Narumi is. Why would Narumi kill his own son for such selfish reason? No, in the first place, can Narumi kill his own son? And does Mikan tell the truth? Will this innocent, sweet, friendly girl in front of him do such bloody thing like that?

"Liar!" Mikan shouted.

With all the shouting and loud voices, the people inside the mansion woke up. Hearing Mikan's shouts and Natsume's angry voice, Misaki and Hotaru immediately ran towards the stairs while Ruka was carrying Youichi.

"What is this fuss all about?" Misaki asked.

Narumi smirked, "It was just discovered that Mikan Sakura killed my son, Akira."

Misaki gasped and Ruka did too. They can't believe what they just heard. Hotaru was already expecting this kind of scene but she wasn't expecting it to happen tonight. Mikan feel defeated. She just wanted to die right now. And maybe running away would be a start and so she ran away and left the mansion.

"Mikan!" Hotaru shouted. "Mikan!"

"Stop it, Hotaru. No use." Natsume whispered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hotaru asked. "Stop her!"

Natsume didn't respond. He just walk upstairs, walk past his family, and slowly entered his room. He sat on his sofa and grabbed a bottle of beer and drank it. What just happened, what he just discovered, was just too much. He doesn't know if all of these are real or just a dream. He drank another bottle and closed his eyes, wishing everything was nothing but a long dream.

As he was about to drift in to a long deep sleep, his door opened. He opened his eyes and looked at the person who just entered. "What are you doing here?"

Hotaru sat on the seat in front of Natsume. "Do you believe that Mikan killed Akira?"

He drank the beer again and said, "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Hotaru handed a folder on Natsume. "I have discovered the truth before you did, Natsume. And I tell you, if you love her fight for her and believe to her. You'll never find such wonderful woman like Mikan." She whispered and stood up. "Do what you think is right and believe what you think is the truth." And then she went out of his room.

Natsume stared at the folder like it was a deadly thing. Another folder is in his hand, and he doesn't know what is inside but he has bad feeling about it. He put down the bottle and opened the papers. Pictures were still there. Facts and stories are also inside the folder. He started to read everything that was written inside.

And this time he couldn't believe how stupid he was.

_Narumi killed Akira._

_

* * *

_**Review? :3**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**MORE THAN ENOUGH**

**A/N: So, I updated faster because next week and the next coming more days would be a very very busy day for me. Why? Because it's SMEBREAK BABYYYYYY! \M/ It's a party week, rest week, and having fun week for me. So, no space for pressures and works. But hey, I promise you after these fairytale week of mine, I'm gonna update Mistake and then More than Enough. Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gakuen Alice**

_Chapter 12_

_

* * *

_

"Mom, I'll be the one who's going to close the gate, okay?" Tsubasa shouted. "The rain's pouring heavy."

"Okay, honey. Don't forget to grab some umbrellas." Yuka shouted back while she was busy washing the dishes. Usually, Mikan do the house chores but since she's staying in the Hyuuga, Yuka and Tsubasa started to have their own chores.

"Okay," he answered back. He grabbed some umbrellas in the racket and went outside of the house. The rain was pouring really heavy and there was lightning and thunder. "Wow, the sky sure is crying, huh?" he mumbled as he opened the umbrella and walked towards the gate. He stuffed the keys inside his pocket and locked the gate. "There you go," then he turned around and went back to the house. But before he could take another step, some called his name.

" Tsubasa," a crying voice called him. He stopped on his tracks and turned around. "Tsubasa," the crying voice cried his name once again.

The voice was very familiar to him. "Mikan? Is that you?" He stepped closer, eyed the girl. She was looking wasted and depressed. Realizing it was really his sister, "Holy shit! You're soaking wet." He immediately opened the keys and hugged Mikan. "What happened to you?"

Mikan didn't respond. She just hugged his brother and cried on his chest. She was soaking wet and her feet hurts. From the mansion, she just walked towards her house. She cried and cried like there's no end.

Tsubasa hugged Mikan tight," Shh now Mikan." He comforted her. "Come inside and take a bath. You're soaking wet." Mikan just nodded and Tsubasa held her in to his arms as they walked back together inside the house.

"Mom! Mom!" Tsubasa shouted. "Come here, now, please. Mikan's here." Yuka immediately ran towards the living room and gasped when she saw her daughter. She hugged Mikan and kissed her on the cheek.

"Darling, what happened to you? Why are you wet and crying?" she worriedly asked as she wiped the tears away.

But as her mother wiped all tears, still it continued pouring down as how the rain pours down from the sky. "Mom," she cried and hugged her mother. Yuka hugged her back and comforted her. "I don't know what to do,"

Yuka broke the hug and looked at Mikan. "First, take a bath or you'll get sick. And then tell us what happened to you, okay?" Mikan nodded. "I'll take you to your room," she looked at Tsubasa. "Prepare some hot soup, please son." Then she held Mikan in to her arms and led her to her room.

Once they've gotten upstairs, Mikan went straight to the comfort room and lay down on the bath tub. "I'll prepare your clothes here, Mikan." Yuka's voice shouted from outside. Mikan didn't respond. She closed her eyes as she tears once again poured down on her brown eyes.

Right now, what she wanted was just to die. Her life's a hell now and she doesn't want to live another day feeling like crap. Her heart just torn in to pieces and her tears won't stop pouring like the rain outside. As how Natsume asked her why she killed Akira, it felt like her heart was being stabbed again and again. It hurts. It hurts that Natsume hates her now. It hurts that Natsume thinks of her as a killer. She can feel Natsume's anger and hatred that time and it just hurts.

It hurts like hell. As he ran away from him, it felt like she ran away with her heart left with Natsume. She felt lifeless and useless. Maybe, it doesn't hurt because Natsume accused her but maybe he didn't believe in her. He didn't trust her enough to let her explain or to wait for her to tell him everything. She will tell him her hidden stories, what Mikan needs was just time –time to gain some confidence and guts. But he never gave her enough time.

And that hurts. Because even if she won't admit it, she loves Natsume now. Her heart has already fallen for him. This is the least thing that she would wanted to happen because she knew falling in love with Natsume will just result pain and heartbreak. But she was stupid because she let herself fall in love with him. And here she is, lying on the bath tub, closing her eyes, and feeling every pain in her heart, feeling every piece of her heart falling in to pieces.

"Natsume," she whispered his name.

And then a knock came. She opened her eyes and went back to reality. She stood up and wore her bath robe. When she opened the door there was Yuka, smiling at her. "You done, now? Tsubasa prepared soup for you."

She looked at the soup on the table and had a faint smile on her face. "I'll just dress up, mom. Can you tell Tsubasa, I need him right now."

Yuka gave her fragile daughter a quick hug and nodded. "I'll call him. Go, ready yourself now."

"Thank you," and then she went inside the comfort room again and dressed herself up. After, she immediately went out and there was Tsubasa, looking worried, sitting on the chair beside Mikan's bed. "Tsubasa," her croaky voice called him.

He stood up and walked towards her. "Are you okay now, Mikan?" He caressed her cheeks. "What happened to you?"

"Can we sit first?" and then Mikan sat on her bed while Tsubasa went back in to the chair once again. She simply stared in to the floor and did not talk. She wanted to tell Tsubasa everything so she can release this pain inside her but somehow her mouth won't open.

"Mikan," he called her. "So?"

She looked at her brother. Tsubasa's eyes were filled with sadness and worried expression right now. She knew if she wouldn't tell him tonight, he will dashed out from this room and go to Natsume and kicked his ass. Yes, she would love to see that but no she doesn't want that to happen. Tsubasa was surprise when Mikan laughed. She laughed out loud. So loud until tears slowly dripped down her eyes.

"You know, Tsubasa." She said as she had a smile on her eyes while tears continued pouring from her eyes. "My relationship with Natsume was all just a deal." Tsubasa gasped on what Mikan confessed. "A deal so I can have money to help you and grandpa and a deal to make his ex girl friend stay away from him. It wasn't real. Everything was just an act." She said still trying to have the smile on her face. She wiped the tears and continued. "But as days passed by, everything was not an act anymore. We felt love. He loves me. He made me feel like I was important, like everything was for real, like no deal happened."

"Mikan," he said. He looked at her sister right now and she looked hysterical and heartbroken. He was about to say something but she cut her off.

"And I loved him too, Tsubasa. When Akira died, you were there when I swore that I would never love anybody else but only Akira. But fuck the world; I fell in love with Natsume. I fell in love too with this cold hearted, insensitive, annoying, rude and handsome man. This fucking Natsume Hyuuga who is the fucking nephew of this Narumi Anjo and guessed what brother, Natsume is Akira's cousin." She shouted and emphasized when she said the word fucking and the name Akira, Natsume and Narumi.

This another discovery made Tsubasa shocked. He knew Narumi. He met him once when Akira and he went to their house to meet their family. He was a jolly man but you could see from his innocent looks that deep down inside he was a demon. He is evil. And his victim was always Mikan.

Tsubasa knew that Narumi was the only antagonist on Akira and Mikan's love story. He doesn't know he works to sabotage their love story but Tsubasa could tell he was successful. Mikan continued her talk, "I was expecting to be happy now, Tsubasa. I was thinking finally I found my prince charming and I was assured that nothing will go between us but hey, nothing could go worse when I found out the past that I've been trying to hide has a connection to him."

"Does he know that you have a past connection with Narumi and Akira?" he asked.

"Yes, Tsubasa. He knows. And you know what; he found out that Akira died on the day of our marriage. And you what he's thinking right now? That I killed his cousin! That I was the one who murdered Akira!" she covered her face with her hands and cried, "He hates me now, Tsubasa. And it hurts. So much."

Tsubasa rushed beside Mikan and hugged his sister tight. "Mikan," he patted her back. "Stop crying now. He doesn't deserve any of your tears."

"I know," she mumbled. "But my heart just aches that these tears can be hidden anymore." She broke the hug and stared at her brother. "I never felt this kind of love, Tsubasa. What I feel for Natsume now is stronger than what I felt for Akira. You know why?"

"Tell me why Mikan."

"Because in just one second he could destroy me and in just one smile, he can complete me." And with that Mikan cried all her heart out. She wanted to stop crying but crying is the only way that she knew that could make her feel better.

Tsubasa held Mikan in to his arms. He wanted to save his sister from this pain but he knew he can't do anything but to comfort her and stay her side. The last time she saw her sister this hysterical and broken was on the day that Akira died but right now, her tears were times 10 from her tears that day. Her sign of brokenness was very clear than that day. And what scares him that Mikan might have love Natsume too much that she might not get over him.

"I'll be here, little sister. I won't leave you." He whispered as he stayed beside Mikan until she fell in to a deep slumber.

* * *

Rain poured really hard and loud and from Natsume's room you could hear it clearly. You could hear every drop from the sky. Right now, he's lying on his bed thinking about life. How he find it meaningless now. Sometimes, he feels like he was curse. Why? Because every time he would always have the one he loves close to him, there would always be a reason for him to lose them.

He has experience lost all of his life. He has experience losing his family, his best friend and his baby but the lost that he is feeling right, it's much more painful than anything else. Because Mikan has become his sunshine in his dull and filled with darkness life. She became the reason for his smiles, his laughter and his happiness. She just brought color to his life.

Now she's gone, there's no reason for Natsume to appreciate how great life despite of the fact that it is unfair.

"Natsume," Misaki entered the room. She approached her brother and though the room is filled with darkness still she can clearly see in her brother's face the pain and the hurt. She sat beside him, "Are you okay?"

He raised his brow, "You think so?"

She shook heard. "I don't think so," she held Natsume's hand and smiled, "I know we're not the type of siblings who tells and show each other what we really feel but Natsume, I want you to open up with me right now. Please."

"There's nothing to tell, Misaki." He said.

"But—"

"There's nothing to tell, I said." He bitterly said. "Everything was said and…done."

"It's not done yet you fool!" she shouted. She sighed, "I'm sorry. I…I just wanted to know the whole story. I just don't understand why you're accusing Mikan for killing Akira."

Then a thought struck on Natsume's head, "You know Mikan ever since she was little right?" Misaki nodded. "So you probably know Akira?"

Misaki got intimidated by Natsume's question. She met Akira but she never knew they were cousins. "I know him and met him once but I never knew we were cousins. He didn't have any resemblance about Narumi and there was no family instinct when I saw him."

"What do you know about him? At least you've known Mikan and Akira's love story, right?" Natsume asked again, hoping Misaki could at least tell a little detail.

"Well," Misaki said. "All I know is that Mikan met him when they were high school. He was Mikan's partner in a project. But during those days there was no love at all and then when Mikan was in college, they got together, I actually don't know how."

"They became engage right?"

She nodded, "That's what I knew. I wasn't there on their wedding. I was in China back there, remember when I had to go in China for some emergencies?" Natsume curtly nodded. "That was the day of their wedding. When I came back, I was shock to know that Mikan and Akira didn't have married at all. When I went to their house, all I saw was a sad, full of pain, depress Mikan. I always see her watching videos and pictures of Akira."

Natsume was silent for a moment. The way Misaki tells the story it really shows that Mikan is deeply in love with Akira. Too in love that no one could ever believe that she could kill him, "Do you know why he died?"

Misaki shook her head. "Whenever I asked Tsubasa all he says is 'He just died. Can we please change the topic?' that's it. Natsume, Hotaru told me everything and I can assure you, Mikan couldn't do such horrible thing like that."

He stared at the window and watched as how the rain dropped from the sky. "Hotaru showed me something that shows Narumi killed Akira and not Mikan."

She kissed her brother on the forehead and smiled. "You already know the truth, Natsume." And then she left Natsume all alone in the bed. As Misaki left, Natsume immediately stood up and grabbed his coat and keys. He dashed out from his room and ran downstairs.

"Where are you going, nephew?" a voice stopped him.

He stopped on his tracks and turned around looking at the blonde man with his angry crimson eyes. "It's none of your business,"

"What you're going to follow Mikan? Are you insane?"

"You are insane!" he angrily said as he gritted his teeth. "You disgust me, old man. You thought I'll believe your lies? You might have fooled some people but you can't fool me." And then he ran outside the mansion and drove towards the Sakura's.

Narumi stood there, with his brows furrowed and his blue eyes filled with anger and bitterness. "I can't allow you to win, Sakura." He whispered. He turned around and started to dial a number on his phone. "Hello, I have a job for you." He evilly said as he formed an evil smirk on his face.

Natsume secretly thanked the gods that even though it's raining, there was no traffic at all. His speed was faster than the usual. He should have followed Mikan earlier. He should have let her explain herself. He should have not followed and believed Narumi. Damn, he's such an ass. He's so stupid for acting such an asshole back there and for hurting Mikan physically and emotionally.

"Damn," he cursed. He drove even faster than before until he reached Mikan's house. He parked his car and stepped out immediately. The rain was still pouring down but he doesn't care as long as he could see Mikan and make up with him. He walked towards the gate and shouted. "Mikan!" but no one answered. "Mikan open the gate! Please!"

The door opened making Natsume smile a little but when he saw Tsubasa's angry face. He opened the gate and then he punched Natsume's face. "And you've got the nerve to show your face here after hurting my sister!"

Natsume wiped the blood in his face and stood up. "I need to talk to her, Tsubasa. Please. I need to clear things out."

"Clear things out?" he greeted his teeth. "You don't need to clear anything, Natsume. You say you love her and now you'll make her cry? Worse, accusing her things she didn't do? Screw you, Hyuuga."

"I know. I was stupid. I was an ass." He looked down, "I should have let her explain what happened. I should have let her show to me the real her. But I didn't because I was stupid. Because I was so dumb."

"Yes, you're stupid!" Tsubasa agreed loudly.

"But I love your sister, Tsubasa. I love her so much. And losing her is something I don't want to happen. I don't want to lose her. She's the only one who keeps me alive and breathing and if she'll be gone might as well call me a walking dead." Natsume sincerely said. Tsubasa listened to every word that Natsume said and he could hear the sincerity in it. Maybe he did really love Mikan.

"Tsubasa!" Yuka's voice came in. She ran towards them with her worried face, "Mikan's not in her room!"

"WHAT?" Tsubasa and Natsume said at the same time.

"I'm so worried. Where could she go? And it's raining." Yuka worriedly said.

"Cemetery." Tsubasa whispered. "She might have gone to Akira."

"I'll go there," Natsume said as he walked towards his car back and started to drive away. He speeds up even faster than how he went to the Sakura's. His speed was too fast that he immediately arrived in the cemetery. He stepped out of the car and searched for Mikan. His eyes scanned all around and looked everywhere.

And then he spotted a brunette, kneeling in front of someone's grave, and from there he could hear her sobs and cries. He walked towards her and once he was close to her, he tried to reach her hand but he stopped and just stared at her, watching her crying and listening to her cries.

"Akira," she cried his name. "Why'd you have to leave me?" she touched his grave. "Why'd you have to leave me? Natsume's gone too. And I feel so alone now. I feel so alone." She cried hard.

Watching her like that, it just crushed Natsume's heart. He wanted to feel the pain instead of Mikan. "Mikan," he called her name. She stopped crying and turned around. Her eyes widen seeing Natsume standing, looking at her with his sad crimson eyes, and he was soaking wet too. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to your house. I wanted to see you. I need to see you." He walked closer to her. "I'm sorry,"

"Why do you want to see me?" she asked.

"I…I know I was wrong for accusing you. I was just so shock and surprise on what I found out. I mean, I have been asking myself who is Akira, what is it with you and him. Every night, I can hear you mumbling his name, crying his name in sleep. I can see you wake up and look at his picture and then break down. I hate to admit this but, I am jealous." He confessed. That was truth, he is jealous with him. "I just can't accept that you loved him first before me. You loved him too much and you just simply love me."

"You really believe that?" Mikan snorted. "Well, you're stupid for believing that. I love you. I may have love Akira first but I love you now. NOW! And you know what; I loved you more than how much I loved Akira. The love I feel for you…It's too strong that you could actually destroy me, my heart in just once second. Oh, no. I actually hate you for that. Yea! I hate you but you know why I hate you more? Because I don't even hate you, not even close, not even a little. No, not at all."

He caressed her face, "I love you, Mikan. Today until forever."

"But you don't know me, Natsume. How can you love me?"

He smiled, "That's why I'm here, Mikan. To know you and to love you more." he sat on the ground and patted the seat beside him. "You can sit here. I have my whole life listening about your stories."

Mikan sat beside him and looked at him and then she started, "I'm Mikan Sakura. I was born on January 1. It's New Year. My mother is Yuka Sakura, while my father is Persona Sakura. Tsubasa Andou is my brother half brother actually. We don't have the same father. His father left them when Tsubasa was still young and so my mother married a new man."

Natsume's attention was all focused to Mikan, listening ever word she's saying. "When I was still young, I've always dream of having my own prince charming but he never came. I was in high school when I met this Akira Anjo. He was the school's prince charming. All girls praise him, except for me. He tried to get my attention but always failed." Mikan smiled remembering those days, "I find him cocky and annoying actually. He always brags that he is handsome and rich. He thinks no one is better than him."

Natsume smirk, "Then he is truly a Hyuuga, eh?"

Mikan chuckled, "Maybe that explains his attitude. But when we became partner in a project, I found out that Akira is a kind man. He's cockiness was always there but you know, deep, deep, deep down inside was a kind and loving heart. We stayed friends after that. Some says were dating, but we're not. We were like best friends, or something. Then when college came, he went to our house one night and confesses his love to me." She sighed as she started to reminisce what happened to that very day. "It was the best day of my life,"

Natsume stared at Mikan's face. Happiness was written in her face as starts to remember that very day. "You did love him, don't you?"

She nodded, "With all that I am, Natsume. I loved him. We became together and stayed strong. One day, he told me that he would like me to meet his dad. I was happy and excited to meet but was devastated when I met his father personally. His attitude was totally opposite of his father. Narumi was so judgmental, he was so evil. After that meeting he talked to me and told me to leave his son alone."

"Then what happened?"

She had a proud smile on her face, "I didn't leave his son, of course. I wouldn't let him destroy the relationship I treasured with Akira. Akira found out about it and told me not to worry. He and his dad will always fight about me and so Akira decided to leave their mansion and stayed in to an apartment. We had peace after that but Narumi won't leave us alone. He did everything to destroy us."

Natsume was surprised on what he just discovered. He knew sometimes his uncle could be a little devilish, maybe that really runs in their blood, but never had he known he could be this evil. "I was scared about it and thought maybe leaving Akira would be a better decision so I tried to break up with him but on the day I was planning to do so, he proposed to me and I just can't let that chance to be with Akira just passed away and so I accepted his proposal."

"Were you married?"

Mikan didn't answer first. She looked at the grave in front of her and had a faint smile on her face as tears dripped down from her eyes. "Almost." She wiped the tears and took a deep breath. "It was my time to say I do when he saw a man who pointed his gun to me, and then he pushed me. He took the bullet for me." Mikan covered her face with her hand and sobbed. "He dies because of saving me,"

He hugged Mikan tight and Mikan cried her heart out. "Narumi told the man to accuse me of killing Akira but I swear to God Natsume, I didn't kill him. I will never do that to the man I love. I can't just do that." She looked at Natsume with her crying brown eyes, "I was in prison for a week and then I was out for because the proof was not strong enough. Narumi ordered to kill me but instead Akira was killed. He was furious and promised that one day he'll be back and will have revenge."

"And maybe he found out that you were my fiancé and that's why he had a vacation here to get back on you," Natsume concluded. He held Mikan tight and said, "Don't worry. I believe in you. I know you can't do such horrible thing like that,"

Mikan smiled, "Thank you, Natsume." She looked at him and caressed his cheeks. "On the day Akira died, I promised to myself not to love another man besides him. But on the day I accepted our deal, I knew it will be broken because somehow you made in to my heart and made me believe in love once again."

Natsume smiled, "Don't ever leave me, okay?"

"I promise you," Natsume leaned to Mikan and tired to capture her lips but before he could do that, he fainted. Mikan gasped. "Natsume!"

"There you are, Sakura." A tall man said. He stepped closer and smirked at Mikan.

"What did you do to Natsume? And who are you?"

He stepped closer to Mikan, "Don't worry; I just let your little boy friend fall asleep." He grabbed Mikan's hand. "And I'm your greatest nightmare."

Mikan tried to push the man but she was too strong, "Let me go you bastard!" Her eyes widen when the man covered her mouth with a handkerchief that has something that made her feel dizzy. "Help!" she tried to shout but she was slowly feeling dizzy. "Nat…su…me" was her last words before she fainted too.

* * *

**Review? :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**MORE THAN ENOUGH**

**A/N: I told you, I'd be updating late but well, here I am updating another story. Hehe. Well, maybe I love you too much? Anyway, I made this chapter because I was so bored. My parents won't let me go out and have fun with my friends so i decided to just make a chapter. So here it goes! :3**

**Disclaimer: No, not at all.**

_Chaoter 13_

_

* * *

_

"Natsume! Wake up!" Misaki's voice roared as she shook her brother's unconscious body that's lying on the sofa. "Wake up, Nat!" she shouted once again.

It's been an hour since they found Natsume's unconscious, wet body lying on the ground on the cemetery. It was Tsubasa who found them; he followed Natsume on the cemetery when he noticed that Natsume and Mikan haven't come back yet. He immediately took his body inside his car and drove towards the Hyuuga's. And still, Natsume hasn't waked up ever since Tsubasa brought him to his mansion.

Misaki sighed and sat on the floor. She kept thinking why all of these things happened. Their lives were very peaceful and she kept wishing that someday everything would be alright. And then she felt a pair of cold arms hugging her from behind, "Tsubasa," she whispered his name.

He kissed her on the cheeks and hugged her tight, "Stop worrying. Everything will be okay, Misaki."

Misaki sighed once again. Just feeling Tsubasa's arms and heartbeat makes her feel calm and okay. Though a lot of things have happened in their family, and sometimes Misaki just don't know what to do, but just thinking of Tsubasa and knowing that he's always there with her, it's already making Misaki strong once again. "What if it won't?" Misaki asked.

"It will. It will be okay." He murmured in to her hair.

Misaki looked up and raise one eye brow. "Why do you sound so sure?"

Before Tsubasa could answer…"MIKAN!"

Everyone on the living room, who was looking worried and spacing out, almost jumped when they heard Natsume shouted. Even Tsubasa and Misaki, who was having their own world, both fell on the floor when they heard Natsume shouted. Immediately they stood up and ran towards Natsume sighed.

"Natsume!" Misaki hugged her brother. "Oh, I was so worried. Thank God you're awake," she happily said. She broke the hug, "What happened to you? Where's Mikan?"

Natsume stared at Misaki with his confuse crimson eyes. He was trying to remember how he got here. All he can remember was he was making up with Mikan and then he passed out. "How…how did I get here?"

"I saw you on the cemetery, Hyuuga." Tsubasa answered. "I was worried because you haven't come back with Mikan and when I arrived there, you were lying on the floor and you're not with Mikan."

Ruka said, "What happened to you?"

Natsume then remembered what happened. Someone knocked him out, "I was talking with Mikan that time and then I felt a strong hand hit on my neck and I was unconscious. I don't know where Mikan is," he touched his neck and furrowed his brows. "Was she not there when you saw me?"

Tsubasa shook his head and then Hotaru said, "So that explains the wound on your neck." She said. "No, it can't be just hand to make such wound like that. It could be a gun or a hard metal that hit you and you passed out."

Natsume nodded, "Maybe but I don't care. We need to find Mikan!" he stood up but then fell back on the sofa when his neck ached again. "Damn," he cursed.

"Don't move too much, Nat." Ruka worriedly said. "Your neck was really hit hard and it won't be healed with just rest."

"Who could do this to you?" Misaki asked.

"Narumi," Hotaru whispered. All eyes looked at Hotaru who was looking at Natsume, "I knew it was him. He was planning this. Last night, I saw him talking on the phone with someone and then I went to his room but he wasn't there anymore. And he hasn't come back ever since then,"

Natsume clenched his fist and glared hard, "Curse that man. He probably took Mikan."

Tsubasa gritted his teeth, "What the heck is wrong with your uncle? Why can't he just leave my sister alone?"

Misaki held Tsubasa's hand, "Shh, calm down, Tsubasa."

"He needed revenge," Hotaru answered Tsubasa's question. "He can't get over about the fact that he killed his own son instead of Mikan. He kept blaming Mikan about Akira's death and I am sure that what he wants is to see Mikan's body dead."

And then Natsume's phone rang, he took his phone on his pocket. "It's Narumi," and then he flipped it open and answer the call. "Narumi! Bring Mikan back!" he angrily shouted.

Narumi just laughed, "Calm down, nephew. Your lovely fiancé is here with me. Don't worry, she's safe." And Natsume could tell that Narumi was smiling evilly right now, "For now."

He gritted his teeth and held his phone tighter. "What do you want? Why are you doing this?"

"You wanna know?" He asked. "Well then, come here. Come and save your love here."

"Where are you?"

Narumi smirked, "I'm at my old abandoned house. You can still remember it, can you? Go here. I'll be waiting at 2 am sharp. Come alone or your lovely fiancé would be dead." He laughed evilly. "See you then, Natsume."

And then the he hang up, Natsume removed the phone from his ears and eyed his phone angrily. "What did he say?" Ruka asked.

"He really did capture Mikan and he told me if I wanted to save her, I'll go to his old abandoned house, 2 am sharp. And I should be alone," he stood up, "I'll save her."

Hotaru stopped him, "You can't do that alone and besides you're injured."

"I have to!" Natsume shouted. "If I will not save her, who will? I need to—"

Hotaru cut him off, "Don't get too dramatic, Natsume." She said as she rolled her eyes, "I'm not saying that you will not save her, I'm saying you can't save her alone." And then she smirked, "So, I have a plan."

"What plan?"

Natsume didn't fail to notice the evil glint in Hotaru's eyes as she smiled evilly, "If Narumi think he's smart enough to sabotage our lives, then it's time for him to meet the evil genius."

* * *

"…See you then, Natsume." Narumi evilly said as he slid down his phone. He turned around and looked at the angry girl, tied down on the floor. He smirked as he approached his captive. "Well, well, by your angry looks, I'm sure you wanted to say something?" he said as he knelt in front of her.

He removed the handkerchief from Mikan's mouth, "You evil scumbag! How dare you do this? What kind of person are you!" Mikan shouted as she glared at the smirking Narumi. "Don't smirk at me, you asshole. And so you think you could win this? Not a chance, remember if you'll kill me that doesn't mean you've avenge your son's life because it won't change anything," she smirked and said. "You still killed your own son!"

SLAP! Narumi slapped Mikan hard and then she fell on the floor. He held her chin and glared at her, "Shut you fucking mouth, bitch. Don't say things like that if you still want to live."

"Fuck you," Mikan cursed.

Narumi smirked, "Ooh, feisty." And then his lips formed an evil smile, "You really think I will kill you?" Mikan gasped, "I will kill you but not physically. I'll kill you inside slowly, slowly and slowly. I'd like to see you dying as you watch your love dying in front of you."

Mikan's eyes widen as she was shocked on what this man said in front of her. As if reading her mind, Narumi said with a big evil smile. "Yes, Mikan. I will kill your fiancé,"

Mikan's lips separated when she heard what Narumi just said. She can't believe what she just heard. How could he kill his own nephew? "What?" she murmured. "How could you kill your own nephew? Your own family?"

"Family?" Narumi snorted. He gave a laugh and said, "I don't have a family anymore, Mikan. After my wife died, my only family was my son but you!" he poked his finger to Mikan's face, "You killed him. You destroyed the life that we had!" He neared his face to Mikan, "And I will destroy you like how you destroyed us,"

Mikan spat her saliva to Narumi's face. "No, I didn't. You destroyed your life. You wanted to control your son. You wouldn't let him have his own happiness. Now, who destroyed your life? It's you! You Narumi! If you just let Akira have the life he always wanted, he might be still breathing right now and celebrating his happy life with you."

Narumi wiped the saliva on his face and glared at Mikan, "What happy life? The life with you? That's not a happy life for him! You don't deserve him. He doesn't deserve anybody because the only family he will have is me. ME!"

Mikan watched as Narumi laughed like a crazy man. Yes, she could tell that after what happened to his family, Narumi has become a crazy man. She looked at the entrance of the room. She's really worried right now. She knew Natsume would come and save her after all, Natsume would not let Narumi succeed but she's praying that he will not come. She'd rather die than to see Natsume in blood, because of her.

How could Narumi dare to kill his own family? Does he really need to kill Natsume just to have his revenge? That's just too much. It's too merciless. "Oi, Narumi." She called him. "Will you stop laughing? You're like a lunatic."

Narumi's eyes twitched when he heard what Mikan just said, "You know what, you're getting on my last nerve! Really! If I didn't have my plan, I might have killed you."

Mikan smirked; _Maybe killing me would at least save Natsume from being dead. Yes, this might be a good plan. _"Then why not kill me? Are you scared that my death would be that meaningless and it won't change anything?"

Narumi clenched his fist, "Shut up!" he cupped her face with his hands harshly, making Mikan whine in pain, "Are you trying to piss me off? Well, if that's your plan to save your love then it's not working."

Mikan raise her brow and smirk a little, "Not working? Are you fooling yourself? It can be seen clearly in your eyes, you're pissed and you want to kill me…so bad."

Narumi slapped her once again leaving a red mark on her face, "Don't try me, Sakura. You don't know what I can do."

"I know what you can do, you can't kill me. You don't have the guts to kill me. Ever since you wanted to kill me, but you can't because you're weak. You're a loser. You're good for nothing. You're nothing! A homeless, no family, no love ones, a man who never felt love and a man who never felt love from anybody. That's what you are Narumi, that's why you wanted to kill me, right? Because I felt love, because you're son gave me a love that he never gave you. Am I right, Narumi?" she said, hoping this will reach to Narumi's last nerve and just grabbed some gun and kill her. _I hope this works._

And it did, he slapped her once again and stood up. He walked towards the table where his gun was and held it. He looked at Mikan and said, "You wanted me to kill you? Then I will, if that's what you want. Maybe killing you would be a very good thing," he pointed the gun to Mikan's body.

Mikan smirked, _Okay this is it. Goodbye Natsume. I will always love you. _"Go on, Narumi. This is what you want right? Now you have the chance. It's your chance now, go and kill me. Kill me now." Mikan eyed the gun and waited the bullet inside her body. She was waiting, waiting…

"Sir, Narumi we have a problem." A deep voice interrupted the moment. Mikan furrowed her brows and glared at the man who kidnapped her.

"Damn you," she mouthed the big man who looked at her.

Narumi dropped the gun on the table and looked at his servant. "What now, Jack?"

The guy who was called Jack went to Narumi and whispered something on his ear. Narumi's brows furrowed on whatever Jack said, "Damn, more problems." He looked at Mikan, "I'll be back. You're lucky you were save." And then he went out of the room.

Jack stared at Mikan, "Why are you mad that I stopped Sir Narumi from killing you? You're weird."

"You stopped him?" Mikan shockingly asked.

"I mean interrupted, accidently." He immediately said.

Mikan rolled her eyes, "I hate you!"

Jack rolled his eyes and then followed Narumi outside the room. Mikan was left inside the dark room. Usually, she would go yelling and be nervous when she's alone in a dark place but right now, she's not even feeling scared about this room. She won't give a damn if a ghost will appear in front of her because what she's really scared of is Natsume arriving in this place. Her plan was almost successful but that big abnormal man just ruined everything. She sighed. What will she do now?

"Natsume," she whispered as she closed her eyes, hoping, wishing and praying that all these happenings would just end right.

"Mikan," he whispered his love's name as he drove towards the place. Its 20 minutes past 1. Their agreement would be 2 sharp and Natsume and the others planned that Natsume would go there earlier so he could sneak inside and save Mikan. He's not sure if Hotaru's plan would be successful but he trusts his cousin now. It's the only way that he would save her.

He knew this plan of saving Mikan would not be easy and safe. He doesn't know what Narumi's plans to her and to him are but he promised to himself that he will not let Mikan to be killed. He doesn't care if his life would be at risk as long Mikan would be saved; he knew everything would be worth it. He has hurt Mikan and his family has somehow brought pain to her life, and doing this would at least proved to her that he loved her so much. So much that he would lay down his own life just for her.

He took the shortcut towards the abandoned house. Natsume could still remember that house. Natsume, Misaki and Aoi would always go there and have their sleep over. He would always welcome them and play with them. He was actually Natsume's favorite relative before. He wondered how his uncle turned in to a heartless man. He was so kind, so nice and so loving that he can't believe he did all these things.

"Natsume, are you there?" A voice was heard on Natsume's earrings. It was a device made my Hotaru. From there, he could listen to Hotaru and inform her if he needed back up.

"I'm here, Hotaru." He answered. "I'm on my way to the meeting place."

"Okay, be fast." She said. "It's almost quarter to 2. I'll check once again, do you have the invention I gave you in case someone will attack you?"

Natsume nodded, "I do have. Don't worry about me too much, dear cousin. You know I know a lot of defense action."

"Whatever," Hotaru answered from the other line. "Natsume, be safe."

"I will. And Hotaru, thank you for doing this."

Hotaru didn't respond anymore and Natsume just speed up. After his journey, he arrived in to the meeting place. It was dark and silent from there. "I'm here," he whispered. "Okay then," Hotaru answered. Natsume went stepped out of his car and stared at the big house in front of him. He needed to find Mikan, fast before Narumi finds him.

He dashed inside the house silently that he forgot the device that Hotaru gave him in case of emergency and hid beside a wall. He checked if someone was there but no one was. He walked silently and checked each room if Mikan was there but she wasn't. _Shit, where you Mikan?_ He stopped walking and thought for awhile where Narumi could bring Mikan. _Where would be a perfect place to hide Mikan? To the master's, right!_

Immediately, Natsume looked around and when he confirmed that no one was there, he immediately ran towards the stairs and ran up. The master's bedroom is a sound proof and a very big place. It's kind of hard to find in this house because Narumi love his privacy to be safe. Nobody knew where the master's bedroom of this house except for him. He had always been Narumi's favorite when Natsume was still a kind, innocent child and so Narumi would bring him always in to his room and have some family bonding.

And right now, he'll be going there once again to save his love of his love. He stopped running when he felt a foot steps towards him, he saw a statue and immediately ran beside it and his. Then the man passed him without noticing him, he silently sighed and continued to walk towards the masters bedroom. And then after some twist and turns, ups and hides, he arrived in the master's.

He slowly opened the door and peeked inside, it was completely dark and there's no sign inside. Perhaps Mikan wasn't there? _I have to check _he thought as he entered slowly inside the room. "Mikan?" Natsume called her name. He looked everywhere but no one was there. "Mikan?"

"Natsume?" Mikan's voice answered. "Is that you? I'm here, at the back this huge bed!"

Natsume walked on the other side of the bed and there was Mikan, tied down and she looked worried and scared. Natsume approached her and hugged her, "Oh, Mikan. I'm so happy you're safe."

"No, no." Mikan worriedly said. "You need to leave. Now! You need to get out of here,"

Natsume looked confused on what she was saying. "Why? But I can't leave without you. I'm here to save you."

"He will kill you," she said as she looked at the door. "Run away. Hide or whatever just go away. Don't let him see you or catch you. Narumi's getting crazy and he will kill you." Mikan tried to remove Natsume's hands away from her body. "Go now!"

"No!" Natsume stubbornly said. He removed the rope that was tied in to Mikan's hands as he said, "I will not leave you, Mikan. I will not let him hurt you," after removing all the ties. "We will leave together. Now, come on before he sees us."

Mikan smiled and caressed Natsume's cheek. "Thank you, Natsume." And then he grabbed her hands and whispered, "Hotaru, I've got her. You can bring them now."

"Who are you talking to? Where's Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"She gave me these earrings to contact her. There's no time to talk, we have to go." Holding Mikan's hand, they dashed out from the room and slowly walked downstairs. But before they could go out from the house…

"Well, well. What do we have here? Superman rescuing his Lois Lane?" Narumi's evil voiced stopped them. They turned around and there was him, smiling evilly at them with two big men with him. "Where are you going, dear nephew and dear niece? The party's not over yet."

Natsume held Mikan's hand and glared at his uncle, "The party's over now, Narumi. You lose now."

He shook his head, "Na-uh. Not yet." He evilly said.

"Let me go!" Mikan shouted as she tried to push the man who captured her away. She looked at Natsume's almost unconscious body on the floor. "Natsume, wake up!"

Narumi's slaves tried to capture them and Natsume tried to fight them but they were too strong and too big. They were again held captive and right now they're brought back on the master's bedroom and Natsume's lying on the floor with blood on his face and Mikan was held by the big man, who was smirking while looking at Natsume's body.

"Natsume, wake up!" Mikan shouted again. "Please! Natsume!"

"Natsume, Natsume, Natsume." Narumi mockingly said. He let out an evil laugh, "Oh, shut up Mikan. It won't give any help to your dear fiancé." He walked towards Natsume and smirked, "Now, Natsume, you'll feel the wrath of my anger." he called one of his slaves, "Knock him until his dead,"

Mikan gasped, "Natsume! Narumi stop this!" she angrily shouted. "He didn't do anything from you. I'm the one that you need. Kill me, not him! Not Natsume."

The man name Jack carried Natsume's body and dropped it back on the floor. Natsume closed his eyes as he whined in pain. "Get up, Hyuuga." Jack shouted as he kicked Natsume's tummy. "Show me how great a Hyuuga is."

"Curse you," he murmured as he gathered all his strength and tried to punch Jack luckily he did punch him and he almost fell on the floor. "In your face," he smirked. But then before he could brag, Jack gave Natsume a strong punch on the face and a strong punch on the tummy. Natsume knelt down on the floor as blood dripped down on her face. He wiped the blood and gave Jack another punch but he evaded it easily and he grabbed Natsume's hand and let his fist collided his face twice again, with that Natsume fell on the floor.

"Natsume!" Mikan cried as tears poured on her brown eyes. "Natsume!" She wanted to save him from all this pain. He doesn't deserve any of this but instead of her; he is the one who feels Narumi's wrath. She tried to remove the man's hand away from her shoulders and ran to Natsume but he can't. "Natsume!" she cried again.

Jack walked towards his lying body and grabbed his hair and threw him towards the cabinet making it fall down on the floor and making Natsume's back filled with blood. He threw him over and over again on different parts of the wall. "Narumi, stop this, please!" Mikan begged as she cried hard. When Jack was about to throw Natsume again, luckily, Natsume kicked Jack's face making him fall on the floor and had a big injured on the face.

Natsume panted as he tried to stand up. With all his reserved strength, he walked to Jack and kicked his face over and over again. Narumi glared at the scene and shouted, "Jack! Stand up and fight!" Jack growled and amazingly avoided Natsume's kick. He stood up and let his elbow hit Natsume's back, making Natsume again fall on the floor. He did what Natsume did to him. He kicked over and over again Natsume's tummy, back and face. Natsume growled and whined in pain. His cries and growls were heard in the room. As Mikan's cries of Natsume's name was heard in the room too.

"Natsume, fight! Stand up! Please, for me. Don't die!" Mikan cried. "Natsume," she whimpered.

"Stop," Narumi ordered.

"But—"

"I said stop Jack," he ordered once again. Jack gave Natsume finger and stopped kicking him. Natsume panted and held his tummy as he tried to stand up again but he failed. He fell back on the floor. Narumi knelt in front of Natsume and had an evil smile on his face, "Now, Natsume. How does it feel? Does it hurt?" he patted Natsume's head, "That's okay, Natsume." He stood up and walked towards Mikan as he gave her a hard slap. "Now, Mikan, how does it feel too? Does it hurt seeing Natsume was being knocked out and all you can do is just cry his name out and beg to me to stop hurting him?" He had an evil laugh and slapped her once again, "Now you know what pain you gave to me when Akira chose you over me. When he decided to left me alone just to be with you!" he shouted.

Mikan's tears were flowing from her eyes but she managed to answer Narumi, "It's not my fault Narumi. It was yours. How many times do I have to say in front of your face that you killed your own son? You gave pain to your own son and to yourself. You were being selfish and that's why he left you! All of these, it was your fault. All your pains, you're the one who brought it to you! And now, looked at yourself and look at your favorite nephew on the floor, who was dying all because of you. Look at him, that's what you did to your son, too right? Because you don't want your son to live happily, you don't want your riches to be on Akira's name or my name. Why? Because you are indeed selfish and because of that, you're now killing your nephew!" she shouted out.

"Shut up!" Narumi shouted back as she slapped Mikan once again, "You don't know anything about me, Mikan. You don't know anything about pain or anything. You don't know how it feels to lose a son!"

"I KNOW NARUMI! I know because it pained me too when Akira died in my arms. It pained me too when I lost my father and I can't do anything. It pained me too when I lost Akira. It's not you who mourned when Akira died, everyone mourned Narumi." She said, "So stop acting like you're the one who was just hurt."

"Stop acting like you know anything!" Narumi was about to slap her but Natsume astonishingly pushed him away from Mikan. He pants as he glared at Narumi, "Stop hurting her!" and then he received a kicked once again by Jack. "Natsume!" Mikan shouted. "Jack stop it, he can't take it anymore."

Narumi stood up and grabbed the gun on his pocket. Mikan saw what Narumi was holding and gasped, "Narumi, don't do this! Don't ruin your own life!" Narumi didn't listen to her; he continuously walked towards his nephew who was half dead and lying on the floor. He looked at Mikan and glared, "Watch Mikan, watch carefully," he turned his attention to his nephew, "Watch how your fiancé die because of you. Watch how Natsume lose his life because of you."

BANG!

"NATSUME!"

* * *

**Review? :3**

**Give some love. Tell me what you think. :3**

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**MORE THAN ENOUGH**

**A/N: Sorry if I update late. School's back and here comes homeworks and new goddman lessons and works. I might start to update late because of school. But thank God I found a way to update the next chapter. So, I hope you like it :3**

**Disclaimer: No, nope.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 14_**  
**

BANG!

"Natsume!" she cried out and then closed her eyes, not wanting to know what will happen next to them; if Narumi will kill her or whatever his evil plans will be. She closed her eyes, hoping that everything was just a nightmare and she'll wake up soon, knowing that everything was okay and she and Natsume were happy and in love with each other.

But what happened was nothing she expected, instead of Narumi's evil laugh; she heard a loud thud on the floor. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped seeing Narumi's body lying on the floor. And then another sound of a bullet was heard, making her scream loud. Again, she gasped when the man who was holding her fell on the floor, next to Narumi's body.

"Holy shit," she heard Jack's voice before he too, fell unconscious on the floor. She covered her mouth with her hands as she doesn't know if this thing is the dream or everything was for real.

"Mikan!" she heard Hotaru's voice. She turned around and was happy to see Hotaru and Ruka on the doorway with policemen with them. Hotaru ran towards her and hugged her tight, "Oh, thank God you're safe. I was going crazy thinking about what happened to you."

Mikan hugged her back, tighter as she cried on her shoulders. "Hotaru, I'm glad you came."

"Natsume!" When they heard Ruka's voice, they broke the hug and looked at Ruka, who was running towards Natsume's half dead body. Mikan and Hotaru gasped and ran towards Natsume's body. "Buddy, wake up!" he shouted as he shook Natsume's body.

"Natsume," Mikan shouted as she knelt in front of Natsume's body. She put his head on her lap, "Natsume, wake up." She shouted as her tears once again poured down from her eyes, "Don't die, Natsume. Please."

Hotaru touched Natsume's pulse, "Calm down, Mikan. He's okay. He's still alive but we need to bring him on the hospital right away before something might happen."

Ruka nodded and immediately the police carried Natsume's body downstairs as Ruka and Hotaru held Mikan tightly. "Don't worry, Mikan. Everything's okay, now." Ruka whispered as he flashed a smile to Mikan.

"But…what if Natsume will—"

Ruka cut her off before she could make bad conclusions, "Don't think about that, Mikan. Just trust Natsume. He's strong. He can handle this kind of things."

Hotaru smirked, "And remember Hyuuga can't be bring down easily, right?" she winked.

Mikan let out a small laugh, "Thank you, Ruka and Hotaru. I don't know what to do if you're not here with me,"

Hotaru hugged her, "Just be strong, Mikan—for Natsume and for us."

And then they stepped inside the police car and drove towards the hospital. The ride was quite long. From the mansion towards the hospital, it's quite a long distance and that makes Mikan more worried about Natsume. She kept thinking about what Hotaru and Ruka said that everything would be okay but also, she can't help thinking that something might happen to Natsume. She knew how strong Natsume is, he even stayed alive after all that punches, kicks and wounds that he received earlier but she knows that somehow Natsume has weaknesses and he couldn't stay strong forever.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She prayed that nothing would happen to Natsume. She keeps on hoping that they would arrive in the hospital now so he could be cured. "Oh, God, please, don't let anything happen to Natsume." She whispered.

And then she felt a hand touched her lap; she opened her eyes and stared at the smiling violet eyes. "Don't worry. I know nothing would go wrong,"

She gave Hotaru a small smile, "Thank you."

It took one hour for them to reach the hospital. Right away, they carried down Natsume's body and the nurses and doctor rushed towards Natsume's body. The doctor's eyes widen when Natsume's body just shivered, "Shit, this is not good." The doctor said. "Nurse, he's needed to be rushed on the ICU, now." He shouted. Two nurses immediately drag the bed and drove it towards the ICU.

Hearing what the doctor just said, Mikan rushed towards the doctor with Hotaru and Ruka following her, "Doctor, what are you saying? Why at the ICU? What's wrong with Natsume?"

"Mr. Hyuuga's body got knocked up so bad that his nerves, organs and bones started to break down. He needed to be checked immediately or else…" he tried to avoid Mikan's worried brown eyes as he breaks down the news, "…he could die,"

Mikan gasped out when she heard the news. "Die? No, No," she shook her head. "No, he can't die! He will not die. He will live. You can still cure him, right? He's okay…" she looked at Hotaru and Hotaru just stared worriedly to her friend as she's going crazy on what's happening right now. "Right, Hotaru? Natsume will be okay. Nothing will go wrong,"

Hotaru hugged her tight, "Shh, Mikan. Hush now, I promise you everything will be okay." She broke the hug and looked at the doctor, "I want Subaru to be appointed to Natsume right now." She ordered.

"But Mr. Imai is having a meeting—"

"I don't care!" she shouted. "I want you to go to Subaru right now, tell him to go to the ICU and cure my cousin right now. If you will not do that, I will immediately fire you, understand?" she angrily demanded making the doctor scared. He nodded and rushed towards the board room. Once the doctor was gone, she wrapped her arms around Mikan's shoulders. "I think you need some rest while Natsume's being cured."

"But I want to wait for—"

She was cut off by Ruka's agreement to what Hotaru said, "Hotaru's right. You need to rest. We will call you once we are informed about his condition." He called a nurse and immediately it went towards them. "Please, take Miss Sakura to a vacant room and heal those minor wounds and let have a rest. She needs it now."

The nurse nodded and held Mikan's hand, "Come now, Miss Sakura." Mikan gave one last look at Hotaru and Ruka and then she let herself be drag by the nurse towards a room.

When Mikan stepped inside the elevator, Hotaru let out a loud, deep sigh. Hearing the sigh, Ruka looked at worriedly to his girlfriend and held her hand, "I know you're tired too."

"I don't need rest," she coldly answered as if knowing what Ruka will suggest to her. "I wanted to wait for Natsume's recovery."

Ruka sighed, "You're as stubborn as your cousin, love."

She gave a smirk and mumbled, "That's what a Hyuuga is, love."

Ruka chuckled, "Maybe that is." he looked at her, "And then shall we at least have a rest outside the ICU while waiting for his recovery?"

She looked at her boy friend and she could tell that he too is tired like her. He too is worried like anybody else. She let out a small smile, "Shall we then," she intertwined her hand from his and squeezed it.

He wrapped his hands around her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead and he whispered to her ear, "I'll be here, don't worry. I'll be your strength."

It's been 2 hours.

* * *

2 hours since all those commotions happened. Two hours have passed since Hotaru and Ruka called Misaki that Natsume's in the hospital, being cured and he's kinda 50 50 right now. It's been two hours since Ruka and Hotaru have stayed outside the ICU waiting for any news or any information about Natsume's health. Misaki and the others haven't arrived in the hospital. Mikan hasn't woken up yet. Hotaru has fallen asleep in Ruka's arms as they kept waiting for some news.

The blonde guy took a deep, deep breath and then exhaled. He's sleepy and so damn tired but he knew he needed to stay awake for them. He needed to stay awake for his best friend. Though he's been the one who encourage them to stay strong, deep inside Ruka's feeling weak. He's feeling scared and very nervous. He too, doesn't know what'll happen to his best friend and he's praying that nothing would go wrong.

It might sound gay but Ruka's feeling afraid that Subaru might tell them that Natsume's dead and with this thought it makes him cry. Natsume was Ruka's only best friend. Since they were kids, Natsume has been always there for Ruka. When someone bullies him, his best friend would always be the one who'd rescue and help him. He didn't just become his best friend or a savior; he too has somehow become a brother to Ruka—like a brother that God forgot to give him.

Right now, he feels so useless to Natsume. All these times that they've become friends, Natsume had been always helpful to him but right now that he's the one in need, he can't even do something to help his best friend. He did try to rescue him but he was too late.

A tear fell from his sad blue eyes but immediately he wiped it, not wanting someone to see him like this. He needed to be strong for his family. He needed to be strong for the people around him who can't bear the fact that Natsume might be gone. Even his girl friend couldn't take it anymore and right now, she needed strength and so he would be hers. He would stay strong for his best friend's fiancé at least that could help Natsume. He needed and wanted to be strong because he knows that's what Natsume wanted to be.

While Ruka was drowning in his thoughts, he jumped slightly when he heard Misaki's voice. "Ruka, Hotaru!" he turned his head and saw Misaki running towards them with Tsubasa walking beside Misaki. Hearing Misaki's voice too, Hotaru has woken up from her slumber. She rubbed the tip of her eyes and stared at her boy friend. "Was that Misaki?"

He nodded, "She's running towards us now with Tsubasa." He turned his eyes back to Misaki and she was now in front of them. "Misaki," he greeted her.

Misaki panted as she held her chest, "I'm so sorry we just arrived. We still waited for Yuka to take care of Youichi. We don't want him to come with us."

Tsubasa stepped beside Misaki, "Where's my sister?"

"She's in the—" but before Ruka could explain, Mikan's voice joined their conversation.

"Tsubasa!" she shouted her brother's name. Seeing him, she hugged him immediately. "I miss you and I'm happy to see you." She mumbled in to his shoulders.

Tsubasa hugged his sister back and tighter as he smiled, "I was so worried. I'm glad that you're okay." He kissed her on the forehead. "Thank God."

Mikan smiled a little and then stared at the young couple sitting on the chair. "Where's Natsume?" she asked as her face tells that she needed an answer right now. "Is he okay? What did Subaru said to you?"

Ruka shook his head. "They haven't finished yet, Mikan. We still don't know what's news about Natsume." He stared at the door, "But I think they might be done any minute from now."

Mikan walked towards the door and tried to peak in but the curtains covered the door that she could not see anything. "Nat, I believe in you. I know you'll be okay," she whispered. And then after chanting some prayers for Natsume, Mikan almost fell down when she was surprised that the door opened. Misaki, Tsubasa, Ruka and Hotaru rushed towards Subaru's front and waited for his news.

He stared at the people who he could tell loved Natsume deeply. He was afraid on how they would grasp his news. When his eyes got stocked on looking at the brown eyes, he even got nervous. These brown eyes, with those worried brown eyes, he could tell that after his news everything would be covered with pain. He shook his head and whispered, "I'm sorry. I did everything."

Misaki was the one who broke down in tears, hearing what Subaru just said. Tsubasa hugged his girl friend tight, comforting her. Hotaru didn't think of her pride, she too, broke down in tears as she hugged Ruka tight. "Natsume," Hotaru sobbed in to his chest. Mikan stayed silent. "No," she whispered. "You're lying. He's not dead," she whispered. She pushed the doctor away from the door away and rushed towards Natsume's lying body on the bed.

Mikan's tears flowed down as she stared at her love's body. It was so pale. It was so dead. And it has no life at all. "Natsume," she sobbed his name. "Oh my gosh," she hugged his dead body and cried out. "Natsume, wake up! Don't die!" she shouted as everyone looked at her with pity. "You told me that you will never leave me! You told me that once I'll wake up you will always be there for me, always and everyday right?" she punched his stomach. "You're just joking!" she cried between sobs. "You can't die!"

Her punches was stopped when Tsubasa held her hand and hugged his sister from behind, "Mikan, stop that. It won't do anything."

"No, Tsubasa!" she shouted as she pushed her brother. "He's just joking. He can't be dead!" she hugged Natsume once again and cried in to his chest. "Natsume, don't leave me. Please. Don't leave me." Her tears were non-stopping pouring from her full of pained brown eyes and she caressed her dead lover's face. "I love you and I need you. Wake up. Don't leave me. I love you, okay! And I need you!"

Her cries were heard all over the room. Everyone could see and hear the pain that she was feeling as she tries to wake Natsume up and retrieved his life but she knew too, that her tears, her punches and her cries won't do anything but somehow she feels that he could hear her and she could feel her punches.

She's hoping that he could still hear her.

"_Natsume!" a crying voice echoed all over the place._

_Natsume looked confuse as the cried kept repeating and repeating. "Who are you?" he shouted back but the replies were still the same. What he could hear was only the girl's crying voice with his name being cried. "Who are you?" he ran everywhere but nothing has changed. He's still stuck on this white place that he doesn't know where this is. "Am I dead?" he whispered to himself._

"_Natsume!" again the crying voice was heard. Natsume shook his head, trying not to listen with the crying voice. But still he can hear every cries of his name and what he doesn't understand is why he is feeling pain as he feels the pain of the owner of the voice. "Who are you?" he shouted once again but this he didn't receive any reply. _

_He became more confuse on what's happening to him. And then another voice was heard, "Natsume." A deep but soft manly voiced called his name. He turned around and his eyes widen when he saw a very familiar brunette. "Hello there, Natsume Hyuuga." He greeted him with a smile on his face as he stepped closer to him._

"_You," he said. "You're Akira." He whispered. He eyed his cousin from head to toe. It was his first time seeing him after all these years and without any doubt, he is a Hyuuga. The way he walks, the way he talks, his lightly shade red eyes and how his brown hair was arranged, no doubt that he was a family. "Why am I here? Why are you here? Where are we?"_

_He stopped when he was close enough to him and chuckled, "You know what, cousin, you're dead right now." Natsume gasped on what he said. "And the voice that you've been hearing is Mikan's voice crying your name out."_

"_Mikan," he whispered. "I'm dead? But…Mikan, no, I couldn't leave her." Natsume shouted. "I can't leave her all alone."_

_Akira smiled, "You really love her, don't you?"_

"_You have no idea," he answered. "But you love her too."_

"_But she loves you now." He answered back. He smiled, "She's a very wonderful woman. She was the most amazing woman I have ever met my whole life. Sometimes I kept asking God, why I have to die. Why do I have to be the one to leave first? It pained me seeing her mourn, cry and be depressed." His sad eyes turned in to a happy one, "But now I can see why everything happened. Maybe you're the one for her and not me. But with the short time I spent with her, I have loved her too much and so much."_

_Akira reached his hand and Natsume took it, both shook their hands and Akira, with a big grinned said. "I know you deserve her. I know in you, she'd be happy. You are her world now, so take care of her." Slowly, Akira's vision started to disappear._

"_Akira!" he called him but slowly he was disappearing._

"_Love her Natsume, more than I did." He said and then immediately disappeared._

"_Akira!" he shouted his name. "Come back, I haven't—"_

"_I love you and I need you. Wake up. Don't leave me." Mikan's voice was heard again all over the place._ "_I love you, okay! And I need you!"_

"_Mikan!" he shouted her name._

"Natsume!" she sobbed his name over and over again. "Don't leave me," she begged as if Natsume could hear all her cries. "Please."

Ruka eyed the brunette who kept weeping in front of his best friend's buddy. Then his eyes looked at Misaki, who was sitting on the floor, crying. He watched as Tsubasa walked towards her, helped her get up and comforted her. His blue eyes landed on the girl who he's hugging right now. He rarely saw Hotaru cry for she believed that crying is for weak people only. And he could tell, with these loud cries of hers, she's feeling weak right now. And he's feeling weak too.

He tried to stop the tears that are already on the tip of his eyes. He sniffed silently, trying to make the tears stop from falling. He wanted to hugged Natsume, cry, mourn for his death but he knew he couldn't do it. With all these fragile people around him, he needed to stay strong for them. "Natsume," he whispered his name as he can't help a tear to escape from his eye.

As Natsume died, it feels like the whole world stops. Mikan felt like her world stopped spinning as Natsume loses his life. She doesn't understand why do all the people she loves always leave her. First was her father, and then Akira left her and now Natsume. Was she under a spell that all she loves would die and leave her alone? Natsume has become her life and world and she doesn't know what'll happen to her that now he's gone. She felt like her life's now meaningless. She has already imagined her forever with Natsume and now that he's gone, what'll happen to her now?

"Mikan,"

All cries stopped. All weeping has vanished. No sobbed was heard when a voice called Mikan's name. Slowly, Mikan looked up at the raven haired guy's face. "Mikan," he called her name once again. Mikan didn't respond. She couldn't believe what she's been seeing right now. Was she dreaming? Is this for real?

And then all shocked people came back to their senses when Subaru said, "This is unbelievable." He walked towards Natsume and touched his pulse. "This is unbelievable," he said once again. "You were dead. You're body was becoming weak until all your organs and senses stopped working." He looked at Natsume, eyeing him if and his eyes widen when his wounds disappeared. "What? How could this be possible?"

Hotaru and Misaki ran towards to him and hugged him tight. "Natsume, you jerk!" Misaki cried. "You made me worried. I'm so glad you're alive!" she cried in to her brother's shoulders as she hugged her tight. Hotaru held her cousin's hand and smiled, "I'll just tell this once but you know what, my world stopped spinning when I heard you're dead." Natsume let out a small chuckle, "But I don't know how all these things could be possible but Natsume, I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad too," he whispered. "Mikan," he called his lover's name. Mikan was just looking at Natsume, still shocked on what just happened. "Come here," he said. Mikan slowly walked towards Natsume's laying body and when she reached him, she just stood there still looking at him. Natsume slowly sat up and smirked, "Are you just going stand there or you will hug me now?"

"Natsume," she whispered his name and then hugged him tight. "I hate you." She cried in to his shoulder. "I hate you so much," she cried all her tears as she felt happy that he's alive and that he's okay. "You made me worried and cry. I thought you were dead," she said. "I hate you!"

Natsume chuckled and hugged Mikan tighter. "Stop crying now, polka. I'm here. I will never leave you."

* * *

From the ICU, Natsume was transferred into a suite room. The doctors couldn't still believe how Natsume began to live again after all the punches, kicks and broken bones that he received. Subaru was so sure that his body stopped functioning and his heart stopped beating. He checked Natsume once again but it's like his body didn't got knocked up. His body was perfect and his system was functioning well.

Subaru smiled, "You're okay, now Natsume. You just need some rest and then you maybe tomorrow you can go home."

Natsume nodded, "Thank you Subaru."

He closed his folder and said, "I need to go now. I still have a meeting. I'm glad you lived." And then he left the room.

"Hey, where are the others?" Natsume asked Ruka, who was left in the hospital.

"They went home to change and have some rest. But I think Mikan will come back," Ruka smiled. "She was like dying when she saw you dead."

"I can't believe I lived." He whispered. "When I was being knocked up, it feels like my body was being shattered. And then Akira showed up."

'Akira? Mikan's ex?"

He nodded, "Yes, him. We talked and he told me I was dead. I felt scared that time because I know Mikan couldn't accept it. She lost Akira and then if she'll lose me now, she might get crazy about it. I don't know how I lived back. I don't know what happened to me after we talked."

"Whatever happened to you Natsume, let's just live it all in the past. Let's just be thankful that you're okay now." He sighed. "You don't know how scared we were when Subaru told us you were dead."

"I can see it in your eyes, until now Ruka." Natsume smirked making Ruka glared at him.

"Hey, don't make fun of me. I was being a good best friend!" Ruka retorted making Natsume chuckled. "Don't laugh you jerk. You don't how it feels."

"This may sound gay but," he sat up and said. "I need a hug from a best friend."

Ruka smiled and stood up. He hugged Natsume in a manly way and Natsume did the same. "I'm glad you're okay, mate." Ruka mumbled. They broke the hug when the door opened. "Mikan, you're here." Ruka said while smiling.

"Did I disturb something?" Mikan asked.

He shook his head. "No, no. Not at all." He looked at Natsume and said. "I should go now, Natsume. We'll be back tomorrow." And then he walked towards Mikan and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you later," and then he left the two alone.

"Bye," Mikan said. When Ruka already left, she approached Natsume and smiled at him. "I brought you fruits." She put it on the table and sat on the chair beside Natsume's bed. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Natsume raised his brow and asked, 'What for? You didn't do anything."

Mikan looked bitter as she answered, "It's all my fault, Natsume. If it isn't because of me, you might not be lying on the bed right now. You shouldn't have felt Narumi's wrath. You shouldn't have been knocked up by that giant asshole back there. You're life should've been peaceful right now if it wasn't for me." She sighed, "I'm so sorry."

"Mikan, look at me." He said. Mikan stared at him and his crimson eyes were looking straightly at her. "You might be right. If I didn't meet you maybe I didn't experience all of these things." Mikan looked down, feeling so down and shameful. "But then it wouldn't be this perfect if it wasn't for you." He held Mikan's hand and smiled at her, "With or without you, life wouldn't always be perfect for me. There would always be time that I would feel weak and be brought down, just like what happened to me back there but if it wasn't for you, maybe I wouldn't have the strength to stay strong despite those punches I received from Jack."

"But—"

Before Mikan could reason out, Natsume cut her off. "What I am saying is that, even though this life would bring me a lot pain, as long as I know that I have you, it's enough to make me strong and make get through with all the pain."

Mikan stood up and hugged Natsume tight, "I love you so much." She broke the hug, "And I thought I lost you back there."

"You will never lose me Mikan. Remember when I told you that once you wake up I'd always be there for you? I will never let that promise to be broken." He caressed her face and whispered. "I love you, remember that always."

Mikan smiled, "I love you too, Natsume."

And then he captured her lips as they both kissed each other with love and passion.

* * *

**REVIEW? :3**

**send me some love, sweet things :3  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**MORE THAN ENOUGH**

**A/N: So guys, yes, this is goodbye but not for me but for this story. This is the last chapter. Okay, this is making me cry. Hay D'; this chapter is dedicated for every person who gave his or her time reading, waiting for the update and for dropping a review after reading. This is for those who loved this story. Thank you everyone! Your reviews and loves are such a blessing to me. I hope you'll like this ending.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't :D**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 15_

_Sometimes, ending doesn't mean goodbye. Sometimes it's another way to start new things right :'D_

So, it's been a year ever since that incident happened. With that one year, all lives changed, even mine. Our lives have moved on and we all started to let go of the past. Thank God that everything came back to normal and that incident didn't happened again. Our lives became peaceful and happy, even Narumi's. Maybe you think that after he was shot, he died. But no, he didn't. He was rushed to the hospital but sadly his left arm, that was shot, got cut because of the deep wound caused by the gun. After he was cured, he was put in to the jail.

Narumi regretted everything he did. He knew it was too late for him to apologize and bring back everything to normal. But he promised to us that it'll never too late for him to change and be the old Narumi that everyone loved. Every now and then we would visit him on the prison to at least make him feel that he still has a family that cares for him and loves him.

And today, Natsume and I with Youichi dropped by the prison to visit Narumi. Though one year have passed his face changed a lot. I eyed his blue eyes, and I can still remember how it was filled with anger and revenge but now his eyes were filled happiness and new beginnings. He smiled at us as he watched us sat in front of him. "Hello, Mikan and Natsume." He greeted us. He looked at Youichi who was eyeing him and smiled at him, "Hi there Youichi. You're a big child now."

Youichi let out a small smile and kissed Narumi on the cheek. "Hello, uncle. How are you?"

Narumi chuckled. "I'm doing fine. I see, you're starting to be a sweet child now eh?"

Furrowing his brows, he growled. "Don't push your luck. I rarely do that." Actually, Youichi's starting to be less emotionless than before I met him. He started to smile a little and he started to learn how to socialize. Though his Hyuuga attitude is still there and will never be gone, somehow my influences started to apply to him and that makes all of us happy, even his uncle Natsume.

Natsume let out a throaty laugh on Youichi's action. Then his attention went to Narumi, "Are you feeling good here?"

I elbowed Natsume a little. "What a kind of question is that, Natsume?"

Narumi chuckled, "It's okay, Mikan. I'm okay here, Natsume. Somehow, I've grown to love this place." He let his hand touched his cheek as he smiled, "When I first stay here I thought life would be hell but I guess was wrong. I started to have friends, learn from different people and I started to appreciate life differently."

I smiled hearing what Narumi said. He really did change ever since he got in to the prison. Somehow, he started to have direction in life. I know the old, devilish man I met a year ago was now gone. As I looked at him and watched him smile, talk and move, I could tell the Narumi I'm facing now is the good old Narumi.

Natsume smiled a little. "I'm glad you are okay now. It's good that everything became good to you now, Uncle. We are happy and I'm sure Akira's happy too."

Hearing Akira's name, Narumi cannot stopped the tears to fall from his eyes. He wiped it and laughed a little. "I'm sorry. I just can't help to be in tears whenever I remember Akira." He explained as he continued wiping his falling tears. "I know Akira's proud of me now. This is what he wants me to be but I never gave him a chance to explain and to let me feel that life he wanted me to have. But wherever he is right now, I know he's looking at me with his big smile and saying I'm proud of you dad." I watched as tears fell from his eyes.

I held his hand and smiled at him, whole heartedly. "Akira has been always proud of you, Narumi and he has always loved you through the years."

Narumi held my hand back and squeezed it tight. "Thank you, Mikan. You're such a blessing in our family." He let go of my hand and he changed the topic. "Let's stop this drama. So how is your grandfather, Mikan? Was he doing okay?"

I smiled hearing Narumi's question. Jin-Jin woke up from his comatose a week ago. We were all happy when Subaru called us and told us that Jin-Jin is awake and that he is okay now. He's still in the hospital, trying to recover himself little by little. I nodded and grinned. "Yes but he still stays in the hospital. He needed to be checked by the doctor every hour and he needed more rest and attention from the hospital."

Natsume nodded on my statement and added, "Mikan's right. The doctor said that after the test's result will be release and there will be no bad results in the finding, then Jin-Jin could go home and live normally."

Youichi scratched his head and snorted. "Ugh, he's even more annoying than you, Granpa Narumi."

The three of us shared a laugh on what Youichi said. True, ever since Jin-Jin woke up and met Youichi, he won't shut up unless Youichi will give him a hug or a kiss on the cheek and that kills Youichi. Natsume stared at his wrist watch and said, "Uncle, we need to go now. I still have a meeting and Mikan still has a photo shoot."

Narumi nodded and stood up, we did too as well. He gave Natsume a hug and me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you next time, then?"

I nodded, "We'll visit here next time."

Youichi hugged Narumi and said, "I'll see you soon Grandpa."

We bid our goodbyes and left the prison. Once we were outside, we stepped inside the limousine and drove off. "You'll be dropping off to Anna's studio?" Natsume asked me.

I nodded, "Yep." I plainly answered. We all know I didn't get a job after I accepted Natsume's deal. But then thanks to Anna, she offered me to become her model. What I didn't know that Anna's such a great photographer and she's a famous one. She has taken some pictures of some models, even Tyra Banks and some famous artists and models. Hearing I was a jobless person, she called me a told me to be her model and since that day I have been working for her.

"What time will you photo shoot ends, babe?" Natsume asked me. I crunched my nose as I heard him call me babe. I hate it when he calls me nicknames like that. It sounds so…awkward. "You still have meeting for the next launching of the Red."

I gasped hearing about the meeting, "Oh no! I forgot about that." Natsume rolled his eyes. "I should call Misaki and tell her that—"

Natsume cut me off with news that made me sighed in relief. "I heard she'll be attending in your photo shoot. You could just meet her there and talk to her."

I nodded and smiled at Natsume's brilliant idea. You want to know what happened to Misaki and Tsubasa? Well, they're engaged now after years and years of being together. Finally, my brother had the guts to ask Misaki's hand in marriage. Still, Misaki became my partner in handling the Red. Misaki thought that it'd be best if I and she will handle the Red instead of Natsume because we both have passion in fashion while Natsume doesn't have any interest about it and well, he agreed with Misaki's advice.

About Tsubasa, he got promoted and became part of the best team in the hospital. His team became next to Subaru's. His career boomed and well, he's getting rich right now. He is still living in our old house with my mother, Yuka. "You're here," I heard Natsume said.

I grabbed my bag and some folders and gave Natsume a pecked on the lips, "I'll call you after our meeting?"

He nodded. "Okay, then."

Before I stepped outside the car, "Natsume, can you go home before 8? I have to tell you something. It's important and I want to have a dinner with you, a simple one though." I said.

He looked confused and interested on what I said but he just simply nodded. "I'll see you at 8 then." And then I stepped out in the car and entered the building. Once I stepped in, everyone greeted with a warm smile and I smiled back at them. Anna's workers are such lovely people. They were all friendly and very smiling people. I rode inside the elevator and was surprised to see Koko and Kitsy on it. "Koko! Kitsy! You're here," I happily said as I gave both of them a quick hug.

Kitsy grinned, "Yeah. Nonoko texted me and told me that they're here with Sumire so Koko and I decided to visit here."

I smiled sheepishly, "Oh, how sweet of you two."

Koko scratched his head and he gave a grinned. "So, you're having a photo shoot now eh?"'

I nodded, "Yep. I'm glad you came by. You could watch how great Anna is. Is Yuu there?"

Kitsy nodded, "Yep. I think he's already up there."

I just smiled and silence filled the elevator. Kitsy and Koko, you still remember them don't you? They were part of Natsume's group of friends. Kitsy is dating Nonoko, Anna's twin while Koko's dating Sumire, the green haired girl. What I didn't know that Kitsy was a great cook. He's a famous chef with very famous foods and specialties. He even cooked for the president and for the queens of different places. Though he was a cook, he's a business man too. He owns different restaurants that a lot of people loved to go there.

Like her boy friend, Nonoko was quite successful. She's an actress here. She has on different awards and has made fabulous movies and television shows. A lot of people adores and loves her. She's such a jewel to all of us. And Sumire too has made her name to fashion industry. She's a very famous fashion designer. She works for different companies and a lot of models and great people loved and bought her designs. Currently, she's working for the Red for our new launch.

And just like everybody else, my high school buddy Koko became famous too. Who knew this goofy kid will become a lawyer someday? Yes, indeed, he's a great and famous lawyer. He got only defeated twice in a case. Mostly he would handle very difficult cases and most of the time he will surely win. Such a wonderful man Koko has become.

The doorbell dang and the door opened. Once we stepped out, we immediately saw Misaki and Sumire talking and I'm guessing it's all about the launch. Nonoko was helping her twin sister Anna to prepare for our photo shoot. "Hey girls!" I greeted all of them. They stopped whatever they were doing and ran towards us. Everyone gave each other a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Am I late?" I asked.

Anna shook her head, "Nope. You're just in time." She carried her camera and looked at me with a small smirk, "You can dress up now. Sumire!" she called her, who sat back at the sofa with Misaki, she stood up and walked towards us. "Dress her up now,"

Smiling, she nodded happily and held my hand. "Come now, Mikan. You're going to love your outfit." She happily said as she dragged me inside the dressing room. It didn't take long for us to change my clothes and dress me up, after with all the fuss, I walked towards the studio and faced in front of Anna.

Anna saw me ready and grabbed her camera again and positioned herself in front of me. She had a big grinned and said. "You ready Mikan?"

I nodded and said, "Fire in the whole, Anna!"

The photo shoot took 3 hours. Sumire was right, all my outfits were fabulous. We took 5 kinds of story line. First was when I was a princess. My gowns and make ups were so fantastic that I can't even recognize myself. Second was when I acted like I was Alice in the wonderland. I look so cute on the dress and the set up was so great. Sumire even got jealous when I did the photo shoot. The third and fourth was when I was an angel and a devil. I don't know why we did that but Anna said she just thought it'd be nice making me look like a bitch and an innocent woman. The last one was like copying Juliet, waiting for his Romeo in the balcony.

That part was really my favorite. I kind of apply to my love story with Natsume. You know, when Akira left me I have never thought of having my Romeo once again. But silently, I waited that someone might come and mend my broken heart. Just like Juliet, she too waited for his Romeo to give her happiness and to make her feel love.

"Mikan," a friendly voiced called my name as I was seating on the sofa, waiting for the driver to arrive. The photo shoot was over and I was in the studio's lobby. I raised my head up and was happy when I saw Yuu. "It's you!" he said as he approached me.

I stood up and hugged him tight. "Oh my gosh, long time no see!" I squealed and then broke the hug. "How are you? When did you just arrive?"

He grinned, "I'm doing good. I just finished my assignment for Paris but I'll be leaving next month for Bangkok." He explained. "I just went home two days ago. I got busy when I went back but now I'm visiting Anna to spend time with her. Is she there?"

I nodded, "Yup, she's there with Koko and the others. I'm so glad I saw you!" Yuu and I haven't seen each other for three months now. He left for Paris three months ago. Actually, Yuu is now a President and a co-owner of the Save the World. Plant more Trees. Foundation. They go to different places and promote on how saving mother earth. Such a good man, he is.

And then I saw the limo already outside, "Oh no, the driver's here." I flashed Yuu a sweet smile, "See you later then. Call me when you're free, okay?" I gave him a peck on the cheek and bid a goodbye.

Once I was inside the limo, my phone rang. It was Tsubasa. Immediately, I answered it. "Hey, Tsubasa. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just heard about the news," he mumbled. "Congratulations."

I smiled when I heard what he said, "Thank you. How are you? I missed you."

He chuckled, "I missed you too, twit. I'm here at the hospital with mom and Jin-Jin," he paused for awhile and then he said, "Mom's want to talk to you."

"Mikan!" my mom's voice immediately heard from the other line. "How are you my dear? I heard about the news and I'm so happy for the both of you!" she happily cheered.

I laughed at my mom's reaction, "Thank you, mom."

"Does he know?"

"He will know later." I said and then a beep was heard in my phone. "Oh no, mom I have to go. I'll see you soon, okay? I love you." And then I hang up the phone. The beep I heard wasn't just some kind of call, it was just a message. I opened it and my eyes widen when I read the message.

_I'll be home by 7. Maybe we'll see each other early. See you later._

_xNatsume Hyuugax_

"Oh shit," I cursed. Then I immediately searched for Hotaru's number in my phonebook and when I found it, I called her and after three rings she answered the call. "Hotaru!" I said.

"What now Mikan?" she lazily said.

I heard some machines from the other line. It made me laugh a little hearing it. Hotaru always liked making inventions and cool gadgets. Somehow, her inventions and new gadgets hit and caught everybody's attention and they all loved it. So right now, she had her own company that makes newest technology in the world and a lot of billionaire and millionaire buy her inventions much to her happiness. "Can I see you right now? Let's meet at a restaurant, please?"

"Is there something wrong?" she worriedly asked.

"Not really. Just please, bring Ruka too." I said. "Please?"

"Okay, fine. 15 minutes. See you." And then she hung up the phone. Typical Hotaru. Hanging up has been her favorite hobby. "Um, Luisito," I called the driver's name. "We'll change route."

"Okay ma'am," he politely answered.

Oh, I hope my plan will work.

* * *

After Mikan had called Hotaru, they immediately went in to the restaurant and after 15 minutes they all met up there. Ruka was a little bit late making him feel Hotaru's Baka Gun—a gun that she made for idiot and dumb people around the world but usually only Mikan, Tsubasa or Ruka gets to the Baka Gun. After being shot 3 times, Ruka sat on the seat beside Hotaru and in front Mikan.

"There's should be a good reason why I am here right now and why I felt the Baka Gun's wrath again and for lying to Natsume that I will meet some client." Ruka darkly said as he held his head that just got shot.

Mikan had a smile, telling Ruka that she was sorry. "I have a good reason, I promise." Ruka and Hotaru raised their eye brows, telling Mikan that she should go on with the talking. "Well, you already know the news right?" Earning a nod, she continued. "So, tonight I'll be telling Natsume and I told him that we'll meet each other by 8 but he just texted me that he might be at home by 7 and I haven't readied myself!"

"So?" Hotaru said, "What's the connection to us?"

Mikan pleadingly said, "Ruka please, stop or distract Natsume until the clock strikes 8! I don't have time to prepare if he'll arrive by 7. 8 is what I planned." She held Ruka's hand and said, "Please. Please. Please."

Ruka stared at Mikan and then let out a loud sighed, "Fine. I will do my very best that Natsume will be distracted so that you will have your plan but be sure that he will know the news, it's been a week and he hasn't know anything."

Mikan smiled and squeezed Ruka's hand, "Thank you! I promise you. I won't let you down!"

Stopping Ruka and Mikan's happy moment, Hotaru joined their conversation. "Hold it right there. Why am I here in the first place?" she asked with a glare. "I didn't waste my time to make a new invention just to sit here and listen on how you'll beg to Ruka."

Mikan chuckled and let go of Ruka's hand, she held Hotaru's arm and smiled. "You'll help me to make a dinner and to find a dress to wear."

She shook her head, "I'm not a cook and you already have tons of them!"

"But I want to make dinner for him," she protested. "Please?"

Again, she shook her head. "No."

She sighed and then she let out her cute, pleading puppy dog eyes that she knew no one, not even Hotaru Imai could resist. "Please Hotaru? I really need you. Please?"

_That eyes again, _she thought trying to avoid the puppy eyes of Mikan but it was too cute to avoid and resist. Defeated, she sighed and said. "Fine, whatever. But we will not make complicated dishes for him, okay?"

Mikan yayed happily and hugged Hotaru, "Thank you so much, Hotaru! You're such an angel." She pushed Mikan and away but still Mikan has the happy smile on her face. "Thank you so much. Thank you guys."

Ruka stood up, "I think I need to go. I still have some works. Goodluck Mikan." He gave Hotaru a small kiss on the lips, "Bye, see you!" he waved his goodbye and then left the restaurant.

Mikan stared at Hotaru and held her hand, "Let's go? We still have some shopping time."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and let herself be dragged by Mikan, "Fine, fine."

**xxx**

Ruka was whistling while walking on the building's hallway, thinking on how to distract Natsume. He's hoping he could perfectly do Mikan's favor without any problems. He checked his wrist watch and it was just 25 minutes past 6 and he was so sure that Natsume is still in his office doing his works. Natsume has been always a workaholic and that never changed to him. But Ruka was the total opposite of his best friend, he thinks of his works as a past time or a hobby. Though he has all the riches like Natsume still money doesn't really has an importance to his life.

Ruka has been Natsume's partner in holding and handling his company. He was the Vice President of the company. He has been helping Natsume to make his business a very successful one. His share was quite big. But aside from being a very powerful man in the business world, Ruka was also a veterinarian every weekend. He has built hospitals for animals. He has always loved animals ever since he was a little kid and that business that he stood up was one of the most important things in his life.

Holding the folder, he thought, _How the hell would he be distracted? He's good at sensing things and he might sense that we're planning something. _Ruka sighed and walked towards his office. Seeing his secretary outside, he placed the folder he was holding and said. "Give it to Natsume's secretary, Anna."

Her secretary, Aliza said. "But sir, Anna had already left home."

"What? But it's still 6:45 in the evening."

Aliza nodded, "Yes but Mr. Hyuuga will leave the building earlier for some important meeting with his special person."

"Shit," and when he was about to run towards Natsume's office, Natsume just walked passed towards the hallway. "Natsume!" he called him.

He stopped walking and turns around. "What?" he mouthed.

Ruka walked towards Natsume and had a silly grin on his face making Natsume looked at him like he's crazy. "Hi! So where are you going?"

"It's none of your business." He plainly said. "What's wrong with you?"

"With me?" he shook his head and chuckled. "Oh nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly okay!" he smiled inwardly and asked the most stupid question, "How are you? We haven't seen each other for years and I haven't heard anything from you!"

Natsume stared at Ruka like he was a crazy man. He raised his brow and said, "Seriously, Ruka? We just saw each other 3 hours ago and Hotaru and Mikan is best friend, how could you not hear anything from me?"

Realizing how stupid he said was, he let out a nervous chuckle and mumbled, "Oh right."

He rolled his eyes, "If you're just going to talk dumbly here then I will go now I still—" but before he could leave, his best friend stopped him. "What Ruka?"

Ruka sheepishly smile while rubbing his head, "Um, you see Natsume, I…well." _How will I do this? Damn, I'm not really good at this. Ruka, think!_

He raised one of his brows. He really thinks that there is something wrong with Ruka right now. He acts a little crazy and very weird. "Well?" Seeing Ruka just stood there with a stupid smile on his face, he sighed and shook his head. "There's really something wrong with you, buddy. But I don't have time to help you I still need to see Mikan." And then he started to walk away.

"Oh shit," he whispered a he ran after the raven haired boy. "Natsume, wait! I really need your help!" he shouted. Natsume stopped walking and stared at Ruka, "Wow, you did stop."

"Ruka, I'm not really in the mood to play stupid or whatever you're doing right—"

"Hold it, stop!" he said while waving his hand. "I really need your help, for real!"

He crossed his arms under his chest and raised on eye brow, "Now, what help do you need from me?"

"Um, it's about Hotaru." He whispered.

"What about my cousin?"

"I'm having trouble."

"Trouble? Why?" Natsume looked surprise when he said his having trouble about Hotaru. Well, when he and Hotaru became together he never heard Ruka mentioning trouble about Hotaru. Hotaru is a person who is hard to handle and can never be tame, so when Ruka told him that he was dating her he was expecting trouble to come up with them but to his surprise, they never had any trouble in their relationship. "That's new. You usually don't have any trouble about her."

Ruka nodded, thinking what he said is something bad. "Yeah, really new. So can we go in our office so we can talk? I mean, it's kind of private."

He stared at his wrist watch and seeing the time, "Sorry mate, I really want to hear your love problems but Mikan and I will meet each other by 7 and it's already quarter."

"But," he protested. "I'm your best friend! We only have this talk once in a blue moon and it's kind of serious." He tried to have the most lonely and sad face he could ever make and then said. "I know Mikan understand if you'd be late because of helping me."

Natsume sighed. It's really hard when you're going to choose between your best friend and your love. But he knows Mikan will understand this. "Fine but be fast, I don't want to be late."

Ruka nodded with a big grin on his face and they both walked together towards to Ruka's office. Once they were in there, Ruka sat on his swivel chair while Natsume sat in front of Ruka's desk. "So," he started. "I don't have all day. What are your love problems now?"

Ruka gulped when Natsume asked the question. Genius. He doesn't know what problem would be very believable. And then a thought struck on his mind, "I'm going to….propose to her and I don't even know how," he unsurely said with an unsure smile on his unsure face.

Natsume was silent hearing what Ruka just said. Ruka smiled a little, maybe this would really take time. "Finally!" he said out loud making Ruka shocked on his reaction. "Finally you had thought about something like that. You don't know that Hotaru has been waiting for that since we graduated college."

Surprised he mumbled, "Really?" Wow, maybe this plan was good. "It's like she doesn't care if we're married or not, as long as she has me I think she's good about that."

Natsume nodded, "Yes but deep inside she wants more to your relationship. So, you're here for some tips on how to propose?"

He nodded, "Yeah, how did you propose to Mikan?"

"You saw it on the Red's launch and that was it."

He glared at him, "That was fake."

"It was real," he muttered.

"Fake." He protested once again.

He sighed and then shook his head, "What you need is guts Ruka and sweet words that comes from your heart. It doesn't really matter if where or when or how as long as it's from the heart, it's enough for Hotaru." He checked his watch and said. "Oh shit, it's almost 7:20." He stood up and walked towards the door but before he could get out—

"You sure Hotaru's really in to marrying me?"

He stared at his best friend once again and smirked, "You have no idea on how's she's dreaming about that." And then he left the office.

Ruka smiled on what he just discovered. All these years he has been wishing and planning to ask Hotaru's hand for marriage. He has the guts and obviously it's from the heart, he just doubted that Hotaru would love marrying him but what he just discovered, it gave him more confidence and thoughts on marrying his Ice Queen.

* * *

"It's almost 8 Mikan," the violet haired girl said when she placed the last plate on the table. "You sure candlelight dinner would be a good choice?" she asked as she stared at the delicious food that they prepared. After shopping in the mall for some dresses, they ran towards the grocery to buy some food. Then they went home and cook some delicious and very hard to cook recipes for Natsume.

Mikan stepped out of the kitchen and walked beside Hotaru, raising one of her eyebrows. "You think it's a bad idea, Hotaru?"

Hotaru eyed the food and then shook her head, "No. But I don't think my cousin's worth it for all of these hardships and hard works."

She laughed on Hotaru's statement. "Oh come on, Hotaru." And then the laughter died down when Hotaru's phone beeped. She searched it in to her pocket and once it was found, she checked the message, "It's Ruka." She mumbled. She read out loud the message, "Natsume's coming there. You better be prepared."

After hearing the message, Mikan's eyes widen and gasped. "I haven't readied myself." She panicked and removed the apron on her body. "Hotaru, thank you for the help but I think it's better for you to go home before Natsume will see you here. I can handle myself now." She gave her a tight hug. "You're such an angel, thank you so much!" she happily squealed.

Hotaru gave a tight hug back and then smiled, "Good luck on telling him and please, tell me the details after this. Okay?" And then with that, she gathered her things and then left the Hyuuga's residence.

Mikan bid Hotaru a goodbye and then dashed herself upstairs. She took her dress and then immediately dressed up. It didn't take long for her to wear the baby blue dress that she bought in a boutique in the mall. After she tied her hair in a clean bun and then put some curls in the endpoint of her hair. She applied some make up and to beautify herself a little and then some jewelries.

"I hope I'll look okay now," she murmured to herself as she checked herself in the mirror. And then a smile appeared on her lips when she heard the gate opened. She gave a last glance on the mirror and then went downstairs.

"Mikan!" Natsume's voiced heard in their house. He put down his keys on the table as the maid brought his things upstairs. He was about to sit on the sofa and on the television when his eyes saw the candlelight dinner that was prepared on their dining room. "What's this?"

"Natsume!" Mikan's happy voice joined in. Natsume turned around and was surprise on Mikan's look. She ran towards Natsume and hugged him tight. "I'm glad you came home early."

He broke the hug and looked at Mikan with a confuse look, "Why are we having a dinner like this? Why are you looking like that? I thought everything would be just a simple dinner. Did I miss something?"

Mikan shook her head and smiled sweetly, "I want to surprise you. I hope you are surprise."

He smiled, "I am surprise," he planted a kiss on Mikan's forehead and said, "And you look beautiful, my wife."

Oops, didn't I tell you? Mikan and Natsume had already gotten married last March 17, so that was 8 months ago. They already said their promises to each other in front of the priest. It wasn't actually a big wedding because they don't want one. The only invited people were their family and their close friends. No Medias or reporters. It wasn't televised like the other weddings. It was what Natsume and Mikan wanted and so everybody gladly respected their wish.

Mikan held Natsume's hand, "Let's have dinner shall we?" Natsume nodded and they both walked towards the dining table. Natsume let Mikan sat first, making the brunette giggle and then he sat in front of his wife. Seeing the delicious food, he smirked. "Wow, you cooked all of this?"

"A little help from Hotaru and the cooks though," she honestly said.

"Looks delicious." He said making Mikan giggle. "Shall we eat?" Mikan nodded and they started to munch the food that Mikan readied. There dinner was quite silent. They rarely talk and they were focused on eating the dinner. It was obvious that both were hungry and excited to eat the food. Natsume was really tired form work and he was glad that he went home and hand a very special dinner with Mikan. Mikan too was tired and she was glad that she can finally eat the food she cooked for Natsume.

After eating their dinner, they started to talk about what happened to them on this day and reminisce some of the happenings in the past. While having their talk, Natsume remembered something. "You told me that you wanted to say something important to me, so what is it?"

Mikan got nervous when Natsume opened the topic. Her heart was pounding so loud. She hasn't prepared herself from this. "Um," she nervously muttered.

"Well?" Natsume impatiently said. Ever since Mikan said that she's going to say something important, it started to bother Natsume and that's why he got excited on getting home.

Mikan gulped, "I'm kind of nervous. Can I say it later?"

He shook his head, "Tell it to me now. Is there something wrong?"

Mikan stared at Natsume's curious eyes. With the looks of his face and the way his stares, she could tell that Natsume's quite curious and he's eager to know what she will tell to him. "I'm not sure if this is the perfect time…" she trailed off.

He reached for her hand, "Please, tell me now."

"You might not handle it."

He nodded and proudly smiled, "I can handle anything."

She removed her hand away from him and she's feeling nervous right, really nervous. She wasn't even planning to say it right now but well, maybe it's really the time. She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, making Natsume nervous too. "Natsume," she started as she eyed Natsume directly. "I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the air.

Silence was all over.

Silence was everywhere.

Silence was deafening the people inside the mansion.

Silence was surrounding the couple.

Eyes widen.

Face was shock.

Eyes blinking.

Blink again.

Blink again.

Breathe.

Breathe Natsume.

_Breathe._

"AAAAAH!" Mikan happily shouted as Natsume carried her. "Natsume, put me down!" she said between giggles. She was shocked on his reaction. At first, he was just sitting there, looking like a statue, staring at Mikan with his unexplainable face and then he just laughed and then carried her. "Natsume!"

Natsume put his wife down and hugged her tight. He broke the hug and happily said, "Oh my gosh, I don't know what to say. When did this happened?"

"Last week," she confessed. "The doctor just informed me last week and I was about to tell you but I just don't know how. I'm 3 weeks pregnant, Nat with your child." She happily said.

"I'm going to be a father now?" he said with happiness on his voice.

Mikan nodded and giggled, "You're a father now."

Natsume doesn't know how to react about this. He wanted to jumped happily, shout to the world that he's happy and going to be a father; he wanted to rejoice that they're going to be a family soon. He just so feel pure happiness right now. It was clear on his face that this was the best day of his life. He hugged Mikan and murmured in to her hair, "I'm so happy that I'm starting a family with you, Mikan." He broke the hug and then smiled. "Remember this; there are only two girls that I'm going to love in this world. You," he caressed Mikan's cheek and smiled, "and our daughter."

Mikan couldn't help but smile on what he just said to her. It felt so heartwarming when Natsume said that to her. It felt he just gave the world to her. "But we're not sure if this is a girl,"

"But it might be." He reasoned out. "I love you so much, Mikan."

"I love you too,"

And with that Natsume captured his wife's and future mother of his child's lips. He gave and made her felt the happiness that he felt right now thru that kiss and Mikan responded with all her heart. Mikan knew that when she accepted the deal, she had more than enough on what she was expecting. What she needed was just money, but now she gained more than enough. Loving Natsume made her experienced different things. Loving him gave her a lot of trials in life but all of those tears and sacrifices were worth it because she knew that Natsume's worth loving and even if life will give her more pains and more circumstances just because she chose Natsume, she knew she'd be fine because Natsume will be at her side, making her feel that everything will be okay.

And she knew from that day, having Natsume and having a family with him is more than enough than what she was wishing.

* * *

**Review? :3**

**Please, just for the last chapter send me some sweet comments and reviews especially you silent readers, I'd be thankful for the rest of my life :3**


	16. With love, me

**MORE THAN ENOUGH**

This is a short message to express my gratitude for helping me to make this story a success. Without you, readers, this story of mine wouldn't be successful as what it is right now. I know thank you is not enough to show how thankful I am but that's the least thing I can do. My heart is filled with gratitude and happiness that you really gave time to read my story and drop a review. Though not all are dropping a review, still I am thankful to them. To all of you who have loved me and my story, thank you so much people or should I say friends? You're reviews are such wonderful gift to me.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH. I LOVE YOU TO THE NTH POWER! :D**

**So, to show a little gratitude I would like to at least recognize those who drop some loves to this story.**

**REVIEWS**

**Chapter 1**

Maricris

ctelove

Live for you

mMisachan

Sapphireangel09

chrisca 123456789

TohruMitsuki

Sweetie Sakura

bunnyjumps

yuuki36

KyuoyaxCloud

Kuroichibineko

Coo27

Snitchykun

Vitameanie

**Chapter 2**

Just to Random

Moonacre99

PositiveCharm416

Forgottenforever13

Sakurablossom1520

Bunnyjumps

KyouyaxCloud

**Chapter 3**

Kuro Neko

PositiveCharm416

Bunnyjumps

KyouyaxCloud

**Chapter 4**

Moonacre99

Redsakuranbo

Just to Random

Proxysoul

Frozenmaiden

Kitsune Metsuki

Bunnyjumps

Samantha

Summer Eyes27

KyuoyaxCloud

Otaku-mae

Akadabra-kaching

**Chapter 5**

Th1rd3ye

Vampire2711

Yuuki36

Just to Random

KyuoyaxCloud

WitheredWings101

Otaku-mae

Moonacre99

Kitsune Metsuki

Yuki Iwata

Kyoko

Pinkfab112

**Chapter 6**

Yuuki36

KyuoyaxCloud

Just to Random

Coo27

Akadabra-kaching

**Chapter 7**

Octaves

Ryccahjoihtahn

Claerine

Bunnyjumps

Kuroichibineko

Baka

**Chapter 8**

Kuroichibineko

Cj-the-greatest

Smiles

Mrysmanga

Alanna tigerlily

Yashi14

Claracrazed

**Chapter 9**

Babee-angel

Lovethewayuwrite

xxLovelyRosexx

cj-the-greatest

Hazzel Crimson

Amulet Crimson

Kuroichibineko

Annereecelle

Kara'mel'-chan

Icily-COOL

xMelodiix

akdabra-kaching

**Chapter 10**

Mrysmanga

Annereecelle

YunnahVanilla

Kuroichibineko

Cj-the-greatest

Akadabra-kaching

Smile-and-I'll-smile

Marjie-chan

**Chapter 11**

xMelodiix

Kuroichibineko

Pretty

Smile-and-I'll-smile

YunnahVanilla

Annereceelle

Babee-angel

WitheredWings101

**Chapter 12**

Pretty

YunnahVanilla

Kuroichibineko

Cj-the-greatest

Annereceelle

CrimsonKuroNeko-chan

Akadabra-kaching

AnimeloverfershureXD

Lain02

Laika

Marjie-chan

**Chapter 13**

laika

pretty

smile-and-I'll-smile

Kuroichibineko

Saki

Hazzel and Crimson

A

Midnight Leo

Mrysmanga

YunnahVanilla

AnimelovefershureXD

Pinkfab112

Kara'mel'-chan

Snitchykun

Marjie-chan

Daintyran

WitheredWings101

GakuenLover

**Chapter 14**

Kuroichibineko

Smile-and-I'll-smile

Midnight Leo

Laika

Pretty

Snitchykun

Mrysmanga

YunnahVanilla

Jazzy mist-missy

WitheredWings101

Marjie-chan

Leafless

Daintyran

Bunnyjumps

Kia

**Chapter 15**

Angelprincessinlove94

Hazzel in Crimson

Mrysmanga

YunnahVanilla

A

WitheredWings101

Anime-gal29

Summer Eyes27

Sakuraimainogihyuuga13

Kuroichibineko

SakuraPetals13

Laika

FatecrusaderZ18

Bunnyjumps

AnimelovefershureXD

Kara'mel'-chan

Knomotosakura123

Pinkfab112

Leafless

Diamondpetals18

cieneLu

icily-COOL

Princessblue97

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FRIENDS! And too, silent readers, without you people I could never make such wonderful story like this. Every reviews you dropped, it completes my day. So thank you so much! God knows how happy I am.**

**So, this might be the goodbye for the story. Sequel? I still don't know. Some of you demand for a sequel but I think the ending's already enough. But we still don't know, I might make a sequel in the future. You just go to wait :3**

**Before I end this message, I still have my another story, Mistake. I hope you will love it and support it as how you have loved and supported this story. I also made a one shot, Not Like the Movies. I hope you'll read it! Just check my profile for updates. Thank you! :D**

**Till we meet again, friends :**

**Love,**

**EAMC-iloove**


End file.
